No Matter What
by Night Wings Rise
Summary: Astrid is ill, with devastating consequences. Will her relationship with Hiccup survive? Can their friends pull together to support the future chief of Berk and his girlfriend? Extended sickfic dealing with mature themes including recovery from sexual violence (no details).
1. Flame Whipper

The riders were sat in the club house eating dinner.

"What are we going to do about Viggo?" Asked Fishlegs.

"I dunno," said Tuffnut, "But these yak chops are amazing! What's in the sauce?"

Heather smiled. "Chillies. Trader Johan got them from Mexico, wherever that is."

"Awesome! It's like my mouth is on fire! You know, without all the smoke."

"Nah," Said Ruff, "I reckon if you ate enough you'd burst into flames!"

"Aha, we must check your hypothesis, Sister Nut!" Tuffnut grabbed a handful of the unused chillies sitting in the middle of the table.

"Guys, please," Hiccup wiped his hand over his face. "Viggo's attacks are getting more dangerous for us and the dragons."

"We need to cut off his supply of transport ships. No matter how many we sink he always seems to get more." Said Astrid.

"Okay," Fishlegs lent forward, "I think Meatlug and I should follow a ship to-"

They were interrupted by a shout from Snotlout, "Oh my Thor will you mutton heads give it a rest!" The others turned to look at the twins; who were both attempting to stick chillies up Tuffnut's nose.

Hiccup sighed and confiscated the remaining vegetables. "I think that's a good idea, Fishlegs. The rest of us will scout the island to the West of the Northern Markets. I've heard of sails and catapults being illegally traded in those docks. We'll see if anyone knows anything about the Dragon Hunters. Meet up with us there when you've found where the ships are going."

"Alright. I'm going to catch some sleep, got to be up early in the morning. Come on, girl!" Meatlug followed her rider from the clubhouse.

Hiccup and Astrid cleared away the dinner plates, and then followed the others to bed. The couple had been dating for nearly a year now, and Astrid sometimes spent the night at Hiccup's hut. She slipped silently into his bed.

"So, uh, did you like my new improved shield?" Asked Hiccup.

"Hmm."

That was strange. Astrid usually at least feigned interest in Hiccup's inventions. "You know, I really think the built-in signal flare could be useful if we're separated from our dragons and need to communicate. Also, the-"

"Would you shut up, Hiccup?" Astrid's voice had an edge that was usually reserved for Snotlout.

Hiccup was taken aback. "Astrid, um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Why did you come to my hut if you didn't want to talk?"

Astrid sat up. "I just... I didn't want to be by myself."

Hiccup was at her side in seconds, his arm around her waist. "You don't have to be alone, Astrid. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, I think Heather's chillies just aren't agreeing with me." She put her head in her hands, and in the half light of the candle Hiccup noticed that she wasn't looking well. He softly rubbed her back.

"I'm fine, Hiccup." Astrid shrugged his hand away. "Go to sleep." Hiccup lay down and took out a book Gothi had lent him called How Herbs Heal Vikings. He and Fishlegs were trying to work out which plants could be adapted to treat dragons. He wasn't really paying any attention to what he was reading though. He watched Astrid out of the corner of his eye. She had swung her legs over the edge of the bed and was shifting uncomfortably. He debated asking her again what was wrong, but she'd only get angry. After a few minutes she stood up, covered her mouth and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Astrid!" Hiccup followed her and found her on her knees gagging into the toilet. He held Astrid's hair out of the way and rubbed her back. "You're alright, it's okay." He whispered gently as she threw up. She braced her arms against the toilet seat and was violently sick. Hiccup patted her back. "Gods, you poor thing." Astrid heaved again and her elbows buckled. Hiccup let go of her hair and slipped his arm around her front to support her. With the other hand he rubbed her shoulders. "It's going to pass, Babe." He told her over and over again.

When Astrid was finally done, she sat back on her heels. Her eyes were bloodshot. "Gods." She spat into the toilet bowl. "Sorry, Hiccup."

"Don't apologise, Astrid, it's not your fault."

"I threw up in your bathroom."

"Doesn't matter." Hiccup kissed her cheek. "You did it very neatly down the toilet, anyway." Astrid fell against him and buried her face in his shoulder. He heard her sniff and realised she was crying. He'd never seen her cry before, not even when Dagur burned down her house and almost killed her parents. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid and held her close as she sobbed. He wasn't sure how long they stayed crouched on the bathroom floor, but eventually Astrid got up and walked to the sink. She turned on the tap and Hiccup ran a cloth under the water. He went to wash her face, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Hiccup, I can do it myself."

"I know." Said Hiccup, "Just let me take care of you." She didn't protest again, which concerned Hiccup. He washed the tears from her cheeks, then wiped her mouth and cleaned as much vomit as he could out of her hair. Astrid shuffled back to bed and Hiccup lay down next to her. He reached over to her, but she brushed him away. For about ten minutes they stared in silence at the ceiling, their candle having burnt down by now. Hiccup wanted desperately to take Astrid's hand and offer some comfort, but she seemed determined not to let him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he heard her.

"Yeah?"

Astrid didn't say anything else, but Hiccup felt her move in the darkness beside him. She rested her head on his chest and he silently stroked her hair. She sighed, and after a few minutes fell asleep.

When Hiccup woke up the next morning sunlight was spilling through the gap in his curtains. Astrid wasn't beside him, and fearing the worst, he checked the bathroom. She wasn't there either. "Astrid?"

Her voice answered from the ground floor of his hut and he slipped down the stairs. She was sat at his desk looking at his sketches. She glanced up at him. "Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." She gave him a small smile, and stood to face him. "And, erm, thanks. You know, for," Astrid fiddled with her tunic, as if searching for the right word in the frayed material, "For looking after me."

Hiccup took her hand, "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you were with me instead of alone in your hut."

"I'd have been okay. Stormfly would've taken care of me."

"I know." Hiccup pressed his lips to hers. "Are you well enough to eat? I'll bring you some breakfast and then you can rest here until I get back from the mission."

"Erm, I don't think so!" Hiccup smiled: here was the Astrid he knew. "I'm coming with you. It was just an upset stomach, I'm fine now."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. You were so ill last night. I know I'd feel better if you rested."

"Not happening, Hiccup!" Shouted Astrid over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Hiccup followed his girlfriend down to the club house, where Ruffnut had made breakfast.

"I'm telling you," Said Snotlout, "I have the accomplice so I can take your chief!" He flicked a small clay figure off the table. Tuff began to wail.

"Let me guess," said Astrid dryly, "Tuff has gotten emotionally attached to his Maces And Talons pieces again."

"Yep!" Heather smiled at Astrid from across the table. "I saved you some eggs."

"Actually, I think I'll just have toast."

Ruff gasped. "But eggs are your favourite!" Astrid shrugged and chewed the corner of a slightly burnt piece of bread.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs came barrelling through the door and Hiccup jumped to his feet.

"Fish-! What?"

"I found it!" Fishlegs held a piece of parchment in the air. Everyone looked at him blankly. "It's the map of Viggo's base! The one we stole from that Hunter ship several moon cycles ago?"

Snotlout snorted, "Oh yeah. The one you lost as soon as we got back to the Edge."

Fishlegs stammered, "I have a... I have a lot of papers, okay. Things sometimes get mixed up."

"This is great, Fishlegs." Hiccup went to look at the map with his friend. "Wow, it shows so much detail. We absolutely need to study it later!"

"Yes!" Fishlegs grinned. "I should take it with me today in case the ship goes to Viggo's base!"

"No, Fishlegs. Entering Viggo's base alone and without a plan is only going to-"

"Get you killed!"

"Thank you, Snotlout." Hiccup turned back to Fishlegs. "You know I want a shot at Viggo as much as you, but we've got to be careful."

Fishlegs opened his mouth to protest, but Heather interjected. "Hiccup's right. I've never been to Viggo's base, but from what I heard it's heavily armed. It'll be impossible for you to get in without being noticed, never mind getting out again." Fishlegs nodded.

"When do we leave?" Astrid had finished her toast and was packing the satchel she carried on missions.

"Ten minutes." Hiccup tried to catch Astrid's eye but she looked away. He wanted to ask her again to stay behind but he knew she'd kill him if he said anything in front of the other riders. He sighed, and went to get ready. He needed to switch Toothless' tail to the new one made for long distance flying.

The flight to the island was uneventful. They stayed clear of the Northern Markets, which were probably crawling with Dragon Hunters, and landed on the far side of the Western Isle.

"Okay," Hiccup jumped down from Toothless' back. "We know that the ports are here," he drew a rough map in the dust and indicated the far side of the island. "We need to approach from

the eastern side to avoid the Western Isle Mountain Range."

"Err, we have flying war machines." Snotlout raised his eyebrows, "Why don't we just drop from the sky and blast the living Thor out of these Hunters?"

"You have missed the point, my dear Snotlout." Said Ruffnut. "You see, we need to gather information. Whilst murdering Hunters in cold blood with huge explosions is most enjoyable-"

"We cannot extract any information from charred bones." Tuffnut finished.

"Fortunately," Ruff was pacing backwards and forwards, "You are in the presence of Twinvestigators. We are the best detectives in the Archipelago. We shall search for the data you require." The twins began looking behind a nearby rock.

"Man, you two are mutton heads. Is it too late for me to go join Fishface?"

"I thought you said Fishlegs was on a suicide mission, Snotlout?" Said Heather.

"Yeah. That's exactly why I want to join him."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Be my guest."

"I'll wait for you in Valhalla, Babe!" Astrid groaned and pretended to gag. Hiccup tensed but quickly realised she was fine.

"Okay, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff; you're going to scout this side of the island. Look for any signs of permanent residence. I don't know for sure whether this place is inhabited." Hiccup glanced up, "Oh, and be quiet. We don't know if any people who might live here are friendly."

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Ruff.

"Surveying the ports." Said Astrid.

"Meet back here?" Heather spoke over her shoulder as she searched for something in Windshear's saddlebag.

"Yep." Said Hiccup. "Signal fire in an emergency."

Once Hiccup, Heather and Astrid were in the forest, Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Are you sure sending Snotlout and the twins to make contact with a potential ally is a good plan?"

"They're not making contact, Astrid. They're... observing. Anyway, would you rather they blasted a port full of potentially innocent people with their dragons instead?"

"Hiccup's right." Said Heather. "We don't know for sure whether the merchants here are Dragon Hunters, or even if their trade is illegal at all." Astrid held up her hand and they all stopped walking. Up ahead, something was crashing through the trees. Toothless growled and Windshear flicked her tail ready to shoot spines. A dragon burst into the small clearing that the riders were stood in.

"Flame Whipper." Whispered Heather.

"You've seen one before?" Said Hiccup, eyeing the large gecko-like creature in front of him. He'd read enough to know that the detachable tail was full of poison.

"Only once, right after I rescued Windshear." The Flame Whipper was approaching them cautiously, it's tail held above its head.

Hiccup moved forward, eyes averted and hand outstretched. "Here you go, big boy. Just your pal Hiccup." At the edge of his vision, he saw the dragon lower it's head. This was going to work. Suddenly Stormfly let out an alarmed snort. The Flame Whipper turned and stuck out it's long tongue.

"Take cover!" Screamed Heather. Hiccup dived at Astrid, pulling her out of the way just before a swirling torrent of fire destroyed the tree Astrid had been leaning against. They scrambled to their feet, got to their dragons and took to the air. Heather was already in the sky. "Flame Whippers can't fly, but they're good climbers."

"Right." Said Hiccup. "Stay clear of the trees." The three of them flew back in the direction they'd come, hoping to avoid being spotted by the merchants at the port. The Flame Whipper followed them, leaping nimbly between the large branches of the canopy below.

"We need to lose this dragon." Shouted Astrid.

"Yeah, we-" Hiccup was cut off by screams. Snotlout and the twins broke through the trees followed by a flurry of arrows.

"So," Said Snotlout, "Apparently this island is inhabited. And apparently the people don't like dragons very much."

"They don't like dragons? Or they don't like you?"

"Shut up, Astrid


	2. The Wanderers

**Hi friends, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**I'd really appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism on this fic as it's my first. Any guesses as to what's wrong with Astrid?**

Hiccup led the riders to a cave on the side of a mountain. "Assuming the people can't fly, we're safe from them here for now. And there are no trees so the Flame Whipper can't reach us."

"Quick question," Said Snotlout. "What's a Flame Whipper?"

"Stoker class dragon, lives in forests. It shoots tornados of fire."

"Awesome!" Yelled Tuff. Everyone looked at him. "Not awesome?"

"Not awesome." Said Heather. "Hiccup, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know. Snotlout, what were the people in the village like?"

Snotlout opened his mouth but Ruffnut interjected before he could reply. "What, so you ask Snotlout but not us? The Twinvestigators detect favouritism."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, Ruff. What did you notice?"

"Oh, we didn't notice anything." Said Tuff. "We were too busy admiring all the ginormous scorch marks on their buildings. It was pretty cool, we might take that approach with our hut at the Edge."

"You two never disappoint, do you?" Said Snotlout with a chuckle.

"Actually," Hiccup placed his hand on his chin, "They might be on to something."

"We are?" Said Ruff.

Hiccup paced back and forth. "It sounds like their homes have been destroyed by the Flame Whipper. Snotlout, you said they don't like dragons. Was it definitely the dragons?"

"Well, I assume so." Said Tuffnut. "I mean, they were screaming about flying demons and trying to stab Belch with pitchforks."

"Excellent!" Said Hiccup.

"It's official!" Snotlout waved his hands in the air. "Hiccup has officially lost his mind! Don't worry, the Snot will get us out of this one!"

Hiccup laughed. "Nope, not gone crazy yet. If we can train the Flame Whipper so it doesn't terrorise those people anymore, maybe they'll trust us."

"It could work." Said Heather.

"Thoughts, Astrid?" Hiccup turned to his girlfriend, who had been unusually quiet.

"Yeah, good plan."

"Okay," Hiccup drew another map in the soil. "Snotlout, you and Heather will lore the Flame Whipper towards this stream. Astrid, you'll be positioned here; twins, here. Your job is to stop the Flame Whipper reaching the village if it makes a run for it."

"What are you going to do, Mr. Future Chief Of Berk." Ruff put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to stand by the stream and train the dragon. According to the Dragon Eye, Flame Whippers are most comfortable around water."

The plan seemed to be working. Hiccup could see Heather and Snotlout flying towards him. The trees below them were shaking, presumably from the weight of the Flame Whipper. It burst out of the forest and stared at Hiccup. The dragon didn't look frightened. It padded slowly over to the stream and began to drink. Hiccup watched its rippling skin and noticed it was much thinner than it should have been. The poor animal was starving. Hiccup pulled a piece of chicken from his satchel and slowly approached the Flame Whipper. "Hey, little one. You hungry?" The dragon eyed him suspiciously, then came forward and took the meat from Hiccup's hand. He reached out to touch the Flame Whipper, who, to Hiccup's surprise, purred happily. When Hiccup held his hand out, the dragon bowed his head almost instantly, then flopped down onto his side. Hiccup laughed and tickled the Flame Whipper's belly.

The other riders came out of their hiding places. "Wow," Said Tuffnut, "This is disappointing. It usually involves more fire and biting and imminent danger."

"I know," Said Hiccup. "This dragon isn't wild; it's been trained before. It doesn't know how to hunt, that's why it's starving. It's looking to the villagers for food."

"Who trained it?" Asked Heather.

"No idea, that's something we need to figure out. I'm going to go and meet the people who live on this island. Stay here with the dragons. You too, Bud." He added as Toothless moved to follow him.

When Hiccup arrived at the village, he discovered that Tuff was right. Most of the buildings were destroyed. There was a large brightly coloured tent on a scorched patch of land that must have once been the village green. Hiccup approached cautiously. Voices came from inside the tent. Hiccup decided eavesdropping wouldn't be a good start for an alliance, so he called out.

Boots stomped across gravel and the opening to the tent was pulled back. A man not much older than Hiccup, dressed in an electric blue tunic and with a dark sash across his chest, stood in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Hiccup Haddock; heir to the throne of Berk."

The man laughed. "Come to obliterate us with your dragons?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Hiccup by the arm and hauled him inside. "Hey! Listen up!" The room fell silent. "The future chief of Berk has graced us with his presence."

Hiccup looked around. The tent was full of people of all ages, some lying on dirty mattresses on the floor, others sitting on tables or leaning against tent poles. They were all staring at him. A middle-aged woman in a torn dress stood, her eyes shining, "You've come to help us!" She addressed the other occupants of the tent, "I told you all he'd come!"

A man laughed. "Ingrid, get your head out of the clouds. The Berkians hate us. He's probably the one who set that dragon on us in the first place."

Hiccup didn't inform the people in front of him that the Berkians weren't even aware they existed. Instead, he cleared his throat. "Yes, I am here to free you from the Flame Whipper."

"So that's what it's called." Someone behind him muttered.

"I have trained the dragon." Said Hiccup simply. "I will remove it from your island, take it back to my base."

Ingrid began to clap, and slowly others joined her. An elderly man shouted, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"I'll show you." Hiccup lead them out of the tent and set off a signal flare with his shield. Within minutes, the other riders emerged from the forest. The Flame Whipper bounded over to Hiccup, licking his face like a puppy. Hiccup laughed, and turned back to the people. "He was just hungry." Some of the villagers had approached the other riders and were eyeing the dragons warily. To Hiccup's delight, one of the children reached out to pet Meatlug.

The man in the blue tunic appeared at Hiccup's side. "Thank you." He said gruffly, and held out his hand. "Ragnar."

"Ragnar, are you leader of these people?"

"No," Said Ragnar. "Kinter is chief of the Wanderers."

"May I speak with him?" The Flame Whipper bumped its head into Hiccup's hand and he scratched its chin.

"He is away on business for a moon cycle. I am charged with protecting my people in his absence."

"I can help you there." Said Hiccup. "I came here to speak with you about an alliance."

"I cannot make decisions alone. Come back in seven moons, after I have consulted the Wanderers."

Hiccup nodded. "Can you tell me what support you'd need from an alliance so I can think about how we can best work together?"

Ragnar almost snarled. "I share no information before discussing with my people."

Hiccup held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. We will leave you in peace, and I look forward to our discussion upon my return." Ragnar nodded, and Hiccup lead the Flame Whipper over to the other dragon riders. "Let's go." Wordlessly, they mounted their dragons and rose into the air. The Wanderers gazed open mouthed.

"We have a potential alliance." Said Hiccup. "We need to go to Defenders of the Wing Island."

"Shouldn't we scout the docks?" Said Snotlout.

"This is more important. I promised I'd tell Mala immediately about any new allegiances, plus we need to get the Flame Whipper out of here."

It was a long flight to Defenders of the Wing Island, made slower by the Flame Whipper being carried between Barf, Belch and Windshear. They bumped into Fishlegs en route, who said he'd fill them in on what he'd discovered back at the Edge. The conversation then turned to an argument about the rules of Maces and Talons, which everyone joined in with. Except Astrid. Hiccup flew next to her, "You okay?"

"Fine." She called back without looking at him. Hiccup wasn't sure what else he could do. They were flying over a large, uninhabited island when Astrid suddenly circled downwards. Hiccup followed her.

"What?" Yelled Snotlout, "Why are we stopping?" Hiccup felt worry twist in his chest. He had a very good idea why they were stopping. As soon as they landed, Astrid slipped off Stormfly's back and doubled over with her hands on her knees. Oh Thor.

Hiccup was beside her in an instant. She didn't look up at him, but gasped out, "I'm gonna hurl."

"I can see that, Astrid." Said Hiccup, not unkindly. He gently pulled her hair back and rubbed vigorously between her shoulder blades.

Behind him, he could hear Snotlout laughing. Heather spoke. "Come on guys, she doesn't need an audience for this."

Hiccup made soft hushing noises as Astrid dry retched repeatedly. "Oh honey." Astrid's next heave was more productive. Hiccup tried not to listen to the sound. She stopped gagging, and Hiccup whispered, "Done?" She gave a small nod, then began walking towards the other riders. Hiccup went with her, his hand still on her back. She didn't push him away.

"Oh My Thor!" Yelled Snotlout.

"It's not funny." Sighed Hiccup.

"Astrid just barfed on Hiccup!" Snotlout seemed almost gleeful. Astrid wrapped her arms around her stomach. Hiccup looked down at his trousers, which were slightly splattered.

"Woah!" Said Tuff.

"What?" Astrid snapped.

"It's just you must really be ill. You're not attempting to kill Snotlout with your axe."

Heather touched Astrid's arm. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Hiccup tried not to let his frustration show. "You're obviously not fine, Babe." The words slipped out before he could stop them. He'd never called her Babe in front of their friends before.

Snotlout doubled up in hysterics. "Ha! He called you Babe!"

"Why can't he call me Babe? I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah, his girlfriend who just puked all over him."

Astrid groaned.

"It's fine, it'll wash out. Let's get you home." Said Hiccup.

"I'm fine now, and you can stop rubbing my back. We need to get to Defenders of the Wing Island."

Hiccup reluctantly let his hand drop away but turned her to face him. "Astrid you're not fine."

"Yes, I am. Why aren't you listening to me, Hiccup?"

"Because you lied to me this morning." Hiccup spoke clearly, and Astrid didn't meet his eyes.

"Ooh! What'd she lie about?" Yelled Ruffnut. "The Twinvestigators are on the case."

Tuff shoved his face close to Astrid's. "What did you say to one young Mr. Haddock?"

Astrid pushed him away. "I was fine this morning, and I'm fine now."

"I should have made you stay at the Edge."

"What?!" Squealed Fishlegs. "You thought she felt ill and you still let her come on the mission?!"

"...Yes." Said Hiccup.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Wow, Hiccup jeopardises the whole trip by bringing his barfing princess along for the ride. By Odín, isn't that great!"

"Look, we're wasting time arguing," Said Astrid. "I'm fine, let's go."

"Astrid, you said you were fine last night, and now you've been sick again."

"Wait," Fishlegs whispered in horror, "She actually vomited and you still let her come? What if she's infected the Wanderers? This could jeopardise the whole alliance."

"I'm not contagious."

"How do you know? Are you a doctor?" Said Ruffnut.

"I was reacting to the chillies."

Heather rested her hand on Astrid's arm. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, not your fault."

"Erm guys," Said Tuffnut. He was poking Astrid's mess with a stick. "I'm not seeing any chillies in here."

"Oh Odin's ghost." Astrid muttered into her hand.

"Tuff, stop that." Yelled Hiccup, touching Astrid's shoulder.

Tuff ignored him, "You know, it mainly looks like mashed up toast. And that burning stuff that lives in our stomachs. I thought Ruff was-"

Astrid gagged into her fist. Snotlout stepped away from her. "Tuff! Stop it! Or I swear to Loki I'll make you wash the puke out of my clothes!"

"Oh sorry," Tuff walked back over. "I get a bit carried away. It's all part of being a Twinvestigator. You know, part of my true inbuilt nature? You wouldn't understand, you aren't in touch with your inner beings."

"He has got a point though." Hiccup said to Astrid. "I think you brought up everything last night. I don't think it can be the chillies."

Astrid climbed onto Stormfly's back and looked Hiccup in the eye. "It's the chillies." She said firmly.


	3. The Arrow

Hiccup was sat on his bed sketching a blueprint for Dragon Fly 5. He'd told Heather that she would be in charge of the Edge today whilst he made sure Astrid rested. He glanced down at his girlfriend, who was snoring very quietly. Her blonde hair was lose and spread over the pillow in a tangle of curls. Astrid had insisted on coming to Defenders of the Wing Island the day before despite everybody's protests and Fishlegs' fretting about her being contagious. The visit had been uneventful (apart from Snotlout pretending to gag behind Astrid's back. Hiccup wasn't sure whether she noticed). By the time they got home Astrid was very pale. She allowed Hiccup to tuck her into his bed and stroke her forehead until she fell asleep. This change in her behaviour alarmed Hiccup more than her illness itself. He didn't hear her wake in the night, though, which he decided was a good sign.

Astrid stirred and her eyes fluttered open, alarmed. "Hiccup?"

"Shh, I'm here." He cupped her face with his hand. "How are you?"

Astrid shifted in the bed and grimaced.

"You okay?" He asked.

Astrid nodded her head. "Help me sit up." Hiccup propped her against pillows. She touched the large pile of cushions, then looked at him questioningly.

"Heather brought some spares around to try to keep you comfy."

"I'm fine, Hiccup. You can all stop worrying."

"I always worry about you." He kissed her cheek. "How's your stomach?"

"Sore."

"I'm not surprised. You were very sick."

"Don't remind me."

"Think you can manage a few sips of water?" Astrid nodded eagerly and took the glass he offered her. She gulped, and sighed with relief before taking another drink. Hiccup grabbed the tumbler. "Small, slow sips, Astrid."

"I don't need you to tell me how to drink, Hiccup." Astrid motioned for the water, and Hiccup reluctantly gave it to her. Astrid drained the glass. This was going to end badly.

"I need to check on Stormfly." Astrid pulled back the covers. Hiccup pushed the blanket back over her legs.

"Heather's looking after Stormfly today."

"Why?"

"Because you're busy staying in bed." Hiccup answered her next question before she asked. "And I'm busy making you stay in bed." Astrid rolled her eyes, but lay back against the pillow. She picked her knitting up from the bedside table. She seemed to be making some sort of black stuffed animal, but had refused to tell Hiccup exactly what it was when he'd asked before. He could only assume her secrecy meant it was something for him.

The next hour passed in comfortable silence broken only by the clicking of Astrid's knitting needles. Hiccup was absorbed in a lengthy passage in his book on the use of blue oleander to induce miscarriage in Viking women when he realised Astrid had stopped knitting. Her work had fallen to the floor and she was gingerly rubbing her stomach.

"Babe?" Hiccup touched her arm gently. "You need the bathroom?" Astrid nodded, her lips pressed together in a straight line. Hiccup sprang to his feet, helped her up and led her towards the toilet. She brought up the water she'd drunk earlier. "That's it, catch your breath," murmured Hiccup as she gasped afterwards. "Better now?"

Astrid nodded sheepishly. "I think I'll listen to you about drinking next time."

At midday there was a knock on the door and Heather's face appeared. "How are you, Astrid?" Astrid smiled weakly.

"How're things going on the Edge?" Asked Hiccup.

Heather laughed. "Well, Snotlout has started a one-man mutiny to gain leadership in your absence, and the twins are creating some strange potion in their boar pit."

"So, business as usual." Astrid chuckled.

"I don't know how you manage, Hiccup!"

"Neither do I!" Said Hiccup.

Heather came further into the room, revealing a small tray she was carrying. "I thought some food might help. Keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry." Said Astrid quietly. Hiccup kissed the top of her head and Astrid slipped her hand into his. "I wouldn't keep it down, anyway. Not until this bug is gone."

Heather sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. "Astrid, I don't think you've got a bug." Hiccup blinked at her in surprise, unsure what else could possibly be wrong with Astrid. Astrid, however seemed to understand what Heather meant. A realisation dawned on Hiccup: Astrid was having a bad time of the cycle.

"Shall I go take a walk?" He asked. Astrid nodded.

Hiccup went straight to Fishlegs' hut and, as expected, found Toothless playing 'Toss the Sheep' with Meatlug. "Hey, Bud!" Hiccup laughed as his dragon playfully knocked him over.

"How is she?" Fishlegs stood from his desk.

"Still puking." Said Hiccup as he got up from the floor.

Fishlegs patted Hiccup's shoulder. "She'll be fine, she's Astrid. In the mean time..."

"Shall we look at that map?" Hiccup grinned. They spent the best part of an hour tracing the layout of Viggo's base. Secret passageways were shown in great detail, and the room names gave clues to the Hunters' activities.

"Why does Viggo have a room labelled Maces and Talons?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Of course Viggo has a room labelled Maces and Talons."

"True. Hey, there are stables marked here."

Hiccup leant over the parchment. "I wonder what animals they're for."

"Maybe he's keeping livestock to feed his workers." Said Fishlegs.

Hiccup frowned. "Yeah. You said the transport ship you followed went to an island near the Southern border of the Archipelago?"

"Yeah, it was a rocky island with a huge natural harbour full of ships. Strange place for a port though; the island has pretty much no cover."

"And no natural resources to sustain the people working on the shipyard either." Said Hiccup. "Why would Viggo transport his cargo there?"

"I don't think the ship I followed had any dragons on it. It must have been returning from a mission. We need to follow a ship holding captured dragons."

"No," Said Hiccup. "We need to cut off the food supply to Viggo's dock. If we can weaken his forces it'll be easier to destroy his ships. If he has no way to transport the dragons, they'll be safe."

"And what about when he builds new ships?"

"He won't. Without a food supply he won't be able to employ construction workers."

Hiccup and Fishlegs drew up a detailed plan for identifying Viggo's source of food and fresh water. Hiccup's mind kept wandering back to Astrid, but Fishlegs was on a roll. Eventually there was a momentary pause in the conversation, "Awesome, Fishlegs. I've got to go."

"But we haven't considered the possibility of Viggo being allied with a tribe who supply food."

"I know. We'll talk about it later, I promise. Right now Astrid needs me."

When Hiccup got back to his hut, Heather and Astrid were sat on his bed together. They were playing Penuckle, a Berserker card game. Astrid had clearly been crying. Hiccup sat next to her. "You okay?"

"Shh, don't distract me." She placed a chief of clubs on the pile of cards, Heather groaned and picked up from the deck. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hiccup."

He stroked his thumb across the dried tear tracks on her cheek. "Are you really fine, or are you Astrid-fine?"

"Can we talk about something other than how I feel?"

"Sure." Hiccup filled the two women in on his conversation with Fishlegs.

"Strange," Said Heather. "When I was with the Dragon Hunters they never mentioned a harbour. Must be a new development."

"That would make sense given the sudden increase in the number of Dragon Hunter ships." Astrid was absentmindedly shuffling the playing cards.

Heather stood up and stretched. "I need to check Windshear. I promised her we'd go flying this afternoon. I'll leave you two to chat."

Hiccup thought this sounded decidedly like Astrid had something to tell him. Once they were alone, he glanced at Astrid. She was avoiding his gaze. "So, um, how are you?"

"Would you stop asking me that, Hiccup."

"Sorry. I'm just worried about you." Hiccup sighed.

"I know." She looked at him. "I'm sorry too, I know this is hard for you. You've got a lot on, what with Viggo and the Flame Whipper." As if on cue, there was a loud roar of fire from somewhere outside followed by Snotlout screaming. Hiccup and Astrid both chuckled. Astrid turned her head away. "The last thing you need is me being unwell."

"Astrid," Hiccup gently touched her chin, "Nothing is more important to me than making sure you're well. Everything else can wait."

"But Viggo, the dragons..."

"Heather's dealing with it."

Astrid nodded, and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Umm, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

When Astrid spoke again, her voice was tiny and almost afraid. "Would you... would you hug me, please?"

Hiccup was alarmed by her request and how fragile she looked. This was definitely more than a stomach bug. "Of course I will, Astrid." She practically fell against his chest. He held her as she cried, unsure of what to say. He couldn't comfort her because he didn't know what was wrong.

They were still in each other's arms when the warning horn sounded. "Oh Thor, not now." Muttered Hiccup.

Astrid sat up. She had stopped crying. "Go, Hiccup." He hesitated, and she touched his face. "I'll be fine." Stormfly nudged her rider's head gently.

As Hiccup ran outside, calling for Toothless, it occurred to him that Astrid hadn't insisted on coming to help defend the Edge. His heart sunk: she must be feeling worse. The waters around the island were full of Dragon Hunter ships. Fishlegs and Snotlout were hovering above the clubhouse arguing. "No, Fishface! We need to take out the support vessels so the main ship is weaker!"

Hiccup interrupted them. "Where's Heather?"

"She was gathering firewood from the other side of the island." Said Fishlegs as a boulder smashed into the defensive wall.

"Twins?"

"Thor knows." Snotlout snorted. "They've probably gotten themselves captured."

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup, "Where's Astrid?"

"In bed."

"Oh fabulous!" Snotlout rolled his eyes. "The Edge is under siege and Princess gets to sleep."

"Snotlout! Would you stop calling her that!" Hiccup glanced back at the ships, which were drawing nearer. "Looks like it's just the three of us."

The counter-attack seemed to be going well. Fishlegs had drawn arrow fire from all ships as he made to strike the centre vessel. Meatlug had been hit; but the injury had little impact due to Gronckles' natural immunity to dragon root extract. This had allowed Snotlout and Hiccup to fly in undetected and sink several of the boats.

"Hiccup Haddock!" Ryker was stood on the deck of the lead ship. "Yer pathetic plan to sink my army won't work."

"Well that's funny," Said Hiccup, "Because from here it looks like we've just sunk most of your fleet."

Ryker laughed, then turned to one of his men. "Fire." Hiccup watched in horror as a flaming missile was catapulted over the wall and right towards his hut.

"Astrid!" Screamed Hiccup. He urged Toothless forward, knowing full well that they would be too late. The wind and his heartbeat rushed in his ears. Toothless cut through the air, but Hiccup barely noticed. The missile was seconds away from his hut, away from Astrid.

The twins appeared over Hiccup's hut and rammed their dragon into the boulder. It fell, smashing through the walkway connecting the clubhouse to the docks. Barf and Belch let out a pained roar as Hiccup landed next to them. There was a large burn on the dragon's chest.

"Here!" Fishlegs began splashing water from a bucket over the injury.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Did you see how Barf just shoved his body in the way?" Ruffnut was grinning.

Snotlout sighed. "You mutton heads do realise your dragon is injured, right?"

"Oh, he'll be fine." Said Tuff. "He has Thorston blood, and as everyone knows, the Thorstons were the only people to survive the massacre of the Great Unveiling."

Fishlegs groaned. "Yeah, your dragon doesn't actually have Thorston blood. And the Great Unveiling never-"

"Don't go there." Astrid was hovering above them on Stormfly. "Ryker's regrouping."

"Okay," Said Hiccup. "Ruff, Tuff, stay with your dragon. Snotlout, Fishlegs, we're going to take out the catapults. Astrid, back to bed."

"No way! Admit it, Hiccup, you need my help."

Hiccup felt a pang in his chest. "Actually," he said softly, "I need you to not get hurt."

Snotlout made a gagging sound. "Gross, Hiccup! Anyway, Ryker fired directly at your hut. Probably the least safe place on the Edge right now."

"Yeah," Fishlegs stroked the stubble on his chin, "That was an odd move on Ryker's part. Why Hiccup's hut?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone looked at Tuff. "He knew Astrid was in there. He's trying to strike Hiccup where it hurts."

"That's ridiculous." Fishlegs stopped tending to Barf and Belch's injury. "Why would he think Astrid was in Hiccup's hut?"

Ruff rolled her eyes. "Duh! He's telepathic!"

"Indeed, Sister. We should know. Being the experts at telepathy that we are." The twins banged their helmets together.

"Ugh!" Astrid face-palmed. "Can we please deal with these Hunters before they destroy our base?"

By the time they'd eliminated most of Ryker's catapults, the majority of his men had deserted. It never ceased to amuse Hiccup how quickly dragons turned brave men into nervous wrecks.

"Hold yer fire!" Ryker raised his machete above his head. "Haddock, come and face me like a man."

"It's a trap, Hiccup!" Astrid shouted from nearby.

"If there's an opportunity to end this here without bloodshed I have to try."

"How many times have we heard that before?" Said Fishlegs.

Snotlout drummed his fingers against his jaw. "Hmmm, let me see. How about every time we fight the Hunters; and every time Hiccup nearly gets us all killed!"

"I'm not going to get us all killed, Snotlout."

"Fine, if you want to go talk to the angry Viking with the giant sword who, I might point out, is about three times the size of you, be my guest. But I'm not rescuing you when this goes wrong." Hiccup ignored him and landed on the deck of the ship.

"Without yer dragon." Snarled Ryker.

"He can't fly without me."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to throw him in the ocean then." Before Hiccup could react, two Hunters wrenched him away as other men muzzled Toothless.

"No!"

Ryker chuckled. "Oh don't worry your scrawny head. No dragon this valuable is going over the side. He'll fetch a nice price at the Eastern Trade Circuit."

Hiccup growled. "This isn't exactly talking it out like men, Ryker. What do you want from us?"

"I want the Dragon Eye. Then I'll leave you and yer friends in peace."

"No way. You'll use the Dragon Eye to terrorise every dragon from here to the edge of the Earth."

Ryker chuckled darkly. "Fine. Perhaps this'll change yer mind." An archer on the bridge of the boat fired. It was a perfect shot, and in other circumstances Hiccup would have admired the force and speed with which the bow propelled the arrow. The riders had no time to respond. Hiccup watched, horror struck, as the arrow met its target and Astrid fell into the ocean. Fishlegs and Stormfly both dived after her, but Ryker's men had already caught her with a dragon-proof net and were reeling her in.

"Let her go!" Screamed Hiccup as Astrid's lifeless body was dumped on the deck. He tried desperately to shake off the men holding him, to no avail. "Astrid! Astrid, no!"

"Calm down, she's not dead. Yet." Ryker smirked. "We wouldn't have any bargaining power over you if she were dead, would we?"

Hiccup could feel himself shaking. He heard Astrid's voice in his head, telling him not to give in to Ryker's demands. He knew she would sacrifice herself for the good of the dragons; and he knew he would sacrifice anything to save her. "Fine." He spat. "Fine, have the Dragon Eye. But I want your word that you won't come near us; and I want the antidote to whatever was on the arrow you shot Astrid with."

Ryker raised his eyebrows. "Viggo was right. Being in love with yer partner in battle really does compromise yer strength." He signalled for the men to drop Hiccup, who pulled the Dragon Eye from his satchel and threw it at Ryker.

"Astrid!" He cradled her head. "Come on, wake up!"

"Hiccup, we've got to go!" Fishlegs was hovering somewhere to Hiccup's left.

"The antidote!" Hiccup staggered towards Ryker.

"Got it!" Snotlout held up a small glass vial. Toothless, who had been freed, nudged Hiccup firmly. Hiccup lay Astrid, still unconscious, over the dragon and carried her back to the Edge.

In the clubhouse, Hiccup placed Astrid on her back on the floor. Fishlegs poured a drop of antidote into her mouth and they all held their breath.

"What do you reckon's in it?"

Fishlegs was visibly taken aback by Ruffnut asking a sensible question. He sniffed the antidote. "I'm not sure. It definitely contains red oleander though."

Astrid groaned. "Hiccup? Hiccup!"

"I'm here. Shh, you're alright." He held her hand tightly.

"You're shaking." She reached her other hand up to stroke his hair.

"Yeah, you scared me."

"Did I not say this would happen?" Snotlout had his hands on his hips. "Hiccup tried to make peace with the Hunters and somebody nearly died. Again. When are you going to accept that these guys most definitely do not want to 'talk it out'?"

"Not now Snotlout." Hiccup was helping Astrid sit up. "Hey, you gotta let me support you, okay. We have no idea what you were shot with."

"Who was shot?" Heather had appeared in the doorway. She dropped the fire wood she was carrying and ran across the room to Astrid.

"I'm fine."

"Ooh, where did we hear that before?"

"Shut up Snotlout!" Fishlegs and the twins chorused.

"She'll be okay." Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand. "We got the antidote into her in time."

Heather looked at him, her eyes wild. "Antidote?" Hiccup nodded. Heather let go of Astrid and turned to Fishlegs. "What's in it?"

"We don't know. It's working though, that's the main-"

"You have to find out what's in the antidote!" Heather was frantic.

"Okay, okay! Hiccup where's the book Gothi lent you?"

"My bedside table." Hiccup was confused as to Heather's sudden alarm. She was ushering the other riders and their dragons from the clubhouse. "Heather, what's wrong?" Hiccup tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"You need to tell him." Heather spoke directly to Astrid, whose face was expressionless. Astrid shook her head. "Astrid," Heather was crouched in front of her friend. "Hiccup needs to know. If you don't tell him, I will."

"Don't." Astrid gasped. "I'm not ready."

"You don't have a choice anymore , Astrid."

Hiccup's heart was thundering against his ribcage. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but it was most definitely bad. He watched as Heather left the clubhouse and shut the door behind her. "Astrid, what was Heather talking about?"

Astrid shivered, then pushed his arms away. "I... I think if I tell you, you won't love me anymore."

Hiccup's face creased with worry. "Babe, there's not a single thing you could say that would change how I feel about you."

Astrid stifled a sob. "I've lied to you, Hiccup. I've manipulated you and tricked you these past few months. There's no way we can be together."

"You don't..." Hiccup's voice cracked, "You don't love me?"

"I love you with everything I am."

"Then, why...?"

Astrid was openly crying now. Hiccup reached out to touch her but she flinched away. "Hiccup.." she looked at the shields on the wall, took a deep breath and said the words she was sure would be the death of her.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. No Matter What

TW: discussion of sexual assault without specific details of the attack.

Please be aware that the story from this point forward discusses healing from sexual assault. If this topic may be triggering for you, please do not read the story. Talking about surviving is important, and this story aims to show that survival is absolutely possible.

When I was writing this the lyrics of Uncharted by Sara Bareilles seemed appropriate so I thought I'd include it as an 'unofficial soundtrack'. The tempo of the song is quite upbeat for this scene, so I'm not sure how well it works, but the message of the lyrics fits.

Hiccup sat back, shocked. She couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't possible. Silence hung heavy in the air between them for what felt like hours, but was probably only a matter of moments.

"Astrid...?"

Astrid's shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Hiccup slipped his arm around her. She didn't lean into him, but she didn't move away either. Hiccup swallowed hard. "Who?"

"Do you remember when we infiltrated the Hunter camp?"

"Yeah..."

"And I was captured." Hiccup nodded, not sure what a mission that took place several moon cycles ago had to do with Astrid's pregnancy. He waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle with her own will to speak. Hiccup fought back the anger rising in him: she had slept with somebody else.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally. "It was a mistake."

Hiccup's heart shattered with fury. "Sorry doesn't take it back, Astrid. You're right," he felt hot tears on his face and let go of her arms, "I can't love someone who I don't trust. The Chief Of Berk can't raise another man's child." He stood and stalked across the room, leaning against the door. He wanted to scream and shout; to punch the wall. He could hear his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Hiccup was about to leave, to get on Toothless, fly away and never come back, when Astrid spoke again. "I tried to stop him."

Hiccup's soul fell into his shoe. He wanted to go to her, but his legs wouldn't move. "Astrid?" She didn't turn around, and he stared at her back.

She had stopped crying, and her voice was clear. "I tried to stop him. But he was stronger than me; and I was scared. I didn't fight as much as I should have done. I'm sorry."

Hiccup felt his stomach turn. He pushed the door open, staggered outside and threw up in a nearby bush. He was vaguely aware of the twins yelling something about Astrid having infected him, but he ignored them. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he went back to Astrid.

"You were sick." It wasn't a question.

"Sorry." The word felt so feeble and empty. He wished he could take back everything he'd said to her; wished he could go back in time and protect her at the Hunters' camp. "Can I touch you?" Astrid nodded, and Hiccup folded her in his arms. She lent heavily against his chest, and he breathed in the smell of her hair. He wanted to stay suspended in that moment forever with Astrid safe in his arms. But he had to face the consequences. Astrid was pregnant to a rapist, and he'd said awful things that could never be undone.

"Hiccup?" Astrid was looking up at him through her fringe. "It's okay. You freaked. But you came back."

Hiccup kissed her forehead softly. "I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

"Nah, you're too sensitive. That's why I love you." Astrid began to laugh, a hollow desperation bursting forth from her chest. Hiccup joined in, although he wasn't sure why. It wasn't funny.

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup leant back slightly to look into her face.

"We?"

"Yes. Astrid, do you remember when you were blind and I told you that you had me, no matter what?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here's our 'no matter what'." Astrid looked at him intently, and he wondered if she was going to punch him. Suddenly she kissed him. Hiccup wanted to melt into her, to forget that the world existed. It would be so easy. He broke away, and gazed into her blue eyes. He felt something drop in his brain. "The antidote!"

"What about it?"

"You're pregnant! Lots of the medicinal herbs aren't safe for pregnant women." He scrambled to his feet. "I'll find Fishlegs, stay here!"

"No, I want us to stay together." Astrid took Hiccup's hand and led him out of the clubhouse. They ran down to the boar pit, towards the sounds of their friends' voices. Everyone looked up as Hiccup and Astrid emerged breathlessly from the passageway.

"Wow." Said Tuff, "You two look worse than Ruff's chin hair during a thunderstorm."

"The antidote." Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. "What's in the antidote?"

"My experiments haven't finished yet, so I have no conclusive results. I'll-"

Hiccup dropped Astrid's hand and pushed Fishlegs against a nearby rock. "What. Is in. The antidote?"

"Errr..!" Fishlegs stammered. "My preliminary data indicates rosh... indicates roshberries, red oleander, and uhh, sea sn ... sea snake venom."

"What-"

Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid. "Babe, let Fishlegs go."

Hiccup suddenly realised that he was pinning one of his best friends against the wall so hard it was bound to leave bruises. He gasped an apology for the second time that afternoon. Hiccup picked up the book on herbs and, his fingers fumbling, flicked through to find roshberries and red oleander. Neither said anything about pregnancy.

"Nothing on sea snake venom. Fishlegs, what do you know-"

"Let's all go to the club house." Astrid began walking away. Ruff shrugged, and everyone followed her.

Five minutes later they were sat around the table where Tuff and Snotlout had played Maces and Talons the day before. It felt like a lifetime ago, when the world made sense. Well, more sense than it did right now.

"I need to tell you something." Said Astrid quietly. She was sat on the bench with her legs curled up underneath her body.

"Oh, you don't have to tell us." Tuff chuckled. "We already know exactly what you're going to say."

"Really?" Said Astrid.

"Yeah, we're telepathic, remember?" Ruff clicked her neck. "Preparing to detect."

Heather set a mug of yak milk on the table and took a seat. "What is it, Astrid?" Hiccup strongly suspected Heather already knew what Astrid was going to say.

"Obviously," Said Tuff, "Astrid has been secretly keeping a Lycanwing as a pet."

"It's bitten her and the antidote is causing her to morph into a dragon before the full moon." Ruff continued.

"Guys," Fishlegs sighed, "We've been over this. The Lycanwing is a myth."

"Oh, so Astrid's not turning into a blood-thirsty monster?"

"Nope."

"Disappointing." Tuff dropped something that looked suspiciously like an antique dragon hunting knife on to the floor behind him.

Astrid cleared her throat and the others turned to look at her. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew this would happen!" Snotlout's face was a mixture of triumph and indignation. "I warned you that sleeping in the same bed was a bad idea. Did you listen? No. Well clearly your insistence that you weren't 'doing anything' was a complete lie!" He turned to Hiccup. "Oh Gods, I cant wait to see Stoick banish you from the tribe for sex before marriage."

"I wonder who'll be chief next?" Said Tuffnut.

"Me, obviously." Snotlout flexed his muscles.

"Actually," Astrid was blushing furiously, "The baby isn't Hiccup's."

Fishlegs covered his mouth, the twins gasped and Heather knocked over her drink. Hiccup was surprised: Heather obviously didn't know as much as he had thought.

"Ha!" Snotlout slapped the table. "Hiccup's such a lousy boyfriend that Astrid cheated on him!"

Astrid let out a strangled sob, and Hiccup pulled her close to him. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm right here."

"Hang on." Said Fishlegs. "Why are you being nice to her, Hiccup? She's pregnant with another man's child!" Hiccup ignored him and Fishlegs continued, "If you were betrothed Astrid would be executed for treason. And you're hugging her like-"

"Shut up, Fishlegs." Heather spoke with such venom that the whole table looked up. "Let her finish."

Astrid took a shaky breath. "I was-" she was cut off by a gag. Hiccup rubbed Astrid's back as Heather pushed a bin into her lap.

"You're alright." Hiccup soothed. "You don't have to do this, Astrid."

"I need to, Hiccup." After a few seconds Astrid loosened her grip on the bin and swallowed. "I... I was raped." It was the first time she'd said the word and it tasted bitter in her mouth. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the wall of silence from the other riders. She focused on Hiccup, as if his hand on her waist was the only real thing in existence.

Eventually Tuffnut broke the silence. "I don't know what rape is, but I'm gonna guess from your faces that it's, err, no bueno."

Fishlegs spoke quietly. "It means she didn't want to." Fishlegs turned to Astrid. "By Odín, I'm sorry Astrid."

Astrid laughed, the same hollow laughter she and Hiccup had shared earlier. "Don't worry, Fishlegs. You're not the first person to jump to conclusions today." Hiccup rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Wait, so we're not mad at Astrid?" Tuff was still looking confused.

"No." Said Heather quietly. "We're mad at whoever did this."

"Who was it?" Snotlout's voice had a dangerous edge, his usual bravado gone. "I'll make him-"

"I can't tell you, not yet."

"How am I supposed to know who to murder?" Snotlout's hand had tightened on his dagger.

"Ask the twins," Astrid raised her eyebrows, "They're telepathic." Everybody laughed, and Astrid wished they could cocoon themselves in the sound.


	5. Heather and Fishlegs

TW: healing from sexual assault, rape culture

Please note that this story discusses rape. Please do not read this story if it may be triggering for you. Talking about survival is important, and this story aims to show that survival is absolutely possible.

Someone asked in the reviews if you'll find out what happened during the rape. I will not be sharing any details of what happened when Astrid was raped because the details are not important to the conversation surrounding survival. There's no need to describe assault, and so often in media rape is portrayed in a sexualised way. This is not helpful.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fishlegs was pruning the trees in his meditation garden. He was just finishing a sculpture of Meatlug when Heather appeared. "Hey you," Said Fishlegs. Heather didn't smile. Fishlegs put down his clippers . "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have spoken to Astrid like that last night."

Fishlegs sighed. "Heather, don't you think I feel bad enough already? How was I supposed to know she-"

Heather folded her arms. "You should have guessed. You've known Astrid all your life, there's no way she would cheat on Hiccup. And even if she had, you still shouldn't have told her she would be executed for treason."

"Yeah," Said Fishlegs quietly. "That may have been a bit far. But honestly, rape isn't the first thing that comes to mind when a woman's pregnant to a man who isn't her boyfriend."

"Why not?"

Fishlegs sighed and wandered over to the bench in the corner of the garden. "It's not common, is it? I mean, most men don't do that."

Heather sat next to Fishlegs. "Enough men do it. Every woman knows someone who has been assaulted, Fishlegs. So many women have first hand experience."

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "Have you ever been...?"

"No," Heather glanced at Fishlegs. "I know plenty of women who have been, though. You'd be surprised. Why do you think I made this?" She held up her double headed axe.

"Wow," Said Fishlegs. "Do all women have to defend themselves?"

"Yeah," Said Heather.

Fishlegs looked at the floor. "Well, how do we support Astrid? I mean, this is going to be hell for her."

"It's already hell for her." Heather thought for a moment. "Just be kind, Fishlegs. Remember there's nothing you can do to make any of it better; so you just have to try not to make things worse."

"Heather, I would never-"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "You told her she was going to be executed."

"Well, someone had to mention it. Under Berkian law, she'll have to prove that she didn't consent."

"That's barbaric." Heather was fiddling with a branch clipping she had picked up from the ground.

Fishlegs patted Heather's forearm. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll all stand behind her, Heather. If anyone can get through this, it's Astrid."

"I know." Said Heather. "I think Hiccup is going to need your support though. It'll be a tough time for him too."

"Yeah," Said Fishlegs. "I can't imagine how I'd feel in his place."


	6. The People Of Hope

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Hiccup had wanted desperately to send Fishlegs to Berk to ask Gothi about sea snake venom and pregnancy. Astrid had forbidden it; she wasn't ready for anyone on Berk to know (even the silent medicine woman who, Hiccup was sure, wouldn't tell a soul). Though he was scared Astrid would become unwell, Hiccup respected her wishes. Astrid'd had so many violations recently, she needed to know she could rely on Hiccup and the dragon riders. Hiccup had given up trying to make her rest, she seemed to cope much better when in the air on Stormfly. He couldn't blame her, he was well aware of the sky's power to make you forget. Hiccup had been trying to get back into the routine of life on the Edge. It felt odd cleaning out dragon stables like nothing had changed. There was so much to talk about, but every time he tried to broach the subject, Astrid said she wasn't ready to discuss anything. She was clearly struggling, though. The time they spent alone at night was evidence of that.

Hiccup was broken from his thoughts by Fishlegs. "Hiccup! Come quickly!"

Hiccup dropped the broom he was holding and sprinted out of the stables. "Astrid!"

"Relax! Astrid's fine. It's-"

Tuffnut interrupted Fishlegs. "Well, she's not really fine. You know, given the whole Pregnant-With-A-Dragon-Hunter's-Baby situation. And whatever's up with her stomach. And her tear ducts. I mean, who knew Astrid could-"

"Tuff! Not helping!" Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, "What's wrong?"

"Snotlout just got back from scouting Viggo's dock. There are even more ships, the Hunters are clearly planning something big."

"Right. We need to investigate straight away, cut off resources to the shipyard."

Several hours later the riders were flying just South of the harbour. Astrid had insisted on coming, and Hiccup hadn't protested much. After Ryker's attack on his hut, Hiccup secretly felt much happier when Astrid was near him. The Flame Whipper, which Tuffnut had christened 'Sir Steve Dragon Lord Of Awesomeness' had clearly wanted to come too. However, as Steve couldn't fly, he had to stay at the Edge.

There were five islands near the dock according to the chart Fishlegs had drawn up. Each rider would scout one island looking for anyone who might be aiding Viggo, whilst Hiccup observed the port. He wanted to get a closer look at the Hunter activity.

Toothless growled as he crouched next to Hiccup behind a large rock. The docks were below them; and Hiccup could see men loading baskets into the ships' holds. "Fish?" He asked Toothless, who grunted. "Presumably for luring dragons in. But where are they getting the fish? The waters around this island are too rocky to haul in that big of a catch."

The boy and dragon crept closer. There were plenty of boulders to hide behind; but without grass to muffle their footsteps they had to tread carefully. Once they were within earshot, Hiccup stopped to listen to the Dragon Hunters' conversation. "Any idea what Viggo wants to do with these?" Said a large Hunter wearing armour fashioned from brown dragon scales. The thought made Hiccup shudder.

"Why would I know?" The second Hunter threw the basket he was carrying onto the pile, and a salmon fell out. Toothless licked his lips.

"No, Bud."

The scale-clad Hunter spoke again. "Pub later?"

His friend chuckled as they walked away, "Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "That's strange, there's nothing on this island." Toothless murmured in agreement.

Toothless suddenly stood and stalked around the edge of the dock. Hiccup called after him, but the dragon only looked back and kept going. "You got something, Bud?" Hiccup scrambled after Toothless. Toothless stopped behind a large grey canvas tent and nudged the fabric. Hiccup slipped inside. It was clearly some kind of commanders quarters. There was a small wooden table in the corner covered in parchment. One piece caught Hiccup's eye. It was a shipment plan that detailed a convoy of dragons being taken to the Eastern Trade Circuit in one moon cycle's time. Hiccup had never seen an operation this large. He continued to scan the document and his eyes caught the name of Viggo's accomplice: the People of Hope. The People of Hope were granting the Hunters safe passage, food, water and shelter in exchange for dragons.

Somebody was approaching, their footsteps ringing out against the rock. Hiccup left the tent and made a hasty get away with Toothless. They were more vulnerable on the ground, but Hiccup didn't dare take to the air. He wanted to leave without being noticed, if that were possible.

Ten minutes later Hiccup landed on a sea stack just out of sight of Viggo's shipyard. Astrid and the twins were already there, and reported seeing nothing on their islands.

"You know," Said Tuffnut, "Its a shame Ruff and I didn't find the tribe. We'd have been able to bring them to our side."

Astrid folded her arms. "How, exactly, would you have done that?"

"My dear Astrid," Ruff waved her hand regally, "Converting the views of troublesome people is a Thorston specialty."

"Making people so miserable that they throw themselves off a cliff doesn't count."

"Well, it sort of does." Said Tuff. "It stops them opposing what we want to do, anyway."

Astrid facepalmed and went to look at the manifest with Hiccup. "The People Of Hope? Why have we never heard of them before?"

"I don't know, they're under Viggo's protection I guess?"

"I think I might know." Fishlegs had joined them. "I found their village." He marked a cross in the centre of the island he had scouted. He shuddered. "They keep dragons in cages, it looks like they're used in religious rituals."

Hiccup's stomach twisted at the thought of what those dragons must endure. "The People Of Hope avoid the Archipelago because we'd free their dragons if we knew about them."

Fishlegs recounted the various food and water sources he'd spotted; as well as the locations of the island's defence system. Hiccup was always amazed at Fishlegs' ability to remember the fine details. Once Heather and Snotlout returned, the riders discussed an attack on the People Of Hope.

"-and then the twins will blast their main well." Hiccup finished. Ruffnut and Tuffnut bashed their helmets together.

"I don't know," Heather bit her lip. "We don't know who these people are; or their intentions. I'm not sure it's a good idea to go in dragons blazing."

"We don't have time. If we don't cripple Viggo's supply chain immediately, his fleet will capture thousands of dragons. Then he'll come after ours."

Astrid scratched Stormfly's neck. "Hiccup's right. We might only get one shot at this."

The riders flew below the tree line, each approaching the village from a different direction. Hiccup was nervous: whilst Fishlegs' recon skills were excellent, they didn't have much information to go on. He spotted a charred tree stump in the distance and landed, hoping to avoid the sentries Fishlegs had reported nearby. He waited for Snotlout's signal that the guards of the dragon cages had been knocked out; and his thoughts drifted to Astrid. He really wasn't comfortable with a pregnant woman going in to battle on a dragon. He prayed to Odín that she would be okay. It wasn't just Astrid he was worried about: Hiccup needed to look after her child too. Their child.

At that moment, Hiccup spotted a blast of fire from the other side of the island. It was time. He nudged Toothless forward and, as expected, a flurry of arrows rained down from the trees. Toothless used evasive manoeuvres, then gracefully twisted to return fire. Hiccup spotted the sentries: two women wearing knee-length red capes. Their black hair spilled in curls from their hoods and they held the most ornate black bows Hiccup had ever seen. "Shoot to stun, Bud." The women dropped from the trees. Hiccup caught one woman, and Toothless the other. They lay the sentries on the forest floor and rushed towards the village without looking back.

In the village, all hell was breaking loose. Fishlegs had built a wall of lava around the caged dragons which the People Of Hope were dousing with water. Stormfly soared over the village, her spines poking holes in the wooden houses. Snotlout blasted the food store, and the villagers screamed. They hurled spears at Hookfang, but the Monstrous Nightmare was out of range. "Missed me!" Chanted Snotlout as he turned to destroy their barn.

From the woods, a large group of caped warriors rushed forwards. They aimed their bows and began to shoot. Hiccup fired at them, but somebody threw a bolas that caught Toothless' tail. Rider and dragon plummeted to the ground. Hiccup pulled a knife from his pocket and tried to cut the ropes, which seemed to be coated in some kind of indestructible substance. It was no use. He raised his sword and ignited the blade. Three warriors lunged at him. Hiccup punched hard in the first warrior's chest and he stumbled backwards. Another grabbed Hiccup from behind, and he struggled as somebody ran at him with a mace. Hiccup raised his sword and blocked the blow. It is hard to fight back whilst a violent stranger is trying to drag you to the floor. Suddenly the warrior in front of him fell forwards. Astrid stood there, her foot raised. Hiccup didn't ask where Stormfly was. He kicked out the legs of the warrior behind him, then staggered towards the remaining woman. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't sure he had much choice. The first warrior had regained her footing. She grabbed Astrid and held a sword beneath her chin.

"Stop in the name of Alura." The voice was clear and rang out across the village square. The People Of Hope all lowered their heads. Hiccup dropped his sword. This seemed like some sort of ritual; and it was not within the Hooligan tribe's customs to disturb a religious ceremony.

"Hookfang, fire!"

A warrior pushed Heather to her knees in front of Snotlout, a blade to her throat. Hookfang's flames immediately died down.

Hiccup stepped forward, "Let Heather go. I'm the leader, it's me you want."

A man dressed in loose black clothes with an emerald green cloak and a small silver crown on his head emerged from the shadows. "Heather is no name for Alura. Identify yourselves, O' those who have kept her from us."

Heather struggled against the woman who held her. "Alura?"

"My Goddess, you are safe now." The man bowed low.

Heather looked directly at the man. "I'd feel safer if you could lower the knife." He nodded, and the warrior dropped her blade. Heather stood up. "I have returned to you. The Dragon Riders guided me back."

The man smiled. "That may be so," Hiccup was tugged into the centre of the village and tied up along with Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs. The man continued speaking. "But they kept you from us all these years. And, let us not forget, they have attacked the Village of Hope."

"Yes." Said Heather. "As I commanded them to. We must release the dragons. They are no longer safe here."

"What's she doing?" Hissed Snotlout.

"Saving our butts." Fishlegs whispered back.

"Oh man, this is a bad idea." Said Snotlout.

"You got a better one?"

"We.. I...Shut up, Astrid."

Hiccup was watching the People Of Hope. They were untying the shackles around the caged dragon's ankles, which were rubbed raw. One by one, the dragons took to the air.

"My Goddess," Said the man in the emerald cloak, "Who are these strangers you brought to the Isle Of Hope?"

"They are friends to all dragons." Heather's voice was quiet but clear. "They told me you were in danger, so I brought them to help."

"Why did they attack us?"

"You question my divine decree?" Heather fixed him with a piercing gaze.

The man dropped to his knees. "No, Alura, I do not."

Hiccup was just admiring Heather's convincing performance as an unknown, if slightly illogical, deity when there was a loud explosion in the forest. Oh Thor. The twins had just blown up the well. Barf and Belch thundered into the village. "So, what'd we miss?" Said Tuff cheerfully.


	7. The Cell

TW: sexual assault, panic attacks

Please be aware that this story discusses sexual assault and associated experiences. Please do not read this story if it may be triggering for you. This chapter doesn't contain specific details of the assault, however it does discuss the associated emotions and fears

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It seems, brother," Ruff replied, "Like everyone is tied up except Heather. Amateurs." Guards approached the twins, bound their wrists and threw them to the ground.

"Ouch! You're on my head, Snotlout."

"Well, Ruffnut, you should have looked where you were falling!"

The man in the emerald cloak crouched in front of Hiccup. "Identify yourself."

"My name is Hiccup Haddock."

"And you lead this band of...?"

"Dragon riders. Yes."

"Good." The man smiled. "You shall be the first to stand trial." Hiccup looked directly into his face, unflinching. The man turned and spoke to a warrior. "Throw them in the dungeon. And prepare their dragons for the sacrifice. We must show Alura how glad we are of her return."

As the riders were lead away, Heather asked whether the trial was necessary. Wasn't the word of a goddess enough to show the rider's innocence?

"If they're innocent, there's no harm in a trial." Said the man. Astrid thought she detected a hint of a smile in his voice.

Astrid's chest tightened as the riders were taken to a large wooden building. It consisted of a single room with a highly polished stone floor and already housed several prisoners. Two women wearing cloaks were braiding yarn together in the corner. A man who, from the way he was dressed, appeared to be from a different tribe, was leaning against a wall chewing something. The guard took off the rider's ties, pushed them into the room and locked the door.

"So," Said Hiccup to his friends, "this isn't so bad."

Snotlout groaned. "You realise you're facing trial by Thor know's what in front of people who sacrifice dragons to gods who don't exist?"

"Actually," Said Fishlegs, "We shouldn't dismiss another culture's beliefs just because they're different to our own. I mean, none of us have ever actually met Thor or Odín."

"Fishface, they're sacrificing our dragons to Heather."

"Excellent point, Sir Snotsalot." Said Tuffnut. "And anyway, I've met Thor. Spoke to him last week. We shall pray to the mighty Thor to free us from our imprisonment."

"Oh Gods." Muttered Hiccup. "Well, there's not much we can do until The People Of Hope release us or Thor turns up, so we'd better hang tight."

"We need to break out of here. They have our dragons." Said Snotlout.

"Relax," Fishlegs sat on the floor. "Heather wouldn't let them hurt the dragons."

"Then why are we locked in here?"

"Snotlout, Heather fooled the Dragon Hunters for many moon cycles." Said Hiccup.

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, because that ended well."

They all sat in thought for several minutes, interrupted only by the twin's 'prayer rituals'. Tuffnut had pulled salt from his tunic pocket and was throwing it over Ruffnut. Ruffnut was chanting ominously whilst swinging her braids in erratic circles.

"Seriously," Fishlegs raised his eyebrows. "You're sacrificing Ruffnut to Thor?"

"Of course not." Said Tuff. "Nobody would want a sacrifice that smells as bad as Ruffnut. We're sacrificing her sock instead." Ruffnut held up a grey woolly stocking with a large hole and wiggled her bare foot. The other riders groaned. Astrid's stomach churned.

"Look," Snotlout lent forward on his elbows. "We've broken out of far tougher prison cells. It's not even guarded. The twins can pick locks, they demonstrated that well enough during the Thorston thieving epidemic of..."

Astrid didn't listen to the rest of Snotlout's plan. She couldn't push the thought from her mind that she was captive once again. Her arms prickled and her heart was fluttering against her ribs. She tried to calm her breathing. She told herself it was okay, this was a different situation. The others were here. Hiccup was here.

Astrid was broken from her thoughts by Tuffnut. "Ah, nope. Thor's not picking up, must be doing his laundry. I say we go with Snotlout's plan."

"Me too!" Ruff raised her hand.

"Guys," Fishlegs was exasperated. "If we break out we'll make things worse. We have to believe in Heather, I trust her with my life."

"Yeah, just 'cos you and Heather are all..." Snotlout made kissing noises.

"It's not like that!"

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. "Fishlegs is right. We stay here, for now at least."

"Tyranny!" Shouted Tuff. "We should vote."

Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid. "Okay, yours is the deciding vote, Astrid. What do you want to do?"

"I want-" Astrid's insides were doing somersaults now and she was struggling not to let her panic show. "I want to..." her voice died in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Babe?" Hiccup sounded alarmed. "Astrid? Are you okay?"

Astrid was shivering violently. Hiccup held her close as she curled into a ball, her hands over her head. The cell was shrinking and there was no air in the room. She gasped for breath but her lungs were being ripped from her body. Far away, a little girl was screaming. Astrid tried to sit up and the world slipped sideways. Everything was clear, migraine bright and she didn't recognise the faces around her. She was vaguely aware that she was shaking. Somebody ran their hand down her back and Astrid went cold. Ryker. Ryker was stroking her hair. She tried to yank her braid away but her hands wouldn't move; she screamed instead. No words came out and her breath got lost in her throat. Laughter ricocheted off the inside of her head and Astrid's chest exploded in pain. She pressed her hand to her tunic, felt her heartbeat which was thundering in her ears. Ryker's hands were on her shoulders and her skin crawled. The child's screams were getting nearer, the hands more desperate. Hiccup. Where was Hiccup? Astrid heard somebody telling Ryker to let go. For a moment the Earth stood still, for a moment there was nothing but silence. Then Ryker released her. Astrid cried, swallowed by terror.

After what could have been a few minutes or several years, Hiccup's voice broke through the fog in Astrid's brain. "Ssh, it's okay. It's okay, Astrid." He told her to breathe: in and out, in and out. She tried to follow his lead. Her breathing was chaotic and she choked on sobs. Eventually she managed to gasp Hiccup's name.

"I'm here. I'm right here, Astrid. Can I touch you?" Astrid nodded and Hiccup slipped his arm around her. "Breathe in." He stroked his hand slowly down her spine. "And out." His hand moved towards her shoulders. She tried to inhale as he rubbed her back, and eventually her breathing felt more controlled. She crawled into Hiccup's lap and buried her face in his chest. Everyone had just seen how weak and pathetic she really was. What did it matter if she stopped trying to hide it? Hiccup folded her in his arms. "You're alright, Angel. You're safe."

"I think I've been poisoned." Said Astrid, her voice shaking.

"Nah," the male prisoner had approached them.

"What are you-"

The man ignored Hiccup, crouched down and spoke directly to Astrid. "You've just had a panic attack, my dear. First one, I'm guessing? They feel horrendous, but they're harmless."

Astrid shook her head. "No. I feel ill, somethings wrong."

The man laughed. "Yeah, you're gonna feel sick for the rest of the day. It takes a while to wear off." He stood and began to walk away. "Let your boyfriend take care of you; the moron clearly loves you."

Astrid sat up. "Don't you call him a-"

The man looked over his shoulder. "That's more like it."


	8. A Game Of Cards

TW: sexual violence, vomit, forced miscarriage/ abortion

The riders were sat on the cold flagstones of the cell floor playing with a pack of cards that Ruffnut had produced from inside her body warmer. Hiccup was surprised that they'd been allowed to keep their possessions; he even still had his satchel. He wasn't complaining, though. The game was helping to pass the time.

"Snotlout!" Said Fishlegs, "You can't play a Night Fury on top of a Warrior. In Supudnic Night Furies are always low."

"How'd you figure?" Snotlout looked over the fan of dog-eared playing cards in his hand.

"I read about it in Bark's Guide to Viking Pastimes. Bark is Berk's leading authority on card games, and he clearly states that Night Furies are low in Supudnic."

"Yeah, well Bark's dead and you're stupid so-"

"Ah, Snotlout, you are right!" Cried Tuffnut. "The value of a Night Fury is a cultural meme, we must consider its weight within the context of the society in which we live. "

"Indeed, brother!" Said Ruffnut. "The shift in Berkian perception of dragons since Bark's time has a large impact on the undertones of card games. Also, we're not on Berk so we need to ask our captors..."

Hiccup drowned out the twins and glanced at Astrid. She was sat a few feet away from him, staring intently at her cards. She seemed a lot better than earlier, but she was still wrapped in Snotlout's coat. For once, Hiccup was glad of Snotlout's penchant for pompous accessories; and grateful that he'd handed over his jacket to keep Astrid warm. She looked up and gave Hiccup a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Then she placed a card on the top of the pile, her fingers trembling slightly.

The game continued in silence for several minutes, and Hiccup realised the others were looking anywhere except at Astrid. Apparently Snotlout noticed too. He put his cards down with a sigh. "So, is anyone going to address the yak in the room?"

"Wait, there's a yak in here?" Said Tuff. "I really need to get my eyes tested."

"It's a figure of speech, bro." Ruffnut also lowered her cards. "He's referring to Astrid's completely unstable emotional outburst earlier."

"It wasn't an outburst." Said Astrid. "I just... panicked, that's all. It won't happen again."

Hiccup turned to her. "There's nothing wrong with freaking out, especially given the situation."

"Yeah, me likey girls who are vulnerable. I notice you're still wearing my coat, Babe."

Astrid gave Snotlout a look that could freeze Surtr's flaming sword.

"Okay, okay. Just an observation."

Fishlegs spoke up. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I am curious to know what a panic attack feels like. I've never seen one before! And we'll be able to support you better if we understand."

Astrid thought for several moments and Hiccup expected her to tell Fishlegs to shut up. Instead, she eventually said, "It was weird, kind of like my body stopped working. My mind was going at a thousand miles an hour and my heart couldn't keep up. I thought I felt someone touching me, stroking my hair. It was horrible."

Snotlout laughed and Hiccup cringed. "Yeah... Um, that was me. Sorry. I was trying to comfort you but I think I just made it worse."

The man in the corner shouted, "You definitely made it worse."

"Thank you for that, kind stranger." Said Hiccup quietly.

Astrid took Hiccup's hand. "You did help, though, when you were talking to me towards the end. I'm sorry I panicked, I couldn't see you and it reminded me of Ryker and I-"

"Ryker?" Said Tuffnut. "When has Ryker ever touched you?"

Hiccup wondered briefly whether his heart had stopped. "Astrid?" He shuffled closer to her. She looked down at her hands and he spoke as gently as he could. "It was Ryker, wasn't it?" Astrid gave a small nod. She suddenly looked like a frightened child. Hiccup wanted to pull her into his lap, hold her tight for all eternity so that nobody could hurt her again. Instead, he lightly touched her shoulder.

Astrid brushed his hand away. She sat up straight and spoke with her usual confidence. "We've always known he's a monster. I won't let him hurt me."

"Oh, that's a relief," Said Tuff, "because it looked like he was having a huge effect on you. You know, with all the puking and crying and hyperventilating and-"

"Enough, Tuffnut." Said Hiccup firmly.

Astrid shot cool daggers at her boyfriend. "I can defend myself just fine, Hiccup."

"I know." Hiccup tried to keep his voice from breaking. He wanted to protect her, but the one time she had really needed him he hadn't been there.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup. "I don't need to be constantly mollycoddled, Hiccup. You don't have to treat me like a piece of broken china, you know."

Hiccup looked away. "Okay."

Hiccup couldn't hold back the tears. Astrid sighed and pulled him into an embrace. "C'mere, Babe." She spoke softly, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her body. Astrid ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"Don't apologise," whispered Hiccup. "I'm sorry. I need to be more sensitive of-"

"It helps."

"What?"

"It helps when you talk to me, hold me, when you stroke my hair and rub my back. I guess I'm just embarrassed, I feel so pathetic and useless."

Hiccup lent back and looked into her face. "Astrid, being upset doesn't make you weak. I'm so proud of how well you're coping; expressing your emotions is so important." He stroked his thumb across the fresh tears on her cheek. "You're the bravest human I know."

Astrid lent in to Hiccup's shoulder and kissed his neck, her mouth sending electric sparks against his throat. He slipped his hands under Snotlout's jacket and pressed against her back. Astrid ran her fingertips through Hiccup's hair as she told him she loved him. He repeated it back against her lips, their words mixing with tears. They kissed desperately, and once again Hiccup wanted to drown in Astrid. After several moments they broke apart.

Snotlout rolled his eyes at them. "Now that you've finished attempting to make babies with your clothes on, can we talk about Ryker?"

"Sure." Said Astrid. "But I'm not convinced there's much to talk about."

"Oh, there's plenty to talk about, young lady." Said Ruffnut. "Firstly, there's the reason he did it."

"Yeah," Said Tuffnut. "I really don't think you're Ryker's type. You're too skinny."

Hiccup sighed. "Ryker raped Astrid because Viggo told him to. Viggo's using Astrid to get inside my head, he knows she's the only thing I care about enough to completely lose my grip. It was an act of war; it had nothing to do with sex. Rape never does. It literally doesn't matter what type Ryker chooses for consensual sexual partners because Astrid was not his partner."

"Ugh!" Tuff groaned, "Imagine what it would be like to sleep with that psychopath. I wouldn't like to meet that unfortunate soul, she'll probably catch a hideous disease and-"

Astrid fixed Tuffnut with a deadpan stare.

"Ohhhh, right. You... know what it's like to... erm, yeah. I'm sure you're not diseased, I mean, you look fairly healthy to me. Your skin isn't covered in purple spots or anything."

Astrid flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Anyone else got any questions, whilst we're discussing the most private thing that's ever happened to me?"

"Yeah." Said Snotlout. "We infiltrated Ryker's camp ages ago. Why did you only start freaking out recently?"

Astrid sighed and fiddled with the dust on the floor. "It's complicated. I knew it had happened, and I knew I should be upset. But I felt okay, kind of distant. Like it had happened to someone else."

"Yeah," Said Ruffnut, "but why start feeling it now? I mean, it's not great timing what with Viggo and the People Of Hope. Unless you're working for Viggo. Although, that would explain quite a lot, actually."

"Astrid's not working for Viggo, Ruff." Said Fishlegs.

Astrid ignored Ruffnut's final comment. "I don't know. I've been going over it in my head but I can't think of a single reason why anything changed."

"You don't have to know why, Astrid." Fishlegs said. "Not everything happens for a reason."

Astrid nodded, then placed a Seven of Maces on the pile of cards.

"Aaah!" Snotlout picked up from the discard pile and play continued.

The light spilling through the window was starting to take on the bruised quality of late afternoon. It must be at least 6pm now, and Hiccup thought wistfully of Toothless. They always went flying at sunset.

The door to the cell opened and several plates of bread were shoved through. Snotlout held up one of the small loaves. "Is this all we get? Don't they know a warrior needs to eat?"

"We're prisoners, Snotlout. But by all means tell them otherwise." Hiccup grabbed two plates and passed one to Astrid. She shook her head. "You need to eat." He said gently.

"I feel sick."

"I know, Astrid, but you're not going to get better if you don't eat."

Astrid sighed. "I don't think I'll keep it down."

"Eating will make you feel better. An empty stomach won't be helping."

"Here," the female prisoners had crossed the room. One held out the metal bucket previously full of fabric scraps, which they'd tipped out in their corner of the cell. Astrid took the bucket wordlessly.

The other woman knelt down and pressed a small amber rock into Astrid's hand. "Quaferium. Helps with nausea. And we're not just giving it to you because we're in the same cell."

Astrid laughed. "Thank you. I'm Astrid."

"Cordelia." Said the woman who had given Astrid the stone. "This is Amelie." She pointed at the other woman. Hiccup noticed that they both had streaks of grey in their black hair.

Amelie smiled stiffly and turned to the rest of the group. "What are you playing?"

"Supudnic." Said Ruffnut. "Wanna join in? We're going to need two more players whilst Hiccup helps Astrid barf."

Hiccup turned his attention to Astrid, who was fiddling with the bread. "Angel, you need to eat it. Hopefully it won't make you sick." He took a bite of his own loaf. It was slightly stale and chewy, but otherwise fine. Astrid sighed and took a mouthful. Hiccup reached out and held her hand, stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

Astrid set down the bread after eating less than half. "I'm done." Hiccup considered asking her to eat more, but she was already looking slightly green.

He lightly placed the bucket in front of her and rubbed her back. "See if you can keep it down, Astrid." They sat in silence for several minutes before Astrid groaned and rested her forehead against the metal rim. Hiccup continued to rub his hand in smooth circles on Astrid's back. "You'll feel better in a minute, Angel." She didn't look up, but her shoulders tightened. She shifted, and forcefully threw up into the bucket. It was over as soon as it started.

Astrid sat up and Hiccup hugged her. She groaned quietly against his shoulder. "Why do I keep puking?"

"It's pregnancy sickness, Babe."

Cordelia paused, about to play one of her cards. "You're pregnant?"

Astrid slipped around in Hiccup's arms to face her. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell the People Of Hope. They don't take kindly to pregnant prisoners."

Astrid nodded, then let out a sudden moan of pain.

"Sore?" Asked Amelie. "Get your husband to rub your lower back, works wonders."

Hiccup did as instructed, alarmed by Astrid's apparent discomfort. She'd been shot in the leg before and walked it off as nothing. He spoke to Amelie over the top of Astrid's head. "Actually, we're not married yet."

"Gosh," Cordelia looked surprised. "Definitely don't tell the tribe you're pregnant."

"Press harder." Said Astrid quietly. Hiccup applied as much pressure as he dared, the heel of his hand digging firmly into Astrid's back. He watched the others as they continued their game of Supudnic. Fishlegs kept interrupting to explain the rules to Amelie and Cordelia.

"Wanna join in?" Fishlegs said to Hiccup and Astrid. "We're starting a new round."

"I'm good." Muttered Astrid with her eyes closed. Hiccup held her closer to his chest, and Fishlegs nodded.

The twins were fighting over who a particular hand of cards belonged to. "That one's mine, you mutton head!" Yelled Ruffnut.

"No, it contains the queen of union ceremonies." Tuff was holding the cards out of Ruffnut's reach. "You're not the queen of anything. And I can officiate Viking unions."

"Tuff, you can't-" Fishlegs began, but was interrupted by Ruffnut.

"Hardest punch wins?"

"You're on!"

Whilst everybody waited for the twins to finish thumping each other, Hiccup looked down at Astrid. She was sweating, and clearly trying to hide how much pain she was in. "Where does it hurt, Astrid?"

Astrid wordlessly placed her hand on her lower abdomen. Hiccup's heart twisted. Was something wrong with the baby? He began gently rubbing Astrid's stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"No. Rub my back. Cramps." She was breathless.

Hiccup began applying deep pressure to Astrid's back again. "Hey, d'you remember our first dragon training session with Gobber when we were kids?"

"Hmm."

"You said that 'it's only fun if you get a scar out of it'. Looks like you'll have to settle for some serious bruises this time, milady." Hiccup kissed the top of Astrid's head.

"This isn't fun." Astrid gasped and dug her fingernails into Hiccup's leg. "Press harder!"

"I'll really hurt you if I press any harder."

Hiccup heard Snotlout snicker and Tuff whisper-shout, "He should just do as he's told. Doesn't he know anything about women?"

Astrid groaned and pressed her temple hard against Hiccup's collar bone. "Hiccup!"

"Babe, you're going to-"

"Hicc-up!" She was now gripping him so tightly she was drawing blood.

"Okay, okay." Hiccup pressed his hand as firmly against her lower back as he could, worried he was going to break her spine. Astrid relaxed her grip on him.

Snotlout was laughing. "You always do whatever Astrid tells you. The future chief of Berk, ladies and gentlemen!"

Cordelia had come over looking concerned. She spoke to Hiccup. "What's Astrid's pain tolerance like?"

"Stupidly high."

Cordelia touched Astrid's arm. "Are you bleeding, dear?" Astrid shook her head and Hiccup let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Cordelia frowned. "Have you had any pain in the last few weeks?"

"Only when I go to the loo."

Cordelia's face creased. "Astrid, I think you might have been injured during the attack."

"No, I'm fine."

Hiccup looked up from destroying Astrid's back muscles. "How do you know you're not hurt? Clearly something's wrong."

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered, "I don't want this baby."

"I know it's awful, Astrid, and I can't even pretend to understand what you're going through. But I love you and I'm going to stay right here with you, okay?"

"You can't raise another man's child."

Hiccup's airways constricted. "Astrid," He swallowed. "I should never have said that."

"It's true, though. You're going to be Chief. You can't marry the mother of a Dragon Hunter's baby."

Hiccup rested his spare hand against Astrid's stomach. "This is not a Dragon Hunter's baby. This is the baby of Astrid Hofferson, warrior of Berk. Astrid, I love you. Any child you have is mine. It doesn't matter who the 'father' is; only who loves the baby."

"You love the baby? Just because it's growing inside me? Are you serious?"

Hiccup gently moved her chin to look her dead in the eyes. "Yes."

"Okay." Her breath was ragged. "Hiccup, I love the baby too. But I feel like I shouldn't, there's a death sentence feeding off my womb."

"It's okay to feel like that, Angel, it's natural. But we'll get through this together. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always. None of this changes that fact."

Astrid buried her face in Hiccup's tunic and they sat in silence for several minutes, Hiccup still massaging Astrid's back. Then Astrid spoke. "I took blue oleander."

"Oh. Well, it's poisonous to dragons, not humans."

Fishlegs whimpered. Hiccup had forgotten the other riders were present. He glanced at his friend. "What is it, Fishlegs?"

"Well, erm, it's just..." Fishlegs was wringing his hands.

"Out with it!"

"Blue oleander induces miscarriage in around fifty percent of Viking women who swallow it." Fishlegs garbled the words.

"Astrid..." Hiccup looked at the woman in his lap.

"Hiccup, did you mean it? What you said about me and the pregnancy."

"I meant every word."

Astrid's voice choked. "I don't want to lose the baby." Hiccup didn't know what to say.

Cordelia took Astrid's hand. "Okay, love. Hopefully this'll pass without miscarriage. We've just got to get you through the pain. Leave it in the hands of the Gods."

Hiccup was staring into the distance. He should have realised that she would be finding pregnancy traumatic. But, once again, he hadn't been there when she needed him. Astrid had taken poison by herself and not told him, and now their baby was dying. From the looks of things, Astrid might even be dying too.

"Hiccup!" Cordelia's voice was sharp. "Hold it together."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She was still curled up in his lap, Cordelia holding her hand. He continued to rub her back, but ran his other hand down her arm. "I'm here, Angel, I've got you." He turned to Cordelia. "She needs to see a healer. We need to call-"

"No. They'll find out she's pregnant; nobody can know."

Astrid wriggled, then muttered, "Hiccup, help me turn around." He helped her reposition herself so their fronts were touching and Astrid's chin was resting on his shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around his back, and he wondered whether she'd ever let go. He could quite happily have stayed like that forever. Hiccup stroked Astrid's hair gently. She tensed and he lightly rubbed her shoulders. Astrid made a soft choking sound followed by a small wetness on Hiccup's tunic.

"Shhh, it's okay, Babe." He whispered to her. She shifted, gagged very quietly and brought up more fluid.

"Is she being sick?" Asked Cordelia. Hiccup nodded and continued rubbing the top of Astrid's back. Cordelia moved behind Hiccup, presumably to feel Astrid's forehead.

"Ewwwww!" Yelled Snotlout.

"You're not helping, Snotlout." Said Hiccup. He made gentle hushing sounds in Astrid's ear as she gagged but wasn't sick. "You're nearly done, Astrid."

After a few more minutes of Astrid straining weakly, she sighed. "I need to puke but nothing's coming up."

"Okay, Angel. Do you want to eat something? It might help." Astrid shifted to lean against Hiccup's chest. Cordelia passed across the bread Astrid hadn't eaten earlier. Astrid ate the remainder, then groaned quietly. She reached for the bucket. She didn't make it in time, missed the bucket and threw up over the floor.

"Oh Honey." Hiccup placed the bucket in Astrid's lap and rubbed firm circles into her back. "Deep breaths, okay?"

Astrid clung to Hiccup as he touched her braid, smoothing her hair. When she spoke, her voice cracked. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, Babe, it's not your fault." Hiccup kissed Astrid's cheek. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Astrid attempted a smile. "I'm fine, Hiccup."

Hiccup pulled Astrid into a hug and whispered. "I know you're not fine, Astrid. You don't have to hide it from me."


	9. The Choice

"What happened in here?" A guard had appeared in the doorway and was surveying the mess.

"My girlfriend's got a stomach bug."

The guard raised his eyebrow. "No kidding. Well, you're all being let out to use the bathroom, you can get cleaned up. Ladies first."

Cordelia and Amelie helped Astrid to her feet and held her weight. They took a few steps forward and Astrid stumbled. Cordelia turned to the twins. "Ruffnut, come and help us."

"What? Me? Everyone knows I'm useless at caring."

Hiccup sighed. "Just do it, Ruff. Please." Ruffnut grumbled, but went and supported Astrid from behind. They left the cell with the guard.

A second guard came through with a large bucket of water and a mop. The male prisoner turned to Hiccup. "You scrub, I'll mop." Hiccup picked up a sponge from the bucket and together they set to work.

"Thanks." Said Hiccup.

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Hiccup."

"Audun."

By the time the women came back the cell was mostly clean. Astrid was looking a lot better, although she was still very pale. The guard lead Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Audun to a small stone building. Tuffnut hurried into a stall, yelling something about needing to pee. Hiccup went to one of the sinks against the far wall and inspected the plumbing. The People Of Hope had rigged up a similar system to the one Hiccup had built at the Edge with a tank of water and a pulley system to release it. Hiccup stripped off his shirt and ran it under the tap. Once the clothing was as clean as possible given the lack of soap, Hiccup wrung it out and hung it on a hook to dry. Then he slipped into a stall which, to his delight, contained a large tub. He scrubbed his skin in the cold water until he felt somewhat cleaner, then left and put his shirt back on. It was still dripping.

"Seriously?" Said Tuffnut. "You're going to have to do more than that if you want to impress Astrid. Drowned peasant is so last season."

Audun rolled his eyes. "I don't think Hiccup's fashion sense is on that girl's priority list."

"And anyway, Astrid's already impressed." Said Fishlegs. "They've been dating for over a year, Tuffnut."

"Wait, wait, wait." Tuff held his hands up. "They're dating?"

Hiccup stammered. "What? What did you think was going on?"

"Oh, I thought you were spending loads of time with Astrid because she's developing a clothing line and you're her model."

Fishlegs sighed. "Tuffnut, they call each other 'Babe'."

"And we've kissed in front of you."

Tuffnut flicked his hair over his shoulder. "You, my good Hiccup, know nothing about the culture of the Archipelago's fashion industry."

"Ha! Of course he doesn't." Said Snotlout.

Back in the cell Astrid was hunched over a wooden bucket that one of the guards had obviously produced from somewhere. Hiccup ran to her and took over from Amelie. "Hey, Astrid." She shifted but didn't acknowledge him. Hiccup rubbed his hand up and down her spine.

"She was sick in the loo whilst we were washing." Said Cordelia.

Hiccup kissed Astrid's shoulder. "You're really not feeling good, huh?" Astrid turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. "Are you in pain still, Angel?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than earlier."

"Oh Thank Thor!" Yelled Tuffnut. "She's fine, everybody."

"Tuff, Astrid's clearly not fine." Said Fishlegs.

"Yeah. 'Better than earlier' isn't really saying much. Twidiots."

"Hey, leave me out of this, Snotlout!" Said Ruffnut.

"I'm exhausted." Whispered Astrid.

Hiccup kissed her cheek. "Do you want to lie down?" Astrid nodded. Hiccup lay back with his head against his satchel and Astrid curled up against his chest. Cordelia placed the bucket nearby. Hiccup stroked Astrid's arms, trying to soothe her. Astrid groaned and sunk into Hiccup's embrace. When she said his name, she sounded lost and afraid. Hiccup held her close.

Ruff was staring at them in awe. "Is anyone else finding it strange to see Astrid being so pathetic? I mean normally she's strong and powerful; now she's a feeble wreck. We practically had to carry her to the bathroom. It's almost like-"

"Ruffnut!" Said Fishlegs. "Astrid's coping amazingly. She's-"

"Ruff's right." Astrid said.

Before Hiccup could say anything, Snotlout spoke. "Look, Astrid. I know I'm an idiot and I'm mean to you and everything, but I do care. And this is clearly one of the worst experiences of your life. You were in agony earlier, I could see it on your face. If that were me, I'd probably have been screaming for my mum. You didn't even scream at Hiccup, and he was in the same room. All I'm saying is, well, massive respect, okay."

Astrid nodded. "Thanks, Snotlout."

"Get some sleep." Snotlout crossed the cell and dropped his coat on top of Astrid. She smiled weakly at him. Hiccup went to stroke Astrid's hair back from her face but she pushed his hand away.

Fishlegs sighed. "Astrid, let Hiccup look after you. You don't have to be strong in front of us, we're your friends."

"Yeah," Said Amelie quietly, "You've been blessed with friends who care and a boyfriend who clearly really loves you."

"I know." Said Astrid simply. She tilted her head to look at Hiccup. "I love you too. If things were reversed, I'd do the same for you."

"I know, Astrid." Hiccup kissed her tenderly and Astrid closed her eyes.

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, the cell was full of bright sunshine. He looked for Astrid and spotted her playing a game of cards with the other prisoners. Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows and Snotlout glanced over. "Well look at that, Princess Hiccup is finally awake."

"Why didn't you wake me?" It was clearly late morning at least.

"Astrid threatened to stab us with her axe if we woke you up." Tuff said. Fishlegs glared at him.

Astrid stretched and stood up. "Yeah, you looked exhausted. I thought you needed the sleep."

"How're you feeling?" Hiccup got to his feet and moved closer to Astrid.

"I'm fine."

Hiccup took her hands in his and squeezed gently. "Seriously, Astrid?" She nodded and Hiccup touched her stomach. He couldn't quite say the words.

Astrid smiled slightly. "Baby's fine too."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope. It was fish."

"Yeah, it was pretty grim." Said Snotlout. "We didn't save you any, threw most of it out the window for the terrible terrors."

Hiccup sat down near Fishlegs. Astrid sat next to him and lent against his shoulder. Hiccup kissed the top of her head. "What're we playing?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Audun's teaching us Fluffle." Said Fishlegs, "It's a traditional game from the Wanderers."

"Wait, you're a Wanderer?" Hiccup asked Audun.

"Yep. That's why the People Of Hope won't let me go."

"What are you even doing here?" Said Cordelia.

Audun laughed. "I came to make a treaty. Got captured instead."

"Been there." Said Ruffnut.

Astrid glanced at Ruff. "When? We never send you to make treaties with anyone."

"You should." Said Tuffnut. "We'd be awesome at it."

The door to the cell was pushed open. Heather and the man in the emerald cloak entered. Cordelia, Amelie and Audun immediately stood shoulder to shoulder and the riders copied them. The man walked along the line, silently surveying each prisoner in turn. When he got to Astrid he stopped. "I heard you were unwell last night." Astrid didn't respond, and the man continued, "You should have said something, we'd have transferred you to the hospital." He stood close to Astrid and reached out his hand to touch her face. "We can't have our most beautiful prisoners dying, can we?"

"Get away from her." Hiccup practically snarled at the man.

"Oh, she's yours, is she?"

Astrid spoke with clarity and venom. "I belong to no one."

The man's lip twitched. "We'll see about that." He turned to Hiccup, "Come, your trial awaits."

Guards grabbed Hiccup as he called Astrid's name. They dragged him from the cell and he tried to look back, but within moments he was gone.

Heather turned to the guards. "Leave us." The guards bowed and backed out of the cell.

"Astrid! Are you okay?" Heather wrapped her arm around her friend.

"I'm fine. What are they doing to Hiccup?"

"It's trial by arrow. If he survives being shot, he's innocent. I've told the king the trial isn't necessary, but they're not letting any of you free otherwise." Heather felt a huge wave of guilt at the look on Astrid's face.

"What are we going to do?" Said Snotlout. "Man, where's Hiccup and his plans when you need him?."

"I've requested that you all sit with me to watch the trial." Said Heather. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do besides pray to Odin that Hiccup doesn't die."

"Are you serious?" Said Astrid. "We need to break out of here, find our dragons, get Hiccup and leave."

"It's not that simple. They have our dragons ready to be executed. If there's any sign of a struggle they'll 'sacrifice' the dragons to Penelope, the 'goddess of peace'."

Cordelia stepped forward. "Your friend is right. Hiccup has a much better chance of surviving than your dragons."

"They're not hurting Hookfang!"

"Snotlout," Said Heather, "Nothing will happen so long as Hiccup does the trial. We can free the dragons afterwards."

"And what if Hiccup doesn't survive?" Said Astrid.

Fishlegs sighed. "Astrid, you know Hiccup better than anyone. You know he'd risk anything for the dragons."

Astrid's hand moved to her stomach, and Heather felt a pang in her chest. This was the last thing Astrid needed. "I get it, Astrid." Said Heather gently. "You need Hiccup."

"You're right." Said Astrid quietly. "But my feelings can't get in the way of our work." Heather bit her lip and touched Astrid's shoulder. Watching Astrid go through this was going to be worse than finding out that Dagur was her brother.

A guard reappeared. "Alura, your presence is required." Heather nodded, then lead the riders outside. The other prisoners followed. Tiered seating had been set up in the centre of the village. Heather smiled coldly at the king who was already in the royal box. They were on the ground, as close to the 'trial' as possible. Heather took Astrid's hand and squeezed, her heart thundering in her ears.

A guard brought Hiccup into the centre of the square. As Hiccup's chains were untied, he scanned the crowd. His eyes settled on Astrid and he mouthed something at her. Heather couldn't tell what he'd said. Beside her, Astrid whispered, "No matter what." It was not the 'I love you' Heather had expected them to exchange, but whatever they'd said was enough. Hiccup faced forward, his shoulders relaxed. Heather would always admire his bravery.

The king stood and addressed the crowd. His voice boomed as he read out Hiccup's charges. He spoke at length about the rules of the trial, and Heather let it wash over her. The entire community seemed to have turned out to see Hiccup shot; vendors were selling roasted nuts and children were chasing each other through the stands. The jubilant nature of the event made Heather extremely uneasy. She looked at Astrid, whose face was expressionless.

"Archer!" Shouted the king. The crowd fell silent and Astrid clutched Heather's hand. Hiccup was facing the archer with his eyes open. The king raised his fist. "Fire."

Heather could feel her pulse in her fingertips as the arrow sliced through the air. It made contact with Hiccup, who fell forwards. Where was he struck? Why wasn't he moving? Heather felt sick, and looked at the pregnant woman beside her. Astrid lent forward in her seat, and for a second Heather thought Astrid was going to faint. "His arm!" Shouted Astrid. "Oh, Thank Thor!" The crowd murmured as Hiccup got to his feet, clutching a hand around the arrow poking out just above his right elbow.

"Hiccup Haddock!" Shouted the king. "The Gods find you innocent of kidnapping Alura." Hiccup opened his mouth but the king continued to speak as he crossed the arena. "To thank them for their mercy, you must make a sacrifice." Cloaked warriors led the dragons into the arena, bringing them to a standstill in front of the riders. The dragons were docile, clearly drugged. Heather's heart tightened at the sight of Windshear, her tail dragging on the ground.

"No!" Gasped Astrid.

A man dressed in long white robes followed the dragons. He was clearly some kind of religious leader. He raised his hand and pointed a slender finger at Hookfang.

"No! Hookie!" Snotlout had to be held back by Fishlegs.

Hiccup was given a long blade, which he turned over in his hands. The king smiled. "Kill the dragon and you're free to go."

"No." Hiccup was looking evenly at the king.

"Fine," Said the king. He raised his sword above Hiccup's head, but before he could bring it down, Hiccup held aloft his blade.

"Okay." Hiccup's voice trembled and his hands shook. "Okay, I'll do it. Just- ju- just let us go."

"He's going to kill my dragon!" Screamed Snotlout. "Why's he-"

Astrid had vaulted over the barrier. Heather, Fishlegs and Hiccup all screamed her name, but Astrid didn't stop. She ran like she was possessed. Heather expected her to go to Hiccup, but Astrid came to a holt by Stormfly. She produced a dagger from her pocket, cut the leather ropes and climbed onto the dragon's back.

"Come on!" Heather shouted to the others. They knocked the barrier down, and Astrid threw the knife to Tuffnut. The guards were scrambling to contain them, trying desperately to restrain the dragons. Stormfly ran to Hiccup and Astrid yanked her boyfriend into the saddle behind her. Heather cut Windshear loose and the dragon mewed softly. "Come on, girl, push through. You can do it." Windshear shook her head as if trying to free herself from the effects of the drugs. Heather climbed onto her back and they took to the air just as warriors lunged at Heather. There was a searing pain in her ankle but she ignored it.

The twins and Snotlout were still trying to free their dragons. Heather shot spines at the cloaked figures surrounding Ruffnut. Ruffnut looked over her shoulder. "Hey! Little close there, Alura!"

Hookfang was now loose, and Snotlout made a dive for Toothless. Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather and the twins were laying down cover fire to hold back the People Of Hope. Before Snotlout could begin to tackle Toothless' bindings, the king strolled through the flames and raised a sword above Toothless' head.

"Stop!" Screamed Hiccup. "Hold your fire!"

The king raised his eyebrows. "Your move, Hiccup Haddock."

For a second his words hung heavy in the air. Heather did not envy Hiccup and the choice he would have to make. Hiccup spoke in Astrid's ear and Stormfly landed. Hiccup slid off the Nadder's back and his voice was filled with fire and determination. "Do not hurt these dragons."

"To be sacrificed to the Gods is a great honour. They live in bliss, safe from the Dragon Hunters."

"Hang on," Said Hiccup, "You don't work with the Hunters?"

"Oh, we work with them." The king was still holding his sword. "But only so we can protect the dragons they surrender to us."

"We rescue dragons, too. Alura, she rescued and trained a razorwhip."

Heather flew close to the ground. "It's true. The Gods no longer want you to sacrifice dragons. I come with a message; surrender your dragons to Hiccup Haddock."

The king looked intently at Heather. "You are not Alura." He spat. "You have been brainwashed by your captors. Return to the old religion!"

Hiccup was stood in front of the king. "Ally yourself with us. We'll help you save dragons. I'll even teach you to train them, to ride them."

"Impossible." Said the king. "You would stop our sacrifices to the Gods. Those sacrifices are the only thing that keeps this tribe safe."

"We'll protect you. Whatever threatens you, you don't have to face it alone."

As Hiccup and the king continued to argue, Heather watched Astrid out of the corner of her eye. She had slipped unnoticed around the back of the crowd of warriors. The People Of Hope were so enraptured in Hiccup's demonstration of Stormfly's skills that they paid no attention to Astrid cutting Toothless' tail free. Within seconds, his bindings were slack and Astrid was on his back. Toothless was in the air, Astrid's foot in the stirrup that controls his tail.

The other riders all flew upwards as well. Toothless shot plasma blasts at the arrows fired to bring them down. The twins cheered as their wall of fire exploded. Hiccup shouted, "Go! Meet at The Edge!" Then he drove Stormfly back towards the crowd. Heather and Astrid both hesitated, and Hiccup yelled, "Go!" over his shoulder. Toothless carried Astrid away, and Heather thought she saw a tear on her friend's cheek.


	10. Poetry And Prayer

TW: blood, historic sexual violence

Please note that although this chapter contains no specific details of the assault, Astrid describes a thought she had during the attack. Please do not read this story if it may be triggering for you.

Unofficial soundtrack: I Believe by Christina Perri

Hiccup urged Stormfly forwards towards the Edge. All he could think about was Astrid, but Stormfly was moving slowly due to carrying Audun, Amelie and Cordelia. They flew in silence, Amelie gripping Hiccup's back. This wasn't exactly a great introduction to dragon riding.

"Down there!" Shouted Audun. He was pointing at a patch of scrubland on the island below them; and there were the riders. They landed and Toothless let out a snort of pleasure at seeing Hiccup. He gently nudged the arrow in Hiccup's arm.

"I'm okay, Bud. Is anyone injured?"

Fishlegs rushed over. "I think Heather's ankle is sprained, but the rest of us are fine. We landed to rest the dragons. They were drugged but they're okay now. Here," Fishlegs was pulling bandages from the medicine kit he carried. "Let's get your shirt off."

Astrid silently cut Hiccup's sleeve away with her knife. The wound wasn't deep, but blood was oozing around the arrow. Fishlegs sighed. "We need to pull it out." Fishlegs gripped the shaft of the arrow, gave a gentle tug and whimpered.

"Come on, Fishlegs." Said Hiccup.

Fishlegs stammered, and Audun sighed. He reached over and yanked the arrow out. Hiccup bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood but he didn't flinch. Fishlegs packed the wound and tied a bandage tightly around Hiccup's bicep. As soon as Fishlegs let go, Hiccup went to Astrid. Snotlout blocked his path. "You were going to kill my dragon." Hiccup had never heard Snotlout speak in such a dark tone, and it scared him.

"I had no choice."

"Why not?" Said Snotlout. "How was this any different from every other situation we've ever been in? You wouldn't kill the singetails, even if it meant losing the Edge or our lives."

"Because..." Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "Because I have other responsibilities now."

"Oh great!" Shouted Snotlout. "Hiccup's girlfriend gets herself knocked up and suddenly it's okay to start murdering each other's dragons!"

Astrid launched herself at Snotlout. "Knocked up? I'll show you knocked up!"

Hiccup tried to hold her back, but he felt a dangerous fury uncoil inside him. "Take that back, Snotlout."

Astrid scoffed. "The part about me getting myself pregnant, or the part about you killing dragons?"

"The part about you." Said Hiccup.

"Really?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "You're not even going to pretend that you weren't prepared to kill my dragon."

Hiccup sighed. "Look-"

"Save it, Hiccup." Said Astrid. "You put us all in danger to protect yourself."

"Well, what should I have done, exactly, Astrid?" He turned to the others, his voice rising. "Anyone else want to weigh in on what I should have done?"

Fishlegs sighed. "Look we're all exhausted and angry. Let's go back to the Edge and talk it through in the meditation garden."

"Nobody cares about your meditation garden, Fishface! He was going to kill my dragon."

"Yes, I was." Hiccup's voice broke. "Because I can't let Astrid go through this on her own. Because what happened changes everything."

Astrid was glowing with a deep anger that Hiccup hadn't seen before. "This changes nothing." Her words stung more than the arrow wound in his arm.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and the others mounted their dragons. Hiccup didn't look back to see who the prisoners were riding with. He flew at the head of the pack, crouched low to Toothless to hide his tears.

At the Edge the riders silently locked their dragons in their pens. Fishlegs awkwardly blocked the exit. "So... is there anything anybody wants to talk about?"

"Not with you." Said Snotlout.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's injured arm and yanked him towards the door. "I need to speak to you. Move, Fishlegs."

Astrid led Hiccup to his hut, clutching his arm painfully all the way. He decided it was best not to ask her to let go. She slammed the door behind them and turned to face Hiccup. "You've changed." She spat the words.

"What do you expect me to do, Astrid?"

"To uphold your morals and not treat me like I'm breakable!"

"Astrid, I'm not treating you like you're breakable. I'm treating you like a pregnant woman who keeps flinging herself into battle. You're going to get yourself killed."

"You'd have killed a dragon if I hadn't done that."

"Yes. Because you're pregnant and whether you admit it or not, you need me."

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" Astrid's voice was rising. She stepped towards Hiccup. "Of course you think it's my fault."

Hiccup's words came out louder than he intended. "It's not my fault either, Astrid."

"Well that's funny." Said Astrid. She was quiet, menacing, and Hiccup wished she'd shout again. "You know what I told myself, over and over again? I told myself you would come. Two more seconds and you'd be there, you'd make it stop. And guess what? You didn't come. You didn't even notice."

Hiccup felt like his brain was being torn to shreds. "You could have told me, Astrid."

"I shouldn't have had to."

Hiccup barely heard himself over the blood rushing in his ears. "I'm sorry! Okay? I wish I could change it. But I can't. Every time I try to help... you keep pushing me away."

"I don't need your help. I survived the attack on my own. I survived two moon cycles on my own. I'll survive the rest of my life on my own." Astrid walked out the door, leaving Hiccup red faced and shaking. He collapsed to his knees and cried. He cried for Astrid, for everything she had been through, for the future they could have had. Anger tore through his body, made him want to rip at his skin. Why hadn't he been there? Why hadn't he noticed something was wrong? There was also savage, misplaced anger at Astrid. She should have told him. She should have trusted him. Hiccup wondered what was happening to him: he had almost killed a dragon.

Hiccup didn't know how long he'd been on the floor when the door opened and Toothless came in. Hiccup didn't even wonder how Toothless had gotten out of his pen. The dragon pulled his rider to the bed and Hiccup curled up. He stroked his hand along Toothless's warm, smooth scales. "Bud," Whispered Hiccup, "Why does..." He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what he wanted to say. They lay in silence until the sun began to set. Hiccup paced up and down the room, and came to stop by the chest on his shelf. Inside, buried underneath the dragon eye notes, was his betrothal gift for Astrid. He traced the runes on the necklace, an ancient prayer that the modern Vikings did not understand. He threw the gift across the room, collapsed on his back on the bed and punched his fists in the air. Yelling at the ceiling didn't really help, but Hiccup wasn't sure what else to do. Toothless let out a concerned grunt and Hiccup petted his head. "I'm okay, Bud." It was a lie, and even Toothless knew it.

Hiccup didn't sleep much that night. He made no attempt to stifle his sobs, and it was the early hours of the morning before he stopped crying. Hiccup had never believed that moping achieved anything. However, in this instance he had absolutely no idea what to do. He couldn't change the past, and Astrid was too angry to let him in. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame her for reacting the way she had. He wasn't exactly dealing with things well himself.

Hiccup got out of bed and leant against his windowsill. The night air was brittle, and the sky stared back at him. Hiccup hadn't prayed since he was a child, but he wondered if the Gods had the answers. It couldn't hurt to try.

Toothless lit the candle that Hiccup placed by the window. Hiccup sat on the dusty floor and the wooden boards creaked beneath his weight. He considered his options. The first Gods to come to mind were Odin and Thor. Odin's wisdom and Thor's protection might be useful, but they didn't feel right. Hiccup didn't need the Gods to help him: he needed them to help Astrid. It was Astrid who was suffering and Astrid who needed comfort. Hiccup thought of her alone in her hut and swallowed.

Hiccup cleared his throat and whispered the ritual prayer to Freyja. He hadn't heard those words since before he made peace with the dragons but they came naturally. Once the poem was over, Hiccup tried to speak to the goddess but could think of nothing to say. He looked up through the window, the halo of the candle flame mirroring the almost-full moon. There was dust beneath his feet, and Hiccup closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, praying silently that Freyja would show Astrid divine love and kindness. He prayed that Astrid would feel his own love for her. He imagined a wave of emotion engulfing her and for a few moments he had hope for the first time that things would get better. The wind whistled and as Hiccup fell asleep on his bedroom floor he told himself that he was only shivering because of the cold breeze through the open window.

Hiccup awoke a few hours later at daybreak. He went to the bathroom and washed his face, but there was little he could do about the red eyes and exhaustion. He sighed and went down to the clubhouse. He was the first up so began to make breakfast for everyone. He was mixing the dried blueberries from the previous year's harvest with pounded grain when Heather walked in. She was limping slightly and looked concerned. "How're you doing?"

"I've been better."

Heather got the yak milk out of the cold cupboard. "Hiccup, how you're feeling is okay. It's normal."

"Nothing feels very normal about this, Heather." Hiccup passed her a bowl of cereal and she added honey. "I don't know how to help Astrid."

"You can't help her, Hiccup." Heather said. "She needs space. When she's ready, hold her whilst she cries. Then stand by her side as she saves herself." Hiccup nodded and sat down at the table as the other riders filed in. They ate in silence broken only by the clatter of spoons and Fishlegs cooing to Meatlug.

"I need to go and catch up with the Wanderers." Said Hiccup. "Any volunteers to come with me?"

"Seriously?" Said Snotlout. "Everything that's happened, and you want to go and see the Wanderers?"

"It has to be business as usual." Said Hiccup.

"Of course." Said Astrid dryly.

After Hiccup, Fishlegs and Audun left and the twins disappeared to rewrite the Thornton Book Of World Records, Heather caught Astrid's arm. "I need to gather more fruit from the orchard. I could use a hand." Astrid nodded.

The orchard was on the far side of the island and Astrid wondered whether Heather had chosen this location for a reason. Their fruit store wasn't running particularly low. The morning was warm and bright, and Astrid found comfort in the rhythm of picking apples. She hovered on Stormfly and dropped the fruit into a basket on the ground. Heather was nearby on Windshear and the two women chatted as they worked.

"What's Dagur up to these days?" Asked Astrid. "Got any crazy plans for the Berserkers?"

"You know my brother," Said Heather, "He's as destructive as ever. When I left he was torching the pine forest to make way for oak trees."

"That's productive."

"Yeah. Apparently the new Berserker seal is going to be a 'fierce and mighty' acorn."

Astrid chuckled. "Well, at least he's not trying to string up the Skrill like a puppet anymore."

"True!"

By mid morning they were both tired and decided to rest the dragons. Astrid sat down on a rock and took a drink from the water jar she carried in her bag. She passed the container to Heather.

"Your hair's coming loose." Said Heather. "When was the last time you braided it?"

"Not for a few days, it's not really been a priority."

"Would you like me to help you? You'll feel better with clean hair."

"Well, it can't make things worse." Astrid and Heather crossed to the stream that ran through the middle of the Orchard and Heather produced some soap. Astrid smiled to herself; Heather hadn't wanted to pick apples at all. Astrid leant over the stream and Heather washed her hair. Astrid gasped at the cold bite of the water, but Heather was right. It felt good.

"Alright," Heather sat back. "You're clean."

"Thanks, Heather." They walked back to the stone and Heather wordlessly began to braid Astrid's hair. Astrid picked up a rock to sharpen her axe. It was sharp already, but it gave her something to do with her hands.

"How're you feeling?" Asked Heather as she scraped back Astrid's fringe.

"I'm fine."

Heather laughed. "Astrid, I'm not Snotlout. If you don't want to talk that's fine, but I know you're not okay."

Astrid turned the stone over in her hand. "I'm not the warrior I thought I was. I'm not the warrior everyone expects me to be."

"You're going through a lot right now. You can't be strong all the time, Astrid. And anyway, strength isn't about suppressing emotions."

"Strength definitely isn't crying in your boyfriend's arms all night either, though."

Heather had finished French braiding Astrid's fringe and was combing her fingers through the back. "Needing support doesn't make you weak. If being with Hiccup helps, let him take care of you for now. There's plenty of time to find your feet."

Astrid struck the stone along the blade of the axe and watched as a spark flew up into the air. "Heather, the only time I feel remotely safe is when Hiccup's hugging me. I can't base my safety, my entire existence, around a man. I don't think I'll ever feel safe again and that scares me."

Heather thought for a moment. "I'm going to tell you something important, Astrid. The world isn't safe. It never has been, but you've felt safe in the past. You will learn to feel safe in our dangerous world again. It'll be the hardest thing you've ever done but you'll do it."

"That sounds like experience talking." Said Astrid quietly.

Heather's fingers paused, then continued to weave Astrid's hair into a plait. "When Dagur attacked the village of my adopted family, some of his men..."

"Oh, Heather," Whispered Astrid. They sat in silence for a moment. "Thank you for telling me."

"Nobody knows how you're feeling or what it's like for you, but I do understand a little."

Astrid turned to look at Heather. "Thank you. I'm here for you too."

"I know." Heather continued plaiting Astrid's hair. She seemed to be weaving an additional braid into the plait down Astrid's back.

"Heather?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

Astrid took a deep breath. "Does it get better?"

Heather let Astrid's hair drop against her back and thought for a second. "It doesn't get better, no. But your life grows around the hurt and you learn how to live again. It took me years. Looking back, being alone didn't help. I don't think I actually started healing until I joined the Dragon Riders."

Astrid nodded, unsure how to word her next question. "Are you finding my situation difficult?"

Heather patted Astrid's hand. "A little. But in some ways looking at sexual violence from the outside is helpful. I can see that so much of my guilt is irrelevant, just like yours. It wasn't our fault."

"I'm glad." Said Astrid. She turned and hugged Heather. An unspoken acknowledgment of each other's need for healing passed between them and Astrid started to feel somewhat closer to being whole.

"Shall we take the apples back to the store?" Asked Heather.

"Yeah." Astrid hoisted the produce of their morning's work onto Stormfly's back. Manual labour felt good.


	11. No Other Way

TW: panic

Unofficial soundtrack: No Other Way by Jack Johnson

When Hiccup got back from delivering Audun to the Wanderers he went straight to his hut. It was getting dark and he wasn't hungry. Hiccup mused over the treaty as he took off his prosthetic leg. The Wanderers were going to allow non-vicious species to be rehomed to the Western Isle in exchange for protection and food. The food would have to come from Berk, but that would be fine with Stoick. Hiccup massaged his stump as he got into bed. The leg was rubbing again. Hiccup settled against the pillows with Toothless' head in his lap and looked over his blueprints for dragon fly 5. It just needed a few tweaks to make it usable.

Hiccup was so absorbed in the design that he didn't hear the knock on the door. Toothless looked up and grunted. Hiccup sat up straight. "Is someone there?"

"It's me." Said Astrid. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Astrid's hair and clothes were clean and neat, and she was wearing make up. As she came closer Hiccup realised that the concealer was to hide the fact she'd been crying. Astrid perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. She and Hiccup both said, "I'm sorry." at the same time.

"I'll go first." Said Astrid. "I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't your fault and I know you'd do anything to protect me."

"Astrid, don't apologise." Hiccup wanted to take her hand but didn't. "I said stuff I'm really not proud of. And you're right; I should have been there for you. I should have noticed something was wrong."

Astrid forced a laugh. "How could you have known anything was wrong? Even I didn't acknowledge it."

"I know now, Astrid." Hiccup patted the bed beside him and after a moment's hesitation, Astrid moved to sit next to him. "You've always been there for me, Astrid, and I want to always be there for you."

"I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. I know it can't be easy for you."

"Don't worry about me, Angel." The pet name was a risk, but Astrid didn't seem to object.

Astrid cleared her throat. "I think I need to start being honest with you, Hiccup. You can't help if you don't know what I'm thinking." Hiccup nodded and Astrid explained how scared she felt.

"That's natural, Astrid. And it won't last forever." Hiccup held her hand to his chest. "I'm glad I make you feel safe. You need safety right now, and one day that bubble will expand beyond me."

"Hiccup, I need you to promise me something, okay?" Hiccup looked at her intently and she continued talking. "Don't ever kill a dragon for me. Even if it means I have to live the rest of my life without you. It would destroy you."

Hiccup slipped his arm around Astrid. "I promise, Astrid. I've been treating you differently and that's not fair. You are every bit the kind, fierce warrior I fell in love with." Hiccup half expected Astrid to punch him, but she leant against his chest. He stroked her fringe. "Now you promise me something. No more taking poison alone and not telling me. If you're hurting I need to know, I need to support you."

"I promise." Said Astrid. Toothless padded across the room and rested his head in Hiccup's lap. Astrid scratched the dragon's ear and he purred. "Hiccup, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you worry about how Berk will react to my pregnancy? How your dad will react?"

"Honestly, Astrid," Hiccup shifted slightly, his arm still around her waist, "I'm more worried about what your Uncle Finn's going to do to me."

Astrid laughed and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm starting to show, aren't I?"

Hiccup lay his hand over Astrid's. "Yeah, you are. And your bump is gorgeous." They sat in silence for several moments. Hiccup said, "Does being visibly pregnant scare you?"

She hesitated. "Yeah." Astrid sighed, "I don't want to be asked about it. I don't want to explain to everyone why I'm pregnant out of wedlock."

"We don't have to tell people the truth if you don't want to. We can say the baby is mine." Hiccup thought for a moment, then nodded to Toothless who crossed the room and scooped the betrothal gift off the floor. Hiccup took Astrid's hand. "Astrid, I've been waiting moons for the right time to ask you this question. I love you, Astrid Hofferson, with everything I have. Will you marry me?"

Astrid pulled her hand away. "Hiccup..."

"It's okay." Said Hiccup. "You can say no."

"It's not that." Astrid looked away. "I don't want you to propose just because I'm pregnant."

"That's not why I'm proposing, Astrid. This is the betrothal gift my father gave to my mother. Many moon cycles ago my father gave it to me to give to you. My timing's just been, erm, a bit off." Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"It's beautiful." Astrid took the necklace and traced the ancient prayer with her fingers. She slipped the chain over her neck, then pulled Hiccup close and crushed a kiss to his lips. "That was my answer."

"You're not going to punch me?"

"Maybe later." Astrid's eyes glinted and Hiccup's heart soared. "Hiccup," she said, "I want to tell people the truth. I'm tired of feeling ashamed; of holding the secret inside me like a coal burning a hole in my pocket."

Hiccup slipped his arms around Astrid and held her tightly. "Of course, Angel." He was worried that the Berkian's would reject Astrid and her baby if they knew the truth, but that was a discussion for another day.

"Do you fancy going for a walk?" Said Astrid.

"What?" Hiccup stammered. "It's dark!"

"So?" Astrid picked Hiccup's metal leg up from the floor and handed it to him. "We can stop by the clubhouse on the way, you've had no dinner."

The night was colder than Hiccup expected and Astrid's hand in his was warm. Astrid insisted that Hiccup eat some toast, then led him out of the clubhouse. Hiccup didn't know where they were going but he followed Astrid. They walked through the Southern forest. Hiccup had only been in the forest at night time during Hunter attacks. He could hear owls hooting and the trees loomed above them. It was not ominous, though. "This is beautiful, Astrid." Whispered Hiccup as leaves trembled on the trees they brushed passed.

"I come here when I need to think. Makes me feel connected to nature." Hiccup could hear a large animal moving through the forest nearby and reached for his sword. Astrid laughed. "That's probably Bjorn Boar. The twins never lock him in his pen properly."

"Great, so we can expect to be helping Ruff and Tuff turn the Edge upside down tomorrow looking for him?"

"You'll be helping them. I'm pregnant so I can't do any heavy lifting." In the darkness, Hiccup saw Astrid grin.

They emerged out of the forest onto the clifftops. Hiccup stopped walking. The view was breathtaking. The cliffs around the Southern side of the island were white and frozen mist hung over the ocean. The sky was wide and darker than a night fury; the whole scene framed by a spatter of galaxies and stars across the heavens. It was beautiful.

"I thought you'd like it." Astrid rested her hand on Hiccup's chest and he wondered if she could feel his heart beating. Hiccup slipped his arm around Astrid. His thumb grazed her waist in tiny circles and she sighed. "I could stay here forever."

"Me too." Said Hiccup. "Fancy building our own sanctuary away from dragon hunters?"

"Sounds amazing." Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek, then grabbed his shirt and flipped him over her head to the ground.

"Hey! I thought you said no heavy lifting!" Yelled Hiccup.

"You're not heavy." Astrid offered Hiccup her hand but he got to his feet by himself. He looped his arm around Astrid and scooped her closer to him.

They stood looking at the view, the silence broken only by Bjorn Boar getting nearer. Suddenly the animal burst through the tree line and Hiccup grabbed his sword from the sheath over his back. When he ignited the blade, however, it was not a boar in front of them at all.

"Snotlout!" Yelled Hiccup. He lowered the sword.

"Why are you two sneaking around?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We're not sneaking, Snotlout. We live here, we're allowed to walk around the island if we want to."

"Yak dung." Said Snotlout. He turned to Hiccup. "By the way, next time you want to stay up all night crying, can you do it more quietly? My hut is literally right next door to yours."

"Thank you for your undying support as always, Snotlout."

"What are you even doing out in the forest?" Asked Astrid.

"Following you."

"Why are you following us?" Hiccup tightened his grip on Astrid's waist.

"Because there's something funny going on here. First Ryker knows exactly where Astrid is when he attacks the Edge. Then you start attempting to kill dragons. I'm wondering where your loyalties lie, Hiccup." Snotlout jabbed his finger against Hiccup's chest.

Astrid bent Snotlout's finger backwards. "Hiccup is as loyal as they come."

"Ow! Okay, okay!"

Hiccup sighed. "He does have a point about Ryker, though. How did he know you were in my hut?"

"Lucky guess?" Said Astrid.

"Uh, guys?" Said Snotlout. They ignored him.

"Bit of a random guess, though. He-"

"Guys!" Astrid and Hiccup turned to look at Snotlout. He was pointing at a Hunter ship emerging from the fog.

"Oh, Thor!" Shouted Hiccup.

"You see, Hiccup, this is what I'm talking about."

"Snotlout! How does- oh, never mind. Dragon calls!" Stormfly and Hookfang appeared over the trees, and Toothless burst out of the forest. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and addressed Astrid. "Wake the others, then stay inside."

"What, and not help defend the base?"

"It's too risky, Astrid. We can't let them know you're pregnant." Said Hiccup. Astrid hesitated, then nodded and soared into the air. Hiccup glanced at Snotlout. "Okay, I'll draw their fire, cover my wing. We need to lead them away from the Edge."

Hiccup swooped low to the ship and immediately pulled back. Snotlout plunged forward, a torrent of fire blasting forth from Hookfang. "Stop!" Yelled Hiccup. He shot a blast at Snotlout to stun him, then caught the fallen rider.

"Seriously?" Said Snotlout. "You're defending the Hunters? Man I knew you-"

"They're not Hunters, Snotlout." Sighed Hiccup. Mala was on the deck below, her hands folded behind her back. Toothless and Hookfang landed on her ship.

"Hiccup Haddock, I come to seek your council."

On the way back to the clubhouse, they bumped into the other riders. Hiccup waved to them. "No Hunters. Just Mala."

Everyone assembled around the table and Hiccup glanced at the faces before him. "Where's Astrid?"

"Oh, don't worry, Hiccup." Said Tuffnut. "We locked her in a cell for you!"

"What?! Why would- why on earth would you do that?"

Snotlout snickered. "She's a traitor and even those two muttonheads know it." Hiccup left Heather yelling at Snotlout and the twins and went to release Astrid.

She was sat in the cell with her back to the door but looked up when Hiccup undid the lock. "Astrid? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup. Ruff and Tuff decided I would follow everyone out to help fight. Which, of course, I would."

Hiccup kissed the top of her head. "False alarm, come on."

Back in the clubhouse Heather was trying to stop Tuffnut attacking Snotlout with Macie. Tuffnut was yelling, "Don't you dare call Astrid a traitor." Snotlout was cowering.

"Enough!" Shouted Hiccup. Everyone turned to look at him. "Firstly, Astrid is not a traitor. And neither am I for that matter. Secondly, we need to speak to Mala, and you all killing each other isn't going to achieve anything." Snotlout and Tuffnut begrudgingly took their seats and Hiccup addressed Mala. "How can we help, Mala?"

"I sent traders to the Western Isle. As you know, we've had no problems buying ship parts there for years. Now almost all the items for sale are repurposed Hunter boats."

Hiccup sighed, "If the Hunters find out we're allied with the Wanderers..."

"They won't find out. Audun said the Wanderers are very private." Said Fishlegs. "They don't go near the ports."

"True." Said Astrid. "But we shouldn't relocate any dragons there if Hunters are operating in the area."

"It wasn't actually the Hunter ships that concerned me." Mala was looking at Hiccup over her hands. "My traders said Terrible Terrors are being sold in the ports."

"What would they want with those scrawny little dragons?" Said Snotlout. "Terrors are only good for terror mail."

"Exactly, Snotlout." Said Tuffnut. "How else would you propose the Hunters communicate? By osmosis?"

"Bro," Said Ruffnut. "Osmosis is the movement of water across a semi-permeable membrane. Words would travel through the air by diffusion."

"Diff-What?" Said Snotlout.

"Diffusion." Said Tuffnut. "It's the passive movement of a substance from a region of its high concentration to region of its low concentration using only thermal energy. Brownian motion, if you will."

"Do you think they're building up their communication network?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Yes," Mala looked evenly at the riders. "They're making alliances."

"The People Of Hope." Said Hiccup quietly. Hiccup told Mala about their experience with the tribe.

"That is," Mala paused. "Most unfortunate."

"Why? They kill dragons." Said Astrid.

"Yeah," Tuff looked up from stroking Chicken. "I'm pretty sure they tried to kill us too. I mean, I couldn't quite tell in between all the arrow fire and shouting, but you know..."

"That may be so, but you said it was part of a religious custom?" Mala said.

"Yes," Said Heather. "But that doesn't-"

"Hiccup Haddock, when I met you, your ways were so different to my own that I planned to execute you. We must consider the People Of Hope with a new perspective."

"Mala, riding dragons is completely different to sacrificing them."

"That may be. There is little that we can do to change things now, your attack will have done nothing to raise your favour with them."

Hiccup sighed and put his head in his hands. "I should have listened to Heather when she said not to attack."

"Yeah you should have done." Said Snotlout. "You're really losing your touch, Hiccup."

"Snotlout!" Astrid rested her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We had to weaken Viggo's alliance with the People Of Hope. They're helping him hunt dragons."

"Snotlout's right." Said Hiccup. "I messed up. Our attack didn't even make a dent on their resources."

"Uh, speak for yourselves." Ruffnut held up a finger. "Tuff and I did a pretty good job of blowing up their well."

"True." Said Hiccup. "That should hold them off for a while. We should speak to Cordelia and Amelie, see what they'll tell us about the tribe's war tactics."

"What, now?" Said Heather.

"No, it's late and we're all tired. We'll talk about it in the morning. Mala, you're welcome to stay here tonight."

Astrid stretched. "You can have my hut, I'm sleeping with Hiccup." Snotlout snickered and Astrid rolled her eyes.

Back at Hiccup's hut, Astrid sat on the bed. Hiccup was pacing the room. "D'you think Snotlout's right, Astrid? What if I've made everything worse?"

"Hiccup, we can't change what we did. But if there's a problem, we'll all face it together." She crossed the room and kissed Hiccup's cheek. "I'll stand by your side. Now go brush your teeth so we can get some sleep."

Hiccup's mind swirled with memories of the attack on the People Of Hope as he jabbed at his gums with his toothstick. Astrid was right, he couldn't change any of it. He was still replaying the events of the day when he left the bathroom. Astrid was sat on the bed in her pyjamas rolling up a ball of yarn that Toothless had unravelled. She was staring at the floor and as Hiccup got closer he could hear that her breathing was irregular. "Feeling panicky?" He said softly. She didn't look around so he sat beside her. "Can I touch you?" Astrid nodded and Hiccup began to slowly rub her back. Gradually her breaths began to follow the rhythm of his hand. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Hiccup," Whispered Astrid.

"I'm here." Astrid leant into Hiccup's chest and his gently folded her in his arms. He looked around for the bucket that he had been keeping by the bed for the past couple of weeks.

Astrid sighed. "I'm fine, Hiccup."

"Alright, Angel. Anything you want to talk about?"

Astrid turned the ball of wool over in her hands. "What if I'm a bad mum?"

"You won't be a bad mum, Astrid."

Astrid laughed. "What, so good mums panic every night? Good mums are so freaked out at the thought of giving birth that it makes them physically sick?"

Hiccup took hold of her hands. "Everybody is different, Astrid, and needing support doesn't make you any less of a good human." He touched her stomach. "This baby already has the most wonderful mum in the world." Astrid scoffed and Hiccup kissed her temple. "Think of everything you've already gone through for this child. It's the most loved baby in the archipelago."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "And baby'll always have you. We'll both have you."

"Of course." Hiccup took off his prosthetic and swung his legs up onto the bed. Astrid settled herself next to him and he reached over to blow out their candle. Astrid stopped him. "I want to do some knitting." Hiccup lay on his side and closed his eyes, but after a few minutes realised that he couldn't hear the clinking of Astrid's knitting needles. He rolled over so he could see her. Astrid was curled up with her back to Hiccup.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Asked Hiccup.

Astrid sniffed and her voice was thick. "Go to sleep, Hiccup."

"No." Hiccup reached over her and took her hand. She tried to push him away. "Astrid, I'm not going to sleep whilst you're suffering."

"Hiccup," Astrid rolled over to face him. "This is going to destroy your future."

"No. This is my future. You, the baby, you're my future." Hiccup sighed. "Truth be told I've never really wanted to be chief anyway."

"Wow. Shocker."

Hiccup smiled in spite of himself. "You know, Berk might surprise us. We'll have to let them know sooner or later."

Astrid sat up. "Don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready to-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything until you say so." Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid and pulled her backwards so she was resting in the crook of his elbow.

"Hiccup, Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is everything worse at night?"

"I don't know, Astrid. Maybe it's because you feel safer when we're alone together so your feelings come out."

Astrid sighed. "Most couples get to have fun when they're alone together. You get to comfort me whilst I panic."

"Astrid," Hiccup brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I want to support you. I don't have the answers but I love you, okay? No amount of you pushing me away will change that. Now please close your eyes, let's get some sleep."


	12. The Name

TW: discussion of sexual violence

The riders were assembled in the clubhouse with Mala. The day had dawned unusually bright, and everyone except Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be wide awake. Heather glanced down at her hands which were rubbed raw from helping repair the dock damaged in the Hunter attack several weeks earlier.

Hiccup addressed the room. "Thank you, everyone for-"

"Blah blah blah," Said Snotlout. "Just get on with it."

Hiccup grunted in annoyance. "Fine, Snotlout. We need to come up with a defence tactic against the People Of Hope."

"Where are Amelie and Cordelia?" Asked Fishlegs.

"They're saying their morning prayers." Heather sat down at the table. "They'll be here soon."

"Man, they'd better not be sacrificing any dragons."

"They don't do that, Snotlout." Said Hiccup.

Mala cleared her throat. "If I may make a proposal, I think it would be sensible for the Defenders of the Wing to send treaty makers to the Isle Of Hope. If we can form an alliance it may protect Dragons Edge."

"It's too risky, Mala." Said Hiccup. "There's a chance they'll-"

"I am well aware of the risks, Hiccup Haddock."

"Okay, Mala, we'll do what you think is best." Hiccup paced up and down as he described the People Of Hope. The other riders chimed in.

"They travel between islands by diffusion." Said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs held up a finger. "That's not how diffusion works, Tuffnut."

"Well we didn't see any sail boats." Ruff folded her arms. "Hence, diffusion."

The conversation continued, and Astrid went to the sink to start washing the breakfast things. Heather turned back to the discussion. "Their religion seems to be based on ancient Druid fables they found on a cave wall. Their main God is Filmine. Alura is the messenger Goddess, she's the only one who they communicate with directly."

"And they still think you're Alura?" Mala said.

"I'm not sure. The king thinks I've been brainwashed. I guess they'll come looking for me."

Hiccup sighed. "We need to convince them that you're somewhere else. They don't know the location of the Edge anyway. We-"

Hiccup was interrupted by a loud crashing from outside followed by a shout of, "Sister!" Dagur rushed into the clubhouse and pulled Heather into a fierce hug. She tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Dagur, not so tight!"

"Ooh, sorry!" Dagur set Heather down and patted her shoulder. "Just excited to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Where's my Queen Mala Poo?" Called Dagur in a sing-song voice. Mala and Dagur kissed and Snotlout pretended to gag. Dagur pulled back from the embrace and caught sight of Astrid. "Hoohoohoo, Hiccup!"

Hiccup stammered. "Dagur-"

"Somebody's got a Chief in the oven! Wait, brother. How could you not invite me to your wedding, Hiccup?! I was supposed to be your best man! I was supposed to be by your side on that glorious day!"

"Uh, Dagur, there was no best man." Hiccup was trying to get Dagur to stop shaking him.

Astrid sighed. "There was no wedding."

"No wedding? Is that a weird Berk tradition?"

"Oh here we go again!" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Snotlout, we've only explained what happened once." Said Astrid. She crossed the room and sat next to Hiccup.

"So," Said Snotlout with mock drama, "Many moon cycles ago a brave young warrior was captured-"

"I was raped." Said Astrid.

"By Ryker." Said Tuffnut.

"Ooooh," Said Dagur. "Have you killed him yet Hiccup? Will you let me hurt him? Please! Just a little! Just a-"

"Dagur, we'll deal with Ryker when the time comes. Right now I'm worried about Astrid." Said Hiccup.

"But I'm really good at hurting rapists." Said Dagur. "I mean, you don't even want to know what I did to the men who attacked Heather."

Heather's heart jumped into her throat. "Dagur!"

"Are you actually insane?" Shouted Astrid. Hiccup grabbed her to stop her hurling herself across the table at Dagur.

"Technically he's deranged." Said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs had covered his mouth with his hands. "Heather?"

"It was a long time ago." Heather crossed her arms over her front.

"You should have told me." Said Fishlegs, his voice breaking.

"Fishlegs, it was a long time ago. I'm fine." Heather reached out a hand to her boyfriend, but he pushed her away.

"I asked you, and you lied to me." Fishlegs was crying. "Don't you trust me, Heather?"

"Fishlegs..." Heather felt her heart break. Fishlegs sobbed, then ran from the room, his face crumpled.

"Oops!" Said Dagur. "Sorry, sis."

"Forget it, Dagur." Heather felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away.

Astrid reached across the table and took Heather's hand. "He'll come back."

"I'm not so sure. He's not level headed." Heather secretly thought Fishlegs was overreacting. It was her body, and her choice who she told about what happened.

"He actually took it quite well. Better than Hiccup reacted to me, anyway."

Heather looked up to meet Astrid's eye. As far as she could tell Hiccup had been nothing but supportive. Hiccup chuckled awkwardly. "Astrid's right. Fishlegs just needs some space, Heather."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Said Snotlout. "What did Hiccup do?"

"Hiccup broke up with me-"

"Ha! I knew you were a lousy boyfriend."

"It wasn't Hiccup's fault, Snotlout." Said Astrid. "I should've just told him outright, no matter how awful it was to say aloud."

"No, Astrid." Hiccup slipped his hand onto her shoulder. "I should've given you the time you needed."

Astrid looked intently at Heather. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to work out what to do about the People Of Hope."

Hiccup filled Dagur in on their encounter with the tribe. Dagur listened, clearly amused. "Oh, you were always a little slow on the uptake, Hiccup brother."

"What? What do you mean?" Said Hiccup.

"Oh come on! The shipyard is fake."

"Viggo was drawing us in!" Said Hiccup. "He wanted us to attack the Isle Of Hope!"

"You know," Said Dagur, "After that trap that I nearly died saving you all from, I'd have hoped you'd be better at spotting Viggo's plans."

Hiccup pressed his palm to his face. "How could I have missed that?"

Astrid touched his arm. "You've had other things on your mind; we all have."

"Why would Viggo want us to attack the People Of Hope?" Said Tuffnut. "They travel by diffusion and diffusion is really slow over long distances. It's not like they're gonna show up at the Edge and blast us to Valhalla and beyond. Although that would be cool."

"Maybe he thought they'd kill us on sight?" Said Astrid.

"Or that we'd kill them." Said Hiccup grimly.

"Or that you'd kill our dragons." Said Snotlout, his eyebrows raised.

Cordelia and Amelie knocked on the clubhouse door and Heather beckoned them inside. Astrid introduced the two women to Mala, who began asking about the war tactics of the People Of Hope. Heather sighed. "I'm going to go for a flight. I need to clear my head."

"Alright," Said Astrid. "Come find me later, okay?" Heather nodded.

"Snotlout, stay and help Mala, Amelie and Cordelia come up with a plan of action." Said Hiccup.

"What? Me?" Said Snotlout. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Said Hiccup. "Ruff, Tuff, you're on patrol. Astrid, I need your opinion on a new invention I've been tinkering with."

Astrid followed Hiccup back to the workshop. "Do you really think leaving Snotlout in charge of our response to the People Of Hope is a good idea?"

"Yes." Said Hiccup. "When it goes wrong he won't be able to blame the disaster on me being a traitor." He was pulling a strange contraption out of a cupboard. It was made of wood and resembled a pram; except it had large leather straps on either side. "For our baby." Said Hiccup with a flourish. .

"You know," Astrid leant against his tool bench, "your inventions never make sense, but this is bad even for you. What's wrong with a normal push chair?"

"Ahh, this one attaches to Toothless's saddle." Hiccup clipped the contraption into place and climbed onto Toothless' back. "Fancy a flight, milady?" Astrid rolled her eyes but climbed up behind Hiccup. He could feel the small curve of her bump pressing against his back as she wrapped her arms around him. They took to the air and the basket hung snugly against Toothless. The dragon lowered his head to nudge the pram, then seemed to decide it was okay. Hiccup patted Toothless' neck. "That's it, Bud."

Hiccup took Astrid to the top of the cliff where the twins had found their claim stone a couple of years earlier. He helped her down from Toothless' back and began unpacking a picnic from the pram. Astrid folded her arms. "I thought that basket was for carrying our baby."

"Baby doesn't need to use it yet." Said Hiccup. "I thought we should spend some alone time together."

"Hiccup, we've been spending hours alone together every night."

"I was thinking of something a bit more lighthearted. Everything that's going on doesn't mean we shouldn't make time to date."

"You're sweet, Hiccup. You know that, right?"

Hiccup waved the picnic blanket in the air and lay it on the ground. Astrid sat down and leant momentarily against Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup opened the picnic basket and produced several wonky pasties which he offered to Astrid. She took one and bit into it. "Eww. What is this?"

"It's yak pies." Said Hiccup.

"It's gross."

"You're one to complain! Your cooking is barely edible."

"Hey!" Astrid threw her half eaten pasty at Hiccup. It hit him square in the shoulder and he feigned outrage.

"C'mere, you!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid and, before she could stop him, smushed his pasty against her forehead.

"Oh no you did not!" Astrid tipped up the picnic basket and began to pelt Hiccup with the food.

"Aah! No, not the apples!" Yelled Hiccup, his arms over his head. Astrid laughed and Hiccup picked up a glass bottle of lemonade and shook it. Astrid yelped and scrambled to her feet, running out of spraying range. Hiccup followed her, the bottle in hand. He was about to remove the cork when Astrid lunged at him. She caught Hiccup by surprise and knocked him to the floor, his arms pinned either side of his head. Astrid was on top of him, her mouth open in a genuine laugh. Hiccup suddenly understood what people meant when they talked about pregnant women glowing. Hiccup felt something strong unfurl in his chest. Astrid was out of breath, but she leant towards Hiccup and his heart seemed to take flight. She was so close now, so beautiful-

"Let's ask Astrid." Said Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled off Hiccup. "Let's ask Astrid what?"

"What name you've chosen for the baby." Said Ruffnut.

"It's Viking tradition not to name the baby until after it's born." Astrid stood up and dusted as much of the yak pie from herself as she could.

"The modern Viking is prepared in advance, A." Said Tuffnut. "We had a few ideas."

"Tuffnut, last time we listened to your ideas I nearly died of heat stroke in the Defenders of the Wing volcano."

"Great," Said Ruffnut, "As you know any good Viking is named after his father."

Hiccup was about to point out that 'Hiccup' is a terrible name, when Tuffnut said, "Hence, Ryker is at the top of our list." Astrid froze.

Hiccup stood up. "Oh, guys. Ryker isn't-" Hiccup stopped. He didn't really know what to say.

Astrid took Hiccup's hand. "Ryker is not my baby's father. Ryker will have nothing to do with my baby. Now get back on patrol or So Help Me Thor I will throw the two of you off this cliff."

"Well, if the baby is going to be Chief one day then Mermajesty might work." Said Ruffnut.

"The baby is going to be Chief and will not be called Mermajesty." Said Hiccup to the twins' retreating backs. Once they had flown out of sight, Hiccup turned to Astrid. "You okay?"

Astrid nodded and lead Hiccup back to their picnic blanket. They stared at the ocean beyond the cliffs for several minutes and Hiccup felt hot tears escaping down his face. The twins were right: nobody was ever going to believe that Astrid's baby was his.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

Astrid pulled Hiccup into a tight hug. He felt her fingers in his hair and she smelled so familiar. Hiccup let himself cry. Astrid was whispering gently in Hiccup's ear that she loved him and her words broke his heart. "Astrid, I want the baby to be my child. I want people to know that the baby is my child."

Astrid pulled back and looked at Hiccup. "Babe, I know you'll be the baby's father. Baby will grow up calling you Papa and running to you when they need help. So long as you know it, and I know it, and baby knows it; we're the only ones that matter." Hiccup nodded. Astrid kissed his cheek and began to braid his hair.

Hiccup sighed. "More braids?"

"I thought you liked them?" Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek again and let her hands drop away.

"I'm sorry for getting emotional, Astrid. I know you need-"

"I need you to be honest with me, Hiccup. You don't have to hide your feelings to protect me."

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid. "You're right."

"I think things might be improving though," Astrid leant against Hiccup's shoulder. "Last night was the first time I panicked without feeling sick."

"I know." Said Hiccup. "I was really proud of you. I'll always take care of you when you need me, but I hate seeing you ill."

Astrid settled herself in the crook of Hiccup's arm. "We should probably get back to the clubhouse and see what kind of moronic plan Snotlout is coming up with."

"Yeah," Said Hiccup. "We should. But I'd quite like to stay here with you."


	13. Wingmaiden Island

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs rushed into the clubhouse, a Terrible Terror clinging to the side of his head. "T mail from Atali! The Wingmaidens are under attack."

Hiccup dropped the map he was reading. "Dragon Hunters?"

"No," Said Fishlegs. "Dragons. Devilish Dervish dragons to be exact."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "A wild dragon with devil in its name? No thank you!"

"We have to help, Snotlout," Said Heather, "the newborn razorwhips will be defenceless."

"Don't you want to see Minden, Snotlout?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," Said Ruffnut. "You'll be able to show off how brave you are whilst the dragons try to spear you with their tails."

"It's not like that." Snotlout folded his arms.

"Ooh!" Cried Ruffnut, "You really like her!"

"Whatever."

The riders began assembling their gear and Hiccup caught Astrid's eye. "Hey, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Astrid ducked out of the clubhouse and leant against the wall.

"Do you want to come?" Said Hiccup.

"Yes."

"Okay. You know I'd prefer for you to stay behind, but it's not my decision."

Astrid smiled. "Thanks, Hiccup. Our baby will be flying dragons in the womb."

"Well, that was always a given." Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead, then went up to the store to collect their supply of dragon nip.

On Wingmaiden island Atali had gathered her tribe in the ceremonial stone circle to protect the baby Razorwhips from the Dervishes taking over the village.

"Is anyone hurt?" Asked Hiccup as the riders landed.

"A couple of burns, but we're all okay." Said Atali.

"Where's Minden?" Snotlout looked around urgently.

"She's on the North side of the island putting up defences around the breeding grounds." Atali smiled. "She's okay, Snotlout."

"She better be."

Fishlegs and Hiccup were discussing the best way to deal with the Dervishes. "Where did they even come from?" Said Fishlegs.

Atali sighed. "We don't know. We were disturbed from our morning prayer by explosions in the village and when we went to investigate the dragons were everywhere."

"Okay, I need to go to the village and see what's going on. Snotlout, you come with me. Everyone else stay and protect the newborns, I'll signal fire if I need you."

When Hiccup and Snotlout left the stone circle, Snotlout looked wistfully in the direction of the breeding grounds. "Do you think the Wingmaidens need help protecting the nesting dragons?"

"Even if they did, there's nothing we can do, Snotlout. We're men, remember." Snotlout nodded.

The village was, indeed, overrun with Devilish Dervishes. The dragons had used their scythe-like tails to chop down trees and damage the buildings. A large torrent of fire blew past Hiccup and Snotlout's hiding place.

"Okay," Said Hiccup, "I'm thinking we should try to train these dragons."

"There's twenty of them and two of us, genius."

"Just do it, Snotlout."

"Fine. But when you get us killed I want that acknowledged on my gravestone."

"Snotlout, Vikings don't have gravestones."

"Well we should. Where else will my fans come to mourn me?"

"Your garbage patch back at the Edge?" Hiccup slipped out from behind the building and approached a nearby Dervish. The dragon raised its head and stared at Hiccup with large, unblinking eyes. Hiccup raised his hand and looked away. The dragon began to approach him, but a second Dervish ran over, snorting in alarm. The first dragon whacked Hiccup with its snout, sending him sprawling backwards. He scrambled to his feet and looked for Snotlout. "We need to train their alpha."

"Over there!" Snotlout pointed to a dervish that was bigger than the others, with yellow ridges down its back. The alpha was stood on top of one of the huts, surveying the disarray.

"Come on." Said Hiccup. He crossed the square to the alpha and held out his hand. The alpha gazed at him lazily, letting out a small roar as the other Dervishes began to circle Hiccup. Toothless landed nearby and flicked his tail protectively. "I'm okay, Bud." A Dervish lunged at Hiccup, tail poised and Toothless blocked the attack with his wing. Hiccup pulled his sword from the sheath on his back, igniting the blade and waving the sword slowly. The Dervishes stopped. They sat back on their hind quarters, perplexed by the flames. "That's it." Murmured Hiccup. "Everybody loves the dragon blade."

"Snotlout, snotlout! Oy oy oy!" Hiccup turned to see that Snotlout had tamed the alpha, who was purring happily.

"Good job, Snotlout."

The other dragons approached Snotlout. They bowed down, their front legs flush with the ground. "Yeah that's right! Bow to the Snotman!"

"Err, Snotlout? I don't think that's what they're doing."

"Oh shush you party pooper! They're-" a dragon swiped its tail at Snotlout. "Hey!" The other Dervishes rallied around the dragon that had attacked Snotlout.

"They've chosen a new alpha!" Shouted Hiccup. "Regroup!" Toothless and Hookfang took to the air but the Dervishes rose up around them, wings outstretched to block the sky.

Toothless landed and Hiccup guided him backwards into a cliff on the mountainside. Snotlout skidded to a stop at the opening of the cave. "Great, now what do we do? Every time we train the alpha they'll just pick a new one."

"We need a way to train all the dragons at once." Said Hiccup.

"Gee, having the dragon eye would be useful right about now."

"Thank you for that observation, Snotlout."

"No problem, I'm a genius. I'll signal fire for the others, if we can hit the Dervishes with enough fire power they'll have to submit."

"No!" Hiccup jumped up to block the exit to the cave. "If Hookfang lights up, the Dervishes will find us. Plus we don't need more fire power, we need to outsmart these dragons and their pack mentality."

Snotlout grumbled something about dictatorships and turned his back to Hiccup. Hiccup paced up and down the cave, Toothless watching him. "Maybe if we use the dragon nip they'll be calm enough for us to train them before they choose a new alpha."

"No way, Hiccup. Don't you remember that time on Berk with the whispering death? The dragon nip will send our dragons laalaa as well as the dervishes."

"True." Hiccup scratched Toothless' neck. "We'll leave our dragons here. We can call for them if the dragon nip doesn't work on the dervishes."

"This is a terrible plan." Snotlout trudged out of the cave after Hiccup.

They walked into the village cautiously and Hiccup held the nip out to the dragons. A large female growled at Hiccup. "That's it, you'll like this." He said. The dervish took the dragon nip and swallowed. Her eyes widened and she lay down on her side, belly exposed. Hiccup and Snotlout threw the herb at the other dervishes. "Now we've just got to train them all." Said Hiccup.

A dragon got up and poked its nose into Snotlout's jacket. "Hey! I don't have any more!" The Dervish roared in Snotlout's face, then picked him up in its claws and took to the air. "Aaargghh! Hiccup! Hookfang, help!" Snotlout struggled hard against the Dervish but its grip was too strong. Being dropped wouldn't have done much good anyway; Snotlout was a hundred feet in the air and there was no sign of Hookfang. Typical.

"Where are you taking me?" Grumbled Snotlout. "Stupid dragon." The Dervish snorted. Snotlout realised, with horror, that they were approaching the North side of the island. "Hey! Are you a girl dragon? Because if you're male we're about to run into some crazy female Razorwhips who are going to try to kill you." The dragon snarled. They were over the forest now, so high up that the trees looked tiny. Snotlout saw Razorwhips circling below him. At that moment, the Dervish dropped him. Snotlout screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. A Razorwhip caught him with her tail and flung him forwards into the trees. Snotlout groaned as he fell through the branches, each one scratching his face. He came to a rest upside down and struggled to free his trousers from the splintered wood his belt loops were hooked over. He jumped down and began to run through the forest. He needed to get out of the breeding grounds as quickly as possible. Snotlout slipped down a small cliff face and jumped over a stream. He had misjudged the distance and was about to drop into the water when strong arms caught hold of him. He looked up. "Minden!"

"Need a hand, Snotlout?" The Wingmaiden was grinning at him as the baby Razorwhip on her back carried them through the trees. She set Snotlout down on a rock.

"Why are we still in the forest? We need to-"

"Relax, Snotlout. The females are hibernating in the mountain caves, they won't hurt you."

"Well that's funny because I distinctly remember some Razorwhips trying to kill me five minutes ago."

"That's impossible. I just checked, all dragons are asleep and accounted for."

"Look, Mindo, I'm not saying you're wrong, but I know what I saw."

"Female Razorwhips would have killed you on the spot. This makes no sense."

Snotlout thought for a moment. "We need to get Hiccup. Dragons don't just appear out of thin air." Minden grabbed Snotlout under the arms and her Razorwhip effortlessly lifted the two of them into the air. "Can't resist the muscle of the Snotman, I see." He smirked.

Minden chuckled. "Don't tempt me."

"What?! You're not going to punch me?"

"No, Snotlout. You are kind and show true courage. Your strange mannerisms are part of your unique character."

"Huh," Snotlout looked down at his feet, which were skimming the ground as Minden flew. "Astrid should take notes."

When they reached the stone circle Atali rushed to Minden's side. "The breeding grounds are secure, Atali."

Snotlout turned to Hiccup. "Why did you let that Dervish carry me off?"

"I stayed to train the other Dervishes. Otherwise using the dragon nip would have been pointless."

"What, so you'd just let me be dragged to my death?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Works for me."

Snotlout told the others about the stray Razorwhip dragons. Hiccup paced back and forwards. "You know, I should have suspected this as soon as we got the T mail. I mean, the Flame Whipper was-"

Tuffnut jumped up and down, "Sir Steve Dragon Lord Of Awesomeness!"

"Yes, him," Hiccup continued, "he was the first clue. Then the Dervishes. Once exposed to dragon nip most practically begged me to tame them, that means-"

"They like eating vegetables!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"No," Said Fishlegs, "it means they've been trained before."

"I don't understand," Atali looked between the dragon riders. "Who trained them?"

"Viggo." Said Hiccup. "And he's brought in male Razorwhips."

Minden gasped. "They'll fight the females to the death. They'll kill the newborns."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Snotlout tightened his grip on his sword.

Hiccup folded his arms. "Snotlout, Minden, go back to the breeding grounds, find a cave and wait for my signal. When the rest of us are in position, lure the male Razorwhips out into the open so we can train them."

"I'm not sure male Razorwhips can be trained." Said Atali.

"Viggo managed to train them." Said Astrid. "It must be possible."

Snotlout climbed onto Hookfang and Minden flew beside him. They were silent until they reached the breeding grounds. "There's a cave just up ahead." Said Minden. "We can wait there." The cave was small and once Hookfang had squashed his body inside there wasn't much room for Snotlout and Minden. They sat next to each other on the pebbled floor and Snotlout felt his heart beating hard. Minden looked at him. "Snotlout, why do you let Astrid disrespect you? She just said she wouldn't mind if Dervishes dragged you to your death."

"Nah, she's just joking. I think."

"It's still not a nice thing to say."

Snotlout sighed. "Just let it slide, she's having a hard time."

Minden raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She... oh man, I probably shouldn't tell you. Someone did something really awful to her."

Minden nodded slowly. "How are you?"

"What?"

"How are you coping with things? It must be a stressful situation for all of you."

Snotlout sighed again and then jumped slightly as Minden took his hand. He gazed at her, shocked. "I guess... I can't stop thinking about it. What if it were someone I loved?" Snotlout glanced at Minden. "What if it happened to you?"

Minden looked intently at Snotlout. "Why does it make a difference that you don't love Astrid? Does that make it less awful?"

"No, of course not." Snotlout wiped his hand over his face. "It would just be a thousand times more heart-wrenching if it were personal."

"True," Said Minden. "How's Astrid coping?"

"Hard to tell. She tries to put on a brave face in front of us but sometimes I hear her crying at night. She has Hiccup though."

Minden leant forwards. "She needs all of you."

"Mindo, I don't mean to be rude, but why do women always think they know what other women need? You don't know Astrid from Jack."

"No. But I know what it's like to be a woman."

"Oh," Said Snotlout. "Here we go with the 'all women live under the patriarchy' speech. Heather's already been blathering on about it whenever Hiccup and Astrid aren't around."

"Snotlout, this attitude is exactly why Astrid needs you to try to understand. You're one of her best friends, and even you don't comprehend what it's like. I have some books on gender based violence in the library of Freyja. I can lend them to you."

"Oh, I understand." Said Snotlout. "I just don't see why it's my responsibility to read dumb books on why some men attack women. I don't attack women."

"That's not the point." Said Minden. "If you-"

"Hiccup's signal." Snotlout pointed at a plasma blast which was filling the sky over the island. "Come on." Snotlout mounted Hookfang and flew into the air. It wasn't hard to find the male Razorwhips. They were still circling over the forest, presumably looking for the females. Snotlout fired to get their attention and the dragons shot towards Hookfang and Minden. Minden flew upwards and Snotlout followed her, the Razorwhips close on their tails. "Don't let them catch you, Minden. They'll attack your baby."

"I know, Snotlout." Minden turned and spiralled through the air to avoid spines shot by the male razorwhips. Snotlout and Minden surged forwards, the razorwhips hot on their tails. A spine embedded itself in Hookfang's side and the dragon roared, his whole body on fire.

"Hang on, Hookie!" Snotlout yanked the spine out and Hookfang grunted. "Just a bit further." Hiccup had set up a series of traps around the village. The riders lured the male Razorwhips into nets draped between buildings and snapper traps hanging off trees. Snotlout was being followed by a particularly large male who stopped before each trap. "Stupid dragon." Muttered Snotlout. He dived towards the boar pit and pulled up just in time for Hiccup and Astrid to throw a net over the Razorwhip. It lay still, snarling.

"Are you gonna train it now, or what, Hiccup?" Said Snotlout. "'Cos it looks like it's about to attack us."

"They've been trained before. They'll calm down as soon as we-" The dragon shot fire at Hiccup and he jumped backwards. "Anybody got any dragon nip?" Fishlegs dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of nip. The Razorwhips calmed down as Hiccup held the grass out and allowed themselves to be trained.

"I'm impressed." Said Atali, "I had always thought that male razorwhips were untameable."

"Me too," Said Hiccup. "The question is, how did Viggo train them? I think we need to pay him a visit." The other riders nodded. It was time to get some answers.


	14. Truth or Dare

"No. It's too dangerous." Hiccup looked up from the map and folded his arms.

"Hiccup," Said Heather, "You'll need the firepower of all of us."

"Not necessarily. This is a stealth mission."

"Yeah. A stealth mission to Viggo's base." Heather sighed. "You're being overprotective, Hiccup."

Snotlout leant against the table. "I hate to say this, but Hiccup's right. We can't risk the Hunters attacking you or Ruffnut. It's bad enough... well, you know."

"I'm willing to risk it," Said Heather. "If it means an end to the Dragon Hunters. I've seen their work first hand, I'll do whatever it takes to stop them."

"Heather," Fishlegs was looking at her intently, "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Please stay here. For me."

"I agree with Heather." Said Ruffnut. "Why do we have to stay here just because we're women?"

"Because..." Hiccup paused. "Because you might get captured."

"So might you, Hiccup." Said Astrid. "The mission is dangerous for all of us. Viggo and his men could hurt all of us. That's why we all need to go: we need to stop Viggo now."

"Astrid," Hiccup wiped his hand over his face. "You're five months pregnant. There is absolutely no way you are infiltrating Viggo's base in your condition. That's final. Heather, Ruff, I need you to stay here with Astrid."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "I don't need babysitting, Hiccup."

"Of course not." Hiccup said. "I just need them to make sure you don't try to follow us."

"Fine." Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'll stay here. Exactly what an experienced dragon rider should be doing during the most important attack we've ever carried out."

"If Ruff is staying here, what am I doing?" Said Tuffnut. "I mean, I can't exactly fly Barf and Belch by myself."

"You'll have to stay here too." Said Hiccup.

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Tuffnut stretched his arms around Heather and Ruffnut. "We can toast marshmallows and tell secrets and braid each other's hair!"

"Ugh," Ruffnut pushed his hand away. "You're not braiding my hair. This matted look is not attained easily."

Hiccup groaned. "Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's go."

Snotlout snickered. "You just want to leave before Astrid kills you."

Once the men had left Astrid and Heather began checking the list of supplies the riders would need for Winter. They were periodically interrupted by Tuffnut who was draping blankets over the furniture in the clubhouse. "Tuffnut!" Astrid threw off the blanket that he had dropped on top of her head.

"You need a blanket for our sleepover. First rule of sleepovers: everyone must have a blanket."

"We're not having a sleepover, Tuff. We have work to do." Astrid turned back around.

"Second rule of sleepovers: Astrid's not allowed to be a party pooper."

"I'm not being a party pooper. I'm being a responsible adult."

Tuff stuck his tongue out at Astrid's back. Heather laughed. "Astrid, would it hurt to let your hair down for one evening? You've been working so hard, you must be exhausted."

"Ugh, fine." Said Astrid.

"Yes!" Tuffnut fist pumped the air. "I'll get the snacks."

"I'm not having a sleepover." Said Ruffnut. "Sleepovers are for girls."

"You're a girl." Said Tuffnut. "If you join in I'll let you play truth or dare."

"Okay, I'm in." Ruffnut sat down on one of the blankets.

Ten minutes later Astrid, Heather, Ruff and Tuff were sprawled out on cushions on the floor of the clubhouse. Stormfly had lit candles and they were all looking at each other awkwardly.

"So," Said Heather, "what shall we do first?"

Ruffnut turned to her twin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Tuffnut.

"If you could speak to one of our relatives right now, who would it be?"

"Not you, obviously." Tuffnut thought for a moment. "Long lost cousin Inglebar. I want him to teach me how to fly using propellers attached to my feet."

"Bro, long lost cousin Inglebar can't fly."

"How do you know?" Said Tuffnut. "He's been lost for twenty years, that's plenty of time for him to have learned how to fly."

"Do you even have a cousin Inglebar?" Asked Astrid. "Or do you just make up random family members to liven up your conversations?"

"I don't know," Said Ruffnut. "I'd always thought we had a nephew Anthony but it turned out he was just Tuffnut's imaginary friend."

"You don't have any siblings besides each other," Said Heather. "How could you have had a nephew-"

Astrid covered Heather's mouth. "Don't go there." She turned to Tuffnut. "If you want to fly ask Hiccup to make you one of his lunatic flight suits."

"Umm, no thank you." Said Tuffnut. "That's more like a plummet suit."

"True." Said Astrid. "Ruffnut, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare. Obviously."

Astrid thought for a moment. "I dare you to let Tuffnut do your hair."

Tuffnut covered his mouth and squealed with excitement. "Ohhh, I'm going to wash out all that nasty fish oil, and coil your hair up on your head, and you're going to look so pretty."

"I'm gonna look hideous." Ruffnut grumbled.

Tuff was beaming. "Heather, can I borrow your comb?"

"Why can't you use Ruff's comb?"

"Ruff doesn't have a comb." Said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut scoffed. "I told you, this matted fishy look is not attained easily."

Heather groaned but went to fetch her hair things from her hut. She returned with Cordelia and Amelie. "Alright Tuff, there are some hair pins and ties in here too." Heather handed him a wooden box.

"Awesome." Tuff began to dig around amongst the hair clips. He spoke to Amelie and Cordelia. "Do you want to play truth or dare with us? It's probably your only chance ever, Astrid doesn't normally let us play games."

"Sure." Said Amelie. "Truth."

"What's your deepest secret?" Said Ruffnut.

Amelie and Cordelia glanced at each other. Then Cordelia began to blush and Amelie coughed awkwardly. "Well..." Amelie reached out and took Cordelia's hand.

"Ohh!" Said Tuffnut. "You're telepathic but can only read each other's minds when your hands are touching!"

"No, Tuffnut." Said Cordelia softly. "Me and Amelie... we're together."

Tuffnut looked up from rummaging through Heather's hair things. "Together? Like..."

"Like me and Hiccup." Said Astrid. "Is that why the People Of Hope locked you up?"

Amelie nodded. Cordelia chuckled nervously. "We kept it a secret for years. But we got caught."

"What kind of tribe locks people up for being in love?" Asked Ruffnut. "Like, I know romance is gross, but that's a bit extreme."

Amelie smiled sadly. "We weren't locked up because we were in love. We were locked up because we're both women."

"You know," Said Ruff, "Lately I've been hearing a lot about what we're not allowed to do because we're women. Being female sucks."

"No," Cordelia leant forwards, "Being female is wonderful. Being oppressed is what sucks."

"Well that's true." Said Astrid.

"Do you want to get married?" Said Tuffnut. Everyone turned to look at him. He was yanking a comb through Ruffnut's plait.

"Well, no Viking law allows two women to marry." Said Amelie evenly.

Ruffnut cried out in pain as Tuffnut ripped the comb away, almost scalping his sister in the process. "I can marry you. I officially trained with the town officiator on Berk."

"Tuffnut, you didn't finish your training." Said Astrid.

"That doesn't matter." Said Amelie.

Cordelia grinned. "We could have an unofficial wedding."

"Yes!" Tuffnut fist pumped the air. "This will officially be my second unofficial attempt at marrying someone. Unofficially."

Five minutes later Amelie and Cordelia were wrapped in their cloaks smiling at each other. Heather had picked flowers from Fishlegs' garden to decorate the hut. Tuffnut draped one of Heather's hair ribbons over the clasped hands of the 'brides' and began the wedding ceremony. "Oh Amelie Buckthorn, daughter of Freya, do you take Cordelia Finston, also a daughter of Freya- man this is weird- to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Wife." Corrected Cordelia.

"Yes!" Shouted Tuffnut. "Lawfully wedded wife. You know, as we're making this up you could be something really cool. Like lawfully wedded lycanwings. Or lawfully wedded window panes."

"Wives is amazing." Said Cordelia as she gazed at Amelie.

"You may now head butt the lycanwing." Said Tuffnut.

Cordelia and Amelie kissed each other. Tuffnut wiped a tear away from his cheek as Ruff, Astrid and Heather clapped.

"How does it feel to be 'married'?" Asked Heather.

"Not as much fun as being a lycanwing." Cordelia chuckled. "It feels wonderful. Thank you, Tuffnut."

"You know," Said Astrid. "You can come back to Berk with us. The Hooligans accept gay couples."

"Wait, we do?" Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, Bucket and Mulch."

"Oh." Said Tuffnut. "I didn't know they were together. I was thinking something completely different involving changewing acid, a fishing net and a friendship pact." Astrid laughed.

Amelie's cheeks were flushed. "Do you mind if Cordelia and I go back to your hut, Heather? It's traditional for the newlyweds to spend time alone immediately after the wedding."

"Sure." Said Heather. "See you later." She turned to Astrid. "Astrid, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What names are you considering for your baby?"

Astrid opened her mouth but Tuffnut interrupted her. "Me and Ruff have so many ideas! What about Elizabreath or Hellzel for a girl; or Mhavyrych or Derflop for a boy?"

"Eww." Said Astrid. "We haven't talked about-"

"That was a terrible question." Said Ruffnut. "I'm asking a different one. Was Hiccup your first kiss?"

Astrid didn't blush. She looked directly at Ruffnut. "No."

"Oooh!" Squealed Tuffnut. "Who was it?"

"Do you guys remember Terje Grippleton?"

"Oh yeah," Said Ruffnut. "He was gorgeous. Wait, you kissed him?"

"Yeah," Said Astrid. "He kissed me right before his family moved away when he was fifteen. Hiccup was my first kiss that actually meant something."

"Does Hiccup know that?" Asked Tuffnut.

"No." Said Astrid. "Why would I need to tell him? Okay, enough boy talk."

"Fine. Truth or dare?" Said Ruffnut to Heather as Tuffnut began piling her hair into a tangled mound on the top of her head. Heather's comb was stuck in a knot close to Ruffnut's scalp.

"Dare."

Ruffnut grinned. "I dare you to put sea slugs in Snotlout's bed."

"Ruffnut!" Said Astrid. "We can't just go into Snotlout's bedroom, it's private."

"Since when did you care about Snotlout?" Said Ruffnut. "Come on, it'll be funny to hear him scream."

"Astrid's right," Said Heather. "I'll do a truth instead."

"Okay." Ruff's eyes glittered. "How far have you gone with Fishlegs?" Heather froze. Ruff grinned. "Ooh!"

Heather blushed "That's private."

"My dear Heather," Said Ruffnut. "I think you have misunderstood the purpose of this game."

"What, to make people feel uncomfortable?" Said Astrid.

"Of course." Ruff leant forward on her elbows. "So, Heather, sea slugs or are you going to answer the question?"

Heather sighed. "Sea slugs. Do you guys keep them in your boar pit?"

"Of course!" Said Tuffnut. "Wait, you're not going to hurt them are you? Those are my babies! My little slimy squealchy babies that chicken eats when I'm not looking!"

"I won't hurt them," Said Heather, "but I can't promise Snotlout won't squish them when he gets into bed."

Once Heather had gathered a handful of sea slugs, the women and Tuffnut slipped into Snotlout's hut. There was dirty laundry strewn across the floor. "Eww." Said Astrid. They crept over to Snotlout's bed and Tuffnut pulled back the covers. There was a scroll of paper hidden under the sheet. Heather dumped the sea slugs into a slimy mess on the mattress and Ruffnut picked up the paper.

"I wonder who Snotlout's writing to in secret." She said. "There's no address."

"Ruffnut! You can't just read people's personal post." Astrid snatched the letter.

"Sure I can." Said Ruff. "I mean, since I learnt to read I can look at whatever I want. We just-" Ruffnut trailed off. Astrid had gone pale. "Oh Thor, you're sick again." Said Ruffnut. "Quick, puke on Snotlout's bed, that'll be funny."

"Ruffnut!" Said Heather. "Astrid, are you okay?"

"He's writing about me." Said Astrid. She looked frantically from the letter to her friends. "He's talking about my pregnancy."

Heather took the letter and read it. "Oh, Astrid. Let's try not to jump to conclusions." Heather was trying to keep her cool for Astrid's sake. "Hopefully it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe it's a diary, not a letter."

"Heather, he's going to tell someone I'm pregnant."

"Well, people are gonna know when they see you." Said Tuffnut. "I mean, it's not exactly easy to hide a giant baby bump. I suppose you could say a terrible terror laid an egg in your tunic..."

"No!" Astrid rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I need to tell people myself. What if he's already told someone? What if Berk already knows? What if my parents-"

"Astrid," Said Heather, "It's probably fine. When the others get back from Viggo's base we'll ask him about it."

"Okay." Said Astrid. "Okay, but if this is what it looks like I'm going to skin him alive."


	15. Betrayed

"For the fifth time, Hiccup," shouted Snotlout, "we all know the plan."

"Okay," Said Hiccup. "Remember, the aim is to get in undetected through the secret passageway,"

"Free the trained dragons and torch as many buildings as possible on the way out." Finished Fishlegs. "We've talked about nothing else for the past week, Hiccup. I'm starting to recite the attack plan in my sleep."

Dagur, who had met up with the riders en route to Viggo's base, laughed maniacally. "Isn't this wonderful? Dragon riders and Chief Berserker on our way to destroy our most feared enemy." He let out the Berserker battle cry and flew in a loop-the-loop, howling.

Hiccup silently nudged Toothless forwards. This was probably the best shot they had at weakening Viggo Grimborn. The Wanderers had overheard in the trade markets that Viggo's defences were destroyed by a torrential storm. The riders finally had an opportunity to free Viggo's most dangerous weapon: dragons. Viggo's island loomed on the horizon, a large landmass with dense tropical forests. The map Fishlegs had stolen from a Hunter ship indicated an entrance that was so well hidden it wouldn't have been worth guarding. It was located on the South Eastern side of the island and was swamped with thick vegetation.

The riders landed in a clearing and began to trek through the jungle on foot. "Ugh!" Snotlout shuddered. "What is this stuff?" He pointed at a thick white goo which had spread from a plant onto his boots.

"Ragweed." Said Fishlegs. "Highly adhesive. Don't get any on your skin."

"That might have been helpful to know five minutes ago, Fishface!" Snotlout was trying to wipe glue off his hands onto his trousers.

"Shh!" Hiccup held up a hand and signalled to the others to stop walking. Up ahead, Viggo's men were marching through the undergrowth. "Must be a patrol." Whispered Hiccup. "We need to be quick." The riders slipped up to the cave entrance and peered around the edge. A small railroad had been set up leading towards the centre of the mountain, rusted steel carts littering the tracks. The riders began to follow the railroad towards the heart of the Dragon Hunter's base.

They hadn't got more than a few meters when there was a loud rattling sound. "Shh!" Fishlegs hissed at Dagur.

"Wasn't me." Said Dagur. "It-"

"Look out!" Hiccup threw himself to the floor as arrows shot sideways across the tunnel. He scrambled to his feet and ignited his sword, holding it aloft to defend himself as Hunters rushed forwards.

"Forces weakened by the storm my butt!" Yelled Snotlout, who was grappling with a Hunter somewhere to Hiccup's right.

Toothless opened his mouth to fire a plasma blast. "No, Bud! If you bring down the ceiling there's no way we'll sneak in undetected."

"Hiccup, they'll know we're here anyway!" Shouted Fishlegs.

Dagur whacked a Hunter over the back of his head and he fell forwards, unconscious. "Not if we knock out all their tiny imbecilic skulls and hide their bodies."

"Okay," Said Hiccup. "Just- just be careful not to kill them, Dagur."

Suddenly the Hunter that had been running at Hiccup collapsed to the floor to reveal another man in a battered helmet holding a blow gun to his lips. "Need any help?"

More guards began to spill into the tunnel. The riders didn't have much time. The guard with the blow gun cocked his head. "Are you going to let me help or not?" Hiccup hesitated. He nodded and the Hunter beckoned. "This way." He lead them through a second passage behind a rock and into a crevice being used as some sort of secret hideout. There were threadbare mattresses on the floor and a small gas lamp was burning on a table. In the flickering light Hiccup surveyed the man who had saved them. He was thin and wiry; not the sort Viggo usually recruited as Hunters.

"Who are you?" Said Hiccup. It was more a demand than a question.

"Haddr." The man extended his hand. "Haddr, born to the Wanderers of the Western Isle."

Hiccup did not shake the man's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"The Wanderers have betrayed you." Said Haddr. "I'm one of the men they sent to support the expansion of Viggo's dragon army. I'm an honest man and I don't support the enslavement of dragons. I'm willing to help you break into the base."

"What do you want in return?" Said Hiccup.

"Safe passage to Berk once the war is over."

Hiccup nodded and stepped away to speak to the riders. "Thoughts, gang?"

"We're never going to break in without help." Said Fishlegs. "The Hunters are everywhere." In the silence that followed, the footsteps outside ricocheted around the hideout.

"I know." Said Hiccup. "The Wanderers gave us false information about the storm." He looked at Dagur, waiting for the insistence that this was an obvious trap.

"Seems legit to me." Dagur shrugged.

"The next patrol is coming." Said Haddr. "We need to go now."

"Okay." Hiccup shook Haddr's hand. He and the other riders followed Haddr out of the hideout and onto the railroad. They slipped along the edge of the cave wall, condensation trickling down the rocks in streams. Everything smelt of damp.

"Eww," Said Snotlout. "Viggo's really got the dingy lair vibe going on."

"Shh!" Haddr held up a hand and the riders came to an abrupt halt. Haddr pointed to a ravine running through the centre of the mountain. "Viggo's quarters are across there. They'll be unguarded, Viggo doesn't like to be disturbed when he's thinking. If you cross-"

"No." Said Hiccup. "We're not here for Viggo. We're here to free his dragons."

"Oh," Said Haddr. "That complicates things."

"How reliable is this chart?" Fishlegs held out the map of Viggo's base that the riders had used to plan their attack.

Haddr studied the parchment. "It's good. You need to cross the ravine and climb up that tunnel," he pointed to a large hole in the left corner of the cave ceiling, "and then you'll cross the compound to get to the stables. I'm warning you, though, it's crawling with Hunters."

"Will you help us get through?" Said Hiccup.

"Yes," Said Haddr. "I'll need payment, though."

"Get us to the dragons and I'll give you a gold bar when we get to Berk."

"Deal. Come on, the patrol's just gone past."

They slipped down the slope of the cave wall towards the crevice. There was a loud clattering sound as Hookfang knocked a stone over the edge. Fishlegs sighed. "Hiccup, the dragons are only going to slow us down and get us caught."

"You're right," Said Hiccup. "We'll send them back to the hideout."

"Seriously," Snotlout skidded on a wet patch of rock and rammed his helmet back on his head. "You want to infiltrate Viggo's base full of Hunters, the most dangerous mission we've ever been on, without our dragons?"

"Yes." Said Hiccup. "We'll be fine, Snotlout. The dragons don't exactly blend in to the Hunter patrols."

"Neither do we: your one-legged scrawny butt sticks out like a Quaken in a chicken coop."

Hiccup gave a hand signal and the dragons crept away. The riders continued on and soon came to the river running through the middle of the canyon, rapids roaring like the mountain's heart beat. "How do we cross?" Sending the dragons back now seemed like a bad idea. Haddr pointed to a large rope tied to a gnarled tree stump growing out of the rock.

"What?!" Shouted Snotlout. "I'm not swinging across, I'll fall to my death!"

"It'll be fine, Snotlout." Said Hiccup. "As leader, I'll go first."

"Damn right you will." Said Snotlout.

Fishlegs was wringing his hands. "I think I should go back and check on the dragons."

"Fishlegs, you can do this. Think about all the dragons we'll save once we get across." Hiccup untied the rope swing and got ready to jump. It was difficult to get a tight hold on the rope which was soaked with spray. He took a deep breath and stepped over the edge. For a moment he plummeted downwards, the air a mixture of river water and whistling wind. Then the rope became taught. Hiccup rushed through the air, his feet skimming the river. The swing carried him high up to the walkway on the other side. He threw the rope back to the others and tried to catch his breath. One by one the other riders swung across the canyon.

Finally it was Snotlout's turn. "Hey Hiccup, watch this." Snotlout swooped through the air, waving his left hand above his head and kicking his right foot away from the rope. "One legged!" He was so busy showing off he misjudged the timing of the swing and didn't manage to jump across to the ledge. Hiccup made a grab for him but missed. Snotlout shouted as he swung away from them, imitating Hiccup. "Get on the swing...! it'll be fine...! we'll all get across...! I'm a muttonhead!"

Hiccup sighed. "Kick off hard from the other side, Snotlout." Snotlout gave a feeble push and didn't generate enough momentum to reach the ledge.

"Do all your missions consist of waiting for Snotlout to get his act together?" Asked Dagur.

"Pretty much." Said Fishlegs.

Snotlout had jumped on to a crevice just below the ledge. He began climbing up to join the other riders. Hiccup reached down to offer Snotlout his hand. Snotlout pushed him away. "I don't need your help! You're looking at 200 pounds of raw Thawfest-winning Viking power!" Snotlout hauled himself over the ledge, staggered to his feet and flexed his muscles. He was trying to hide how out of breath he was.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go." They followed Haddr across the winding paths and uneven ground of Viggo's base. The Wanderer knew the maze of tunnels well and soon they emerged into the moonlight on the mountain top. Buildings and walls snaked around the landscape. To Hiccup's surprise, they were built from stone rather than wood. "Viggo's planning to be here a long time?"

"Yeah," Said Haddr. "We've been told to expect to be here for the long haul."

"Well," Said Dagur, "So much for torching the buildings on the way out."

They crept along a crumbling wall and came to stop a short way from a gate. It was guarded by two Hunters wearing oversized helmets. "How will we get passed them?" Said Fishlegs. "The walls are too high for us to climb over. Oh, we should have brought the dragons!"

"They'd see us if we flew over the walls, Fishface."

Haddr motioned for the riders to stay hidden as he stepped towards the guards. "Oliver! Filfanditch! Viggo's called an urgent meeting for the gate keepers. I've been sent to watch your station."

"Thanks, Haddr." Said one of the Hunters. Once they disappeared from sight the riders rushed through the gate. The small rescue party slowly made their way across Viggo's compound, with Haddr giving fellow Hunters excuses ranging from a fire in the mountain complex to a dragon attack on the far side of the island. They eventually made it to a large arena that looked hauntingly familiar.

"He's copied the dragon arena from Berk!" Shouted Snotlout.

"Not now." Said Hiccup. "We need to find a way to get in. Haddr, are the dragons kept in the arena or is it just used for training?"

"No idea." Said Haddr. "Truth be told I'm a railroad technician. Viggo only trusts his most experienced Hunters with the dragon training."

"Great." Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Just perfect."

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs said. "There's no way we'd have gotten this far without Haddr's help."

"Tomayto tomahto."

Hiccup signalled for the others to be quiet and follow him. They crept towards the arena. It was set into a pit in the ground and the riders peered through holes in the roof. Hunters were inside working with Grim Gnasher dragons. Hiccup felt sick as a Hunter cracked a whip against a Gnasher's back. It fell down on its side, all fight gone from its eyes.

"This is barbaric." Whispered Fishlegs.

"I know," Said Hiccup.

"Those are Gnashers." Said Fishlegs. "You know what this means,"

"Well duh!" Snotlout blew his fringe out of his eyes. "We need to free them and head home before Viggo catches us."

"No, Snotlout," Fishlegs spoke with an air of authority. "It means Viggo has found Vanaheim and is planning to attack the Defenders of the Wing."

"I don't follow," Snotlout scratched his head. "This affects the Defenders of the Wing because-?"

"Because, Snotlout, the Grim Gnasher is the only natural predator of the Eruptodon." Fishlegs suddenly dropped his superiority. "Oh this is bad, this is really bad."

"We can't think about that now." Hiccup was peering at the Gnashers with a spy glass. "Viggo must have more dragons stored elsewhere. We need to find them, earn their trust and then come back to take on the Hunters."

"Wait wait wait," Snotlout held up his hands. "The Hunters could kill these Gnashers in the time it takes us to rescue the other dragons. We can't just let them die, Hiccup."

"The Hunters won't kill the dragons, Snotknuckles." Said Dagur. "Dead dragons are worthless to Viggo."

"My name's not Snotknuckles." Muttered Snotlout grumpily as he followed Hiccup around the edge of the arena.

They came to a stop by a large compound of stone buildings. The doors were made of metal. Fishlegs ran his finger across the frame. "Dragon proof. They're in here."

"How are we going to get in, genius?" Said Snotlout. "There's probably a million guards."

"No," Hiccup had his ear pressed against the wall of the barn. "I can hear whirring in the walls. Viggo wouldn't waste men guarding the dragons. He's booby trapped the barn instead."

"Great!" Snotlout rolled his eyes. "So what's your plan to get in there? Man, I wish the twins were here to trip all the traps for us."

"Actually," Said Hiccup, "That's not a bad idea."

"Great! I'll fly back to the Edge and pick up those two muttonheads for death by Viggo Grimborn's warheads."

"No, Snotlout. We're not killing the twins. We just need to think like them. How would Ruff and Tuff get around the traps?"

"It might help if we knew what the traps were." Said Fishlegs.

"Well, there's an easy way to find that out." Said Dagur. "I've set a lot of traps in my time." He slid his knife into the join between the door and the wall, stopping about halfway down to wiggle the blade. "There's a trigger switch here. From the position I'd say that weapons are rigged to fall when the doors are opened. If I trip-"

"No!" Shouted Hiccup. "There might be dragons on the other side of the door. We don't want them to be hit by the weapons."

Dagur banged hard on the door. "Move, dragons!" He shouted.

"Unorthodox." Said Fishlegs.

"Effective." Dagur tripped the switch. There was the sound of axes falling.

Snotlout picked the lock and slowly pushed the barn doors open. He jumped backwards. "Ugh!" Hiccup understood why. The smell of dragon excrement was overwhelming. Viggo was obviously leaving the dragons sat in their own waste.

"Come, on." Hiccup took the sword from his back and ignited the blade. In the dim light of the flames he could just make out dragons gazing back at him. He approached a Monstrous Nightmare and held out his hand. The dragon sniffed him, then rubbed the side of its head against Hiccup's chest. "That's weird," Said Hiccup. "Viggo's clearly abusing them. Why aren't they terrified of humans?"

"We need to go." Said Haddr from the doorway. "Viggo's men are going to notice us soon."

"I'll set the dragons free." Said Snotlout.

"No, Snotlout!" Hiccup held up a hand to stop him. "We can't just let them go free. They'll attack villages like the Flame Whipper and the Devilish Dervishes did."

"Hiccup, how are we going to get all these dragons back to the Edge?" Said Fishlegs. "There must be at least fifty of them."

"We'll fly home in formation." The riders set to work locking together each dragon's chains in a long rope. The dragons watched amicably. Hiccup raised his hand. "Come on gang, we've got some Gnashers to free."

The riders abandoned any attempt at stealth; it isn't exactly easy to hide a flying convoy of large fire-breathing reptiles. A hunter nearby screamed and scrambled backwards as the dragons erupted out of the barn. "Sound the alarm! Rider attack!"

A warning horn blared from the mountaintop and more hunters surged forwards. "Dragon calls!" Shouted Hiccup. Hookfang, Meatlug, Toothless and Sleuther all burst from a cave in the mountain: they had clearly followed their riders, anticipating a battle. Hiccup slipped into Toothless' saddle with Haddr behind him and fired a warning shot at a hunter. "Protect the rescued dragons!" He shouted at Fishlegs.

"On it! Warden Meatlug, if you will." Meatlug sent a deluge of lava onto the heads of the hunters, who screamed in pain. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, stunned. "What?" Said Fishlegs. "They're torturing dragons."

A Hunter almost shot down one of the rescued dragons. "We need to get them out of here." Said Hiccup. Snotlout and Dagur guided the dragons upwards out of the range of Viggo's arrows. Hiccup turned his attention to the Grim Gnashers. Toothless crawled over the metal chains hanging across the roof of the arena and shot plasma blasts at the Hunters. They shrieked and abandoned their posts. Hiccup chuckled to himself. "Hunters. They run every time." He beckoned to the Gnashers, but the dragons didn't move. That wasn't surprising, they had clearly been in captivity a long time judging by the faded scars on their scales. Toothless slipped through the entrance and Hiccup jumped down from the Night Fury's back. He approached a Gnasher and held out his hand. "Come on, you're free now. We'll find you a nice safe place to call home."

Behind Hiccup, the gate slammed shut.

"It's nice to see you again, Hiccup." Said Viggo. He was leaning against the wall by the only exit. "Although, of course, you could have just rung the doorbell."

"Viggo! You let us go. We're taking your dragons with us." Hiccup glanced at the convoy, which was hovering lazily in the sky above them.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, my good boy." Viggo strolled across the arena towards Hiccup. "Tell me," he didn't break eye contact. "How is Astrid?"

Hiccup wished he had one of the 'snappy comebacks' Dagur usually praised him for. This time, though, there was nothing but anger. "How dare you ask about her? How dare you say her name?! You-"

"Ah, you're taking it well, I see." Viggo flicked dust from beneath his fingernails. "We have business to discuss, my dear Hiccup. I want to propose a treaty."

Blood rushed in Hiccup's ears. He didn't want a treaty. He wanted to wipe Viggo off the face of the Earth, obliterate his evil smile. "What terms?"

"The same as I proposed last time. You stay North of Defenders of the Wing Island, and I control the seas to the South. You'll save thousands of dragons."

"And you'll kill thousands more."

"True." Viggo stepped towards Hiccup and Toothless threatened to fire a plasma blast. "Do we have a deal?"

"Not a chance." Said Hiccup. "Bud." Toothless fired a blast at the chain holding up the roof of the arena. It crashed down with an ear-splitting clatter and sent the Grim Gnashers scattering. One dragon, slower than the others, got caught under a metal rod. "No!" Shouted Hiccup. Toothless dived towards the dragon.

"Hiccup," Haddr's voice made Hiccup jump. "We need to leave. We can't save these dragons."

"No," Said Hiccup. "We're not leaving them." He jumped off Toothless' back and approached the injured Gnasher. Hunters were picking their way across the rubble from the collapsed roof, the riders sending hot blasts of fire to slow them down. "Come on, Buddy. We need to go. Now." The other Gnashers snarled at Hiccup, biting at his legs. "I get it," Said Hiccup softly. "You want to protect your friend. I can help."

The injured dragon squealed loudly as the other Gnashers began to push it around with their noses. It seemed afraid; this made no sense.

"Hiccup!" Shouted Fishlegs over the blasts of fire. "Gnashers hunt sick and injured dragons!"

"They're not protecting it! Of course!" Hiccup shuddered at the thought of dragons hunting members of their own species. An idea occurred to him: if he carried the injured Gnasher away from the arena, the other Gnashers would follow. Toothless picked the injured dragon up in his claws and they took to the air. Toothless twisted to avoid arrow fire. Carrying the Gnasher unbalanced Toothless and Haddr, unaccustomed to aerial combat, slipped out of the saddle. He plummeted towards the ground and Viggo grabbed him around the neck. "Haddr!" Hiccup dived downwards but had to pull up as a flurry of arrows threatened to impale themselves in Toothless' stomach.

"Go!" Shouted Haddr. "Save the dragons. Don't worry about me." Hiccup hesitated.

"Come on, brother," Said Dagur. "He's right." Hiccup sighed and turned away.

Hunters continued to shoot arrows, attempting to bring down the riders and the stolen dragons. Viggo waved his hand. "Oh, let them go. You may have won this time, my dear Hiccup, but this isn't over."

Once the riders were out of sight of Viggo's island Hiccup addressed his comrades. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Said Fishlegs. "It's strange though. We practically walked in there and took his dragons. I just would have thought Viggo would have a better plan than that."

Hiccup glanced at Fishlegs. "Let's just be glad he didn't."


	16. Attacked

Sorry for the hiatus. I had a crisis of confidence and took a break to work on a different creative project. Will hopefully get back to regular updates on this story. Thank you for reading!

llllllllllllllllll

On the flight back to the Edge Hiccup allowed himself to relax. They would worry about the Wanderers and the Defenders of the Wing tomorrow. He breathed in the sharp night air, let the wind ruffle his hair. Toothless warbled happily and turned his head to look at Hiccup. "Yeah, we did it, Bud. We freed all these dragons."

"Yeah," Said Fishlegs. "They're remarkably docile though. No aggression towards us, not even excitement at being away from the Hunters. Do you think they've been drugged?"

"The only drug the Hunters use is dragon root extract," Said Dagur. "That wouldn't make the dragons act like this at all."

"Maybe Viggo's been experimenting with new chemicals." Hiccup glanced at the convoy. "They don't seem distressed or injured though. We'll check them over back at the Edge."

"Hey Hiccup," Said Snotlout, pointing at dark blobs in the distance. "There are some more dragons to add to your collection."

Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and focused on the creatures appearing over the horizon. Large dragons with deep red bodies against the night sky, flying in a pack formation. Singetails. "Okay, guys," Hiccup addressed the other riders, "We need to bank south to avoid that wild flock of-"

"Err, Hiccup, they're not wild." Said Snotlout.

"What?" Hiccup adjusted the focus on his spyglass. "What?! But- that's- that's impossible!"

"I thought you'd gotten rid of Krogan." Said Dagur.

"Yeah, so did I. People have a funny way of not staying dead." Hiccup adjusted his foot in Toothless' stirrup. "Battle ready, everyone. Protect the convoy at all costs."

The flyers were closer now. Six of them, dressed in spiked armour and horned helmets, crouched low to the backs of adult Singetails. At the head of the pack was a masked man, his posture unmistakably that of Krogan. He raised his whip and his dragon sent a fireball directly at Toothless. A simple barrel roll protected Hiccup; it wasn't a serious challenge on Krogan's part. The riders took up positions flanking the rescued dragons and began to shoot at the flyers. The flyers shot back, scorching balls of fire exploding in the air around the dragons. The deluge was impossible to stave off whilst protecting the convoy.

"Stupid dragons!" Said Snotlout. "They're firing at you, why aren't you fighting back?!"

"Maybe they can't." Said Fishlegs. "What if they're injured?"

"Keep firing," Hiccup wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and coughed through the smoke. The riders were a lot less mobile than the flyers. The rescued dragons weren't helping. Hiccup fended off another Singetail fire bomb. "Ugh, we need cover!" There was a small forested island due East, not dissimilar to Viggo's. The convoy was losing height, some of the dragons nursing scorch marks. They plunged downwards, barely making it to the island in time.

"Wooo!" Said Dagur. "Nothing like a battle to liven up the senses. We're losing, though. Why are we losing? That's not-"

"We can't stay here long." Hiccup was checking the rescued dragons for injuries. "The trees will only give us cover for a few minutes."

Fishlegs looked up from pouring the last of their drinking water on a Terrible Terror's burnt wing. "We'll never be able to fly the dragons out of here. There are too many of them, Hiccup."

Hiccup held out his hand to a Monstrous Nightmare. It bowed its head and then purred happily. Hiccup laughed. "Atta boy! We need to train the dragons. Then we'll be able to untie them; we'll never get them home flying in a con-"

The forest was rocked by a large explosion. The flyers were trying to flush the riders out of their hiding place. They quickly set to work training the dragons. It took longer than Hiccup would have liked because the dragons kept asking for head pats after they'd been trained. Their behaviour really was very strange for abused animals. The only dragons behaving somewhat normally were the Gnashers, who Hiccup was struggling to keep away from the injured creatures.

"Okay," Said Snotlout, "You better have a plan to get the dragons out of here. Including the ones that can't fly. Because I am not dying in a forest surrounded by Terrible Terrors." He tried fruitlessly to unhook a Terror from the front of his tunic.

Fishlegs looked up through the canopy of trees and gasped. "Hiccup! There are more flyers now."

"Okay," Hiccup began to pace up and down. "There's no way we'll get past so many flyers with all the dragons. We need a diversion."

"I can do it, brother." Said Dagur. He stepped forward. "I'll lead the flyers away and then you can escape with the dragons."

"They won't follow you." Said Hiccup. "Not unless- unless you have dragons with you. Okay, you take the healthy dragons that can fly and lead them to the North. You'll have to fight an aerial battle, which-"

"Hiccup, Sleuther and I were made for this."

"You absolutely were." Hiccup glanced at the dragons. "Fishlegs, Snotlout, work out which dragons can fly and which need to be carried. We'll only get one chance at taking off, there's a risk the flyers will split up and we'll have to fight some of them."

"Great." Said Snotlout. "Question question question. What happens if we get shot down?"

"We save as many dragons as we can and we keep going." Fishlegs sighed. "Much as I hate to admit it, there are too many rescued dragons here for us to guarantee we can save them all."

"There has to be a way." Said Hiccup. "We're not letting Krogan kill these creatures."

"Hiccup," Fishlegs looked at him, "this is war. Sometimes there are casualties."

"Yeah," Snotlout folded his arms. "Where was this attitude when you were about to kill Hookfang?"

"That was different. It was-"

Dagur cleated his throat. "If you girls are done gossiping, I think it's time to get the show on the road." He put his hands on his hips and said in a sing-song voice, "Fire balls, getting nearer!"

"Okay," Hiccup climbed on to Toothless' back. "Once Dagur leaves we'll only have a short window of time before the flyers realise Dagur doesn't have all the dragons. They'll come back to look for us."

"Got it." Said Fishlegs. "We'll be long gone." Now that the riders had trained the dragons, they were being less docile. It was much easier to tell which were injured and which could fly.

Dagur, flanked by several Monstrous Nightmares, one Deadly Nadder and all but the injured Grim Gnasher, took to the air. Hiccup watched with his spyglass as Dagur cartwheeled throgh the night sky, flyers hot on his tail. "Good luck, "brother"." Whispered Hiccup as the dragons disappeared out of sight.

"What are we dealing with?" Asked Snotlout.

"I can't see any flyers. I think they followed Dagur. Viggo must have sent them after the rescued dragons rather than after us. Saddle up, let's go."

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup took to the air, their dragons laden down with the injured rescues. "Come on girl," Said Fishlegs, "lift with your legs!" The journey back to the Edge was slow but uneventful. No flyers appeared to ambush them, and the injured dragons didn't complain. Hiccup thought of Dagur, said a silent prayer for his safe escape from the Hunters. He wasn't looking forward to telling Heather that Dagur had acted as a diversion and was being pursued across the Great Beyond by Krogan and the dragon flyers. "Hiccup!" Shouted Fishlegs, reading his mind, "if anyone can deal with the flyers it's Dagur and Sleuther. He's probably knocked them out of the sky and is sheltering in a cave somewhere. We'll find him tomorrow. Right Snotlout?"

Snotlout didn't look up. His face was almost expressionless, his eyes slightly glazed. Hiccup chuckled; he was clearly off with the fairies.

As they approached the Edge Hiccup was surprised to see candles lit in the clubhouse. It had to be at least three in the morning. His immediate concern was for Astrid. They shut the injured dragons in the arena. Fishlegs said, "I'll stay and take care of them. Go and update the others, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and set off in the direction of the clubhouse. Snotlout followed him, a strange stagger to his walk. Hiccup sighed: they were all tired. He pushed the door open. The others were sat around the fire but looked up as Hiccup came in. "Hey, is everything-"

Astrid launched herself at Hiccup, her face set in the kind of fury Hiccup hasn't seen since they were kids. He instinctively put his hands up to shield his face, unsure what on Earth he had done to enrage her. Astrid, however, flew past Hiccup and rounded on Snotlout, punching hard at his jaw. Hiccup grabbed her and pulled her backwards. "Hey! What-?!" Astrid was shouting something incomprehensible about a letter and her pregnancy. Snotlout stood gazing dopily at them, his mouth agape and a large bruise forming on his chin.

"Let me go, Hiccup!"

"Astrid, calm down and tell me what's going on." Astrid continued to struggle against Hiccup's grip. "I'm not letting you go until you explain. You can't just thump people."

Astrid filled Hiccup in on the letter they'd found in Snotlout's room. Snotlout made no comments the whole time Astrid spoke, just stared emptily at the wall. Astrid sighed, "Aren't you going to say something? Who were you writing to? Hello?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Snotlout's voice was bland, amicable, and nothing like how he normally spoke. "That letter was for Minden. Huh, Minden. That's a weird name."

"Um," Said Tuffnut, "Is anyone else getting the distinct impression there's something wrong with Snotlout?"

"Yeah." Hiccup let go of Astrid and clicked his fingers in front of Snotlout's face. Snotlout smiled dosily. "He's behaving like the abused dragons we rescued."

"Snotlout's not been abused though." Said Ruffnut. "Well, not unless you count getting his face punched in by Astrid."

"He was behaving oddly on the flight home." Hiccup dragged Snotlout across the clubhouse and pushed him into a chair. "I wonder if he's been drugged?"

"What would he have been drugged with?" Said Heather. "Dragon root wouldn't-"

"Ragweed." Said Tuffnut.

"What?" Hiccup looked up from examining Snotlout's hands for injuries.

"Ragweed," Said Ruffnut. "It's a gelatinous plant that grows on tropical islands and acts via the parasympathetic nervous system to induce docile behaviour."

"You know this how?" Said Astrid.

"Our third cousin was a ragweed plant." Said Tuffnut. "People used to get poisoned all the time at family gatherings. Behaved just like this." He flicked Snotlout's nose and got no reaction besides a huge grin.

Fishlegs came into the room. "All dragons secure in the pens, we'll check them over properly in the morning."

Hiccup nodded. They filled the women and Tuffnut in on everything that had happened at Viggo's base.

Eventually Astrid sighed. "So, the Hunters are training dragons, Viggo's found Vanaheim and is planning an attack on the Defenders of the Wing, the Wanderers have betrayed us, Viggo has somehow figured out I'm pregnant, Krogan's back, Dagur is Thor knows where being chased by flyers-"

"And Snotlout's accidentally poisoned himself." Finished Tuffnut.

"Great." Said Astrid. "Just perfect."

llllllllllllllll

Viggo was sitting in his office examining the Maces and Talons traitor. The piece was chipped, the traitor's axe falling away in a sharp ridge of flint. There were echoing footsteps in the cavern outside and Viggo did not look up when he spoke. "Haddr. Come. We have much to discuss."

Haddr strode into Viggo's office and took a seat. "You were right, Viggo. Hiccup is..."

"Yes." Said Viggo. "It will be his undoing." He turned to look at Haddr, the thin wiry man perched on the wooden bench.

Haddr stretched his legs back. "Hiccup bought every word I said."

Viggo smiled. "Of course." He set the traitor down in the middle of the table. Hiccup was so predictable.


	17. Berk

Please be aware that the next three chapters are fairly intense (probably the darkest chapters in the story). Please read with caution and avoid if it may be triggering.

TW: sexual violence, extreme victim blaming, vomit

Hiccup and Astrid had just crossed the eastern border of the Archipelago. Stormfly was back at the Edge; she had bonded with the injured dragons and Fishlegs was keen for her to support their recovery. Hiccup wasn't complaining, having Astrid close by made him feel safer. She was sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"I wonder how Heather's getting on." Said Astrid.

"I'm sure she's fine," Hiccup touched Astrid's hand. "She's a tough cookie. If anyone can watch over the Berserkers in Dagur's absence, it's her."

"I know." Astrid leant her cheek against Hiccup's back.

Hiccup sighed. "He should have been back by now."

"Hiccup, you know Dagur. He's probably off investigating new lands to build a water park for his tribe or something. I'm sure he's fine." Astrid didn't sound very sure.

Toothless let out a concerned warble. "What is it, Bud?" A huge storm front was brewing on the horizon, moving towards them. "Looks like we're gonna get wet." Said Hiccup to Astrid.

They were twenty miles South of Berserker island when the weather broke. Astrid laughed and raised her arms over her head into the rainstorm. Hiccup smiled to himself as the downpour soaked him. Ten minutes later, though, the weather had become unmanageable. Wind battered Toothless and shook them off course. The rain came down like icy knives, Hiccup's face stung and Astrid was sheltering behind his back. They were no closer to Berserker island: every time they made progress the wind shunted Toothless backwards. The conditions weren't safe for flying.

"Astrid, I think we need to land and wait out the storm."

Hiccup barely heard Astrid shout in his ear. "Where will we go?" There was no chance of safely landing on a seastack in such treacherous conditions, and the only island nearby was Berk. Hiccup hesitated, unsure what to do. He couldn't possibly ask Astrid to go to Berk, but he wasn't sure what other choice they had.

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's arm. "It's okay. We'll hide in the academy until the storm passes and then move on to Berserker island. Nobody will know we were there." The roaring of the storm didn't hide the tremble in her voice. They approached Berk from the North side out of sight of the village. The wind tossed them about like socks on a washing line and Hiccup struggled to keep Toothless steady. The dragon snorted in alarm.

"I know, Bud." Said Hiccup. "Just hang on." The academy was below them now and Hiccup switched Toothless' stirrup into the landing gear. They were circling downwards when a huge bolt of lightening erupted from the clouds and struck Toothless' tail. Toothless careered through the sky as Hiccup fought to gain control. It was no use: they were going down. Astrid was clinging to Hiccup's back and they hit the ground hard. Toothless rolled over, Astrid and Hiccup tumbling with him. Finally they came to rest.

Hiccup scrambled to untangle himself from Toothless' saddle. "Astrid! Astrid, are you hurt?" He found Astrid next to him, pale and shaken. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with terror embedded in her eyes. Hiccup touched Astrid's stomach, frightened that the crash might have injured the baby. He took hold of her arms. "Astrid? Please say something!" Astrid was looking over Hiccup's shoulder, her face creased into an expression he had never seen before. Hiccup glanced backwards and his heart stopped. They had crash landed in the middle of the village. People were staring.

The rain stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving Hiccup dripping and hopeless. A young woman rushed forward, the market stall that she'd been protecting from the storm abandoned. "Are you okay? Should someone get Gothi?"

"She's pregnant!" Shouted Mildew. "Disgrace!" There was a loud clamour from the crowd as people tried to get a better look. Hiccup put his body between Astrid and the Berkians, trying to shield her from their prying gaze. It was futile. The people surged forward, whispers growing to outraged shouts. Astrid was still silent, frozen to the spot.

"Come on." Said Hiccup. He tried to pick Astrid up. "Let's go. We'll-" He stopped. They couldn't fly anywhere until he'd mended Toothless' tail. The dragon was facing the crowd with his teeth bared, flicking his tail protectively.

"Mum," Astrid gasped. Her parents had weaved their way to the crash site, their faces set in concern.

Astrid's mum was saying her name frantically. Astrid's father grabbed his daughter roughly and hauled her away from Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid found her voice, shrill with what Hiccup hoped was fear rather than pain.

"It's okay, Astrid." Hiccup touched her cheek as her father stumbled backwards, Astrid in his arms.

"Stay away from her!" Balder Hofferson was looking at Hiccup like he was a rabid wild animal.

"Hiccup!" Astrid sounded desperate.

"It's okay," Hiccup told her. "Go with your parents. I'll come back, I promise. It'll all be-"

"What in the name of Thor are you all looking at?" Stoick the Vast was wading through the sea of people. "Hiccup! What are you doing back..." Stoick trailed off as he saw the look on Hiccup's face. He glanced at Astrid and went a strange shade of violent purple. He had reached Hiccup now and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hiccup!" Shouted Astrid.

"I'll come back." Said Hiccup as Stoick dragged him away. "I promise."

The village parted in the wake of Stoick's anger as he yanked Hiccup towards their house. "Dad! Dad, would you just listen to me?" Hiccup knew better than to struggle against his father.

Stoick stayed silent until they were through the front door. He dropped Hiccup on the kitchen table. "Of all the irresponsible, idiotic-! You pair of-"

"Dad. Be angry with me, okay. Shout at me. Take it out on me. Just don't hurt Astrid."

"Astrid? You're worried about Astrid?! You'll be excommunicated from the tribe for this. I thought Astrid was good for you, I thought she'd keep you on the straight and narrow!"

"Dad, would you just-"

"Hiccup," Stoick was towering over his son, and Hiccup felt like the fourteen year old blacksmith apprentice again. Stoick glowered down at him. "After everything you've put me through. Why this? Why now?"

Hiccup sighed. "Dad, it's not what it looks like, okay. Let's go and find Astrid. You have to let us explain."

"Oh, you're going to explain." Stoick took Hiccup's arm and dragged him out of the house. Hiccup had to run to keep up with his father's ginormous strides. In the middle of the village people were stood in small groups chattering. They stared at Hiccup as he walked past. "Back to work!" Shouted Stoick and the tribespeople dispersed amid muttering. At Astrid's house Stoick banged on the door so hard Hiccup was surprised it didn't fall off its hinges. Astrid's mother answered.

"What do you want?" Etta Hofferson was a tall woman, slender like her daughter but with a pinched face and a brisk manner. Hiccup had always been slightly scared of her.

"I want to see Astrid, and I want to explain." Said Hiccup.

"Let us in." Stoick didn't ask. Etta stepped aside and Stoick dragged Hiccup into the house. Hiccup wanted to cry at the sight of Astrid. She was sat on the bed in the corner of the room, a bucket at her feet. She was even paler than before, and frozen with panic. Her parents and uncle Finn were standing on the other side of the room as if she had a hideous contagious disease.

"Dad, let me go." Hiccup struggled against his father's grip. "Let me go to Astrid."

"Stay away from her." Said Balder. "When she left she was strong, confident. You've brought her back pregnant and terrified."

Astrid began to retch. Hiccup cried out, "Please! Let me- Somebody- help her!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid sounded desperate. "Hiccup, I-" she broke off to dry heave.

Stoick dropped Hiccup and he crossed the room in a single bound, sitting down on the bed beside Astrid. He gently rubbed her back and hushed her. "It's okay, Astrid. You're alright, Angel." Astrid's breath hitched and she was sick. Once she was finished Hiccup tenderly wiped her mouth on his sleeve. "It's alright, Astrid." Some colour had started to return to Astrid's cheeks. She took Hiccup's hands in hers and he kissed the top of her head. "Have you told them?" He asked.

Finn Hofferson laughed. "I think we can all see what's going on here."

"Actually," Said Astrid. "You can't. You haven't got a clue. So sit down and listen to what we have to say." She gave her parents a withering look and everyone perched on the rickety chairs around the kitchen table. Astrid took a deep breath. "The baby isn't Hiccup's."

"Then what in the name of Thor is he doing cuddling you?" Asked Stoick.

"Let her finish, Dad." Said Hiccup. He turned to Astrid. "Take all the time you need."

There was a pause that hung heavy as gronkle iron in the air. When Astrid spoke, she looked directly at her mother. "I was raped."

Etta dissolved. She picked herself up and stumbled towards Astrid. Hiccup moved aside to let the two women collapse into tears in each other's arms. Finn, Balder and Stoick stood in shocked silence, Hiccup avoiding their gaze. Eventually Etta and Astrid broke apart. "Why didn't you come home?" Pleaded Etta. "You should have told us, Astrid. We'd have-"

"I wasn't ready."

Etta looked like she was going to protest, but didn't. She turned and glanced at Hiccup. Balder spoke, his eyes flashing. "We trusted you to keep her safe, Haddock. You took her and let-"

"No." Astrid was on her feet, her hands balled into fists. "No. I went of my own free will. Don't blame Hiccup. He'd have done anything to save me."

"Well, clearly not enough." Said Finn.

"You have no idea what it's like out there." Astrid spat the words at her Uncle. "You have no idea what Hiccup has done for me. So don't- don't you-" Astrid's voice faltered, her composure threatening to collapse.

Hiccup moved closer to Astrid and took her arm. "Let's sit down, Astrid." He was worried that the emotional grief on top of the fall from Toothless might send her into labour.

"Hiccup, I'm fine."

"I know, Astrid, I know. But I'll feel better if you're sat down."

Astrid rolled her eyes but allowed Hiccup to guide her back to the bed. He sat with his hand on Astrid's shoulder, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

"So," Said Balder, "Where does this leave you?"

"I'll raise the child as my own." Said Hiccup firmly.

"Hiccup," Stoick sighed. "It's not that simple."

"I don't care." Said Hiccup. "If we have to leave, so be it. If I lose everything except Astrid and the baby, so be it."

"Son." Stoick's eyes were tired. "That's not necessary. But you know the rules: sex before marriage is forbidden."

"We didn't have sex." Said Hiccup.

Stoick spoke softly. "Astrid did."

"No." Hiccup's voice had a deep sharpness. "No. Rape is not sex. It never was and it never will be."

"You know the laws, Hiccup. The council will have to vote."

"You're not going to make her stand trial, are you?!" Said Etta.

Stoick wiped his hand over his face. "If the council believes there's evidence of sexual activity, the only other option will be permanent banishment."

"You can't be serious." Said Finn.

"I'm sorry." Stoick sighed. "I'll go and call a council meeting."

"Let me give evidence." Said Hiccup. "I'll tell the council what happened. They can't seriously think she-"

"Hiccup," Said Astrid. "I'm pregnant. Let them think what they will."

Hiccup hesitated, then tightened his grip on Astrid's waist. "Okay, Astrid. Okay."

Stoick left the room and Finn, a member of the council, followed him. Balder scowled at Astrid. "Stop crying. I can't believe this; this isn't how we raised you." Hiccup expected Astrid to explode but she whimpered slightly and looked at her hands. Balder continued talking. "You're a strong fighter. Why couldn't you defend yourself?"

Hiccup's voice rose. "She was scared! And Ryker is strong. Stronger than any of us when we don't have our dragons. What happened wasn't Astrid's fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but Ryker's."

"Hmm." Balder turned away and stalked out the door without another word. It was getting dark, and the horn blew to call the council to a meeting in the Great Hall. Astrid shivered.

"Are you cold?" Asked Hiccup.

"I'm fine." Astrid attempted a smile.

Hiccup sighed. "We should get you out of these wet clothes." Astrid slipped upstairs and got changed. Hiccup took off his wet armour. His tunic underneath had mercifully stayed dry. When Astrid came back Hiccup pulled the blanket on the bed up around her shoulders.

"You'll need to eat something." Said Etta.

"I'm not hungry."

"You still need to eat." Said Hiccup.

"It won't stay down."

Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead. "Please will you try to eat? For me?" Astrid nodded tersely and Hiccup smiled at her. "That's my girl." Etta got bread out of the kitchen cupboard and began buttering it. She handed Astrid the plate. Astrid ate slowly as Hiccup stroked her back. She chewed very carefully and then swallowed hard, setting the plate of bread to one side and resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup's staying here tonight." Said Astrid.

Etta looked up. "What makes you think that?"

Astrid inhaled shakily. "The nights are hard, and Hiccup helps."

Etta turned back to the kitchen counter, which she was cleaning. "Your father won't allow it."

"Why do you always do what Dad says instead of what you know is best for me? This is the one time in my life I really need you to stand up to him."

Etta's lip quivered. "Okay. But Hiccup'll have to sleep on the floor."

"That's not a problem." Said Hiccup.

Three hours later Hiccup and Astrid were getting ready for bed. Balder had returned earlier in the evening and an almighty row had broken out. Etta has eventually convinced her husband to let Hiccup stay the night, although Balder had stormed upstairs and refused to look at them.

Hiccup blew out the candle on the kitchen table and shuffled towards the bed in the corner. He took Astrid's hand in his. "Wake me up if you're awake in the night, Angel."

Astrid squeezed his hand, then lay down to go to sleep. Hiccup knelt by the bed and stroked her hair until she drifted off. Something told him it was going to be a long night.


	18. TheTrial

As always, this chapter contains no details of what actually happened during the assault itself. However, it contains a court room scene which could potentially be triggering. Some of the arguments used in the trial are based on anti-abortion rhetoric, so although there is no discussion of abortion I wanted to flag this up. Please do not read this story if it may trigger you.

Unofficial soundtrack: From The Ashes by Amy MacDonald

TW: sexual violence, trial (of victim), victim blaming, rape apologists, panic, vomit, reproductive organs/ examinations

Hiccup was woken by Astrid whispering his name. The room was dark and the floor was cold, but Hiccup could just make out Astrid above him, leaning over the edge of the bed. He sat up. "Are you okay, Astrid?" In the blackness, Hiccup saw Astrid shake her head. He got up and sat beside her, slipping his arm around her waist. Astrid leant into him and he began to comfort her. "Are you scared?" He asked as he brushed her fringe aside.

Astrid hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. I feel pathetic for being scared, but I'm terrified."

"It's okay to be afraid, Astrid. This is a horrible situation."

Astrid started to cry softly. Hiccup shifted so she was leaning on his chest. He sat helplessly as her sobs grew into a full blown panic attack. "Shh, Angel. I'm here." He murmured. He wanted to tell her everything was alright; but he couldn't, because it wasn't. Hiccup took slow deep breaths, hoping she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He moved his hand over her back in rhythm with his breathing, gently rocking and hushing Astrid in a fruitless attempt to calm her down.

The stairs above them creaked and Etta came into the room. The candle she carried threw harsh shadows across the walls and Hiccup could see black circles under Astrid's eyes. "What's going on?" Said Etta.

"She's having a panic attack." Said Hiccup, just loud enough to be heard over Astrid's choking sobs.

Etta watched for a moment, then came and sat down on the other side of Astrid. She took Astrid's hand and the three of them sat in silence punctuated only by Astrid's breathing. Gradually she began to calm down.

"Could you get a glass of water?" Said Hiccup to Etta. She crossed the room and poured water from the pitcher on the kitchen table. Astrid took the glass. She sipped slowly, her hands trembling.

"I need some air." Said Astrid quietly.

"Can I come with you?" Asked Hiccup. He really didn't like the thought of Astrid being outside by herself. Astrid nodded. They slipped out the back door and sat on the steps. In the moonlight the garden looked overgrown and menacing, the shrubs looming dark and twisted. Astrid leant on Hiccup's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "I'm here, Baby."

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but was probably only fifteen minutes. Hiccup noticed that Astrid's breathing had become shallower. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Alright, Honey." Hiccup helped Astrid lean forwards and rubbed her back. Astrid began to gag as Hiccup patted between her shoulder blades.

The door behind them opened and Etta appeared. "Astrid? Are you alright? I thought I heard-"

"She's not feeling well." Said Hiccup. Etta sighed and took a seat beside Astrid, taking one of her daughter's hands into her lap. Astrid vomited.

Once she was done Astrid sat up. "Told you the bread wouldn't stay down."

"Yeah, you did. Better?"

Astrid shook her head. "I'm still nauseous. I think I need to..."

"Okay," Said Hiccup. "I'm here. I'll stay with you until it's over." Astrid puked onto the ground.

"Thanks." She said, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief from her pocket. She buried her face in Hiccup's shirt.

"You know," Said Etta, "I had awful morning sickness when I was pregnant with you. I'm not surprised you're ill."

"Oh." Astrid glanced at her mother. "I didn't know that."

Etta smiled softly, something Hiccup had never seen her do before. "It looks like Hiccup's taking better care of you than your father ever took of me."

Astrid lay her head back on Hiccup's shoulder. "Yeah, Hiccup's been brilliant."

Hiccup continued to stroke Astrid's back. "How are you feeling now?"

"Not great." Astrid sighed, then heaved again and was violently ill. She fell forwards off the steps and Hiccup caught her.

"That's it, Astrid. Get everything up."

"Gods." Astrid spat onto the grass. "I wish the houses on Berk had bathrooms." She was sick again.

"What's a bathroom?" Asked Etta as she held Astrid's hair back.

"A room with a plumbing system where I can throw up in private." Astrid climbed back onto the steps. "Okay, I'm done. Let's go inside."

In the candlelight of the kitchen Astrid looked alarmingly pale. Etta dipped a small towel in the warm water in the pot over the stove and handed it to Astrid. Astrid dabbed at her mouth and wiped her forehead. "Gods," she whispered again, "I don't feel well."

"I know, Babe, I know." Said Hiccup. "Let's get you into bed."

Astrid lay down on the mattress. "Hiccup..." her voice faltered. "Could you lie with me?"

Hiccup hesitated. Etta sighed. "Go on, Hiccup. I trust you."

"Thanks." Hiccup lay behind Astrid, pushing his body to her back. He reached around her and held her hands. "It's alright, Angel, just rest."

"I'll sleep on the floor." Said Etta. "Just in case."

1111111111111

"Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up!" Etta was leaning over the bed hissing in his ear. Hiccup shot bolt upright. He could hear Balder moving around upstairs. He slipped on to the floor just as Balder made his way down into the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" Balder didn't look at Etta when he spoke to her.

"I was with Astrid." Said Etta. "She wasn't well." Balder rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table, glowering into a tankard of mead from the night before. Etta got up and made him breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"So much better." Hiccup got the distinct impression Astrid wasn't being truthful.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed.

"It's okay, I won't force you."

"Thanks."

Balder glanced coolly at Astrid. "Finn told me the council will vote at noon. You'd better not bring us shame."

Astrid hesitated, then grabbed Hiccup's hand. "Let's go to the workshop." She pushed through the front door without looking back at her father.

Toothless was waiting outside Astrid's house and pressed his nose playfully into Hiccup's stomach. "Yeah, Bud, it's good to see you too. Shall we go fix your tail?" Toothless warbled happily and followed Astrid and Hiccup towards the centre of the village.

When they reached the workshop Gobber was sharpening an axe on the stone wheel. "Morning, you two." He hoisted the weapon over his shoulder and turned to face them. "So, it's true then?"

"Gobber," Hiccup began, but the blacksmith's face had broken into a wide grin.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

Astrid laughed. "Yep, you are."

Hiccup got to work mending Toothless' tail. The fabric had been burnt away and the connecting rod was warped by the heat.

"So," Said Gobber, "Where will you live once the baby is born?"

"Not sure," Said Astrid, "I'd like to come back to Berk but that'll depend on how the council vote."

"Aye." Gobber was cutting a piece of leather to repair a saddle. "I heard about that. You'll do fine, Lass."

"I hope so." Said Astrid quietly.

The council horn sounded twice, calling the village to a meeting. Hiccup put down the connecting rod and glanced at Astrid. "The vote isn't supposed to be until noon."

"Maybe they moved it forward?" Said Gobber.

"We'd better go." Astrid took Hiccup's hand and together they joined the Berkians walking up to the Great Hall. Astrid's fingernails were digging into Hiccup's hand. He squeezed back. When they got to the Hall the council members were sat around the table, candles casting sinister shadows over their faces in the dingy light from the dirty windows.

"Let's find you a seat." Said Hiccup quietly. He lead Astrid to a bench along the far side of the wall. There was a hubbub of chatter as the hall filled up with people. It made Hiccup feel dizzy.

Stoick the Vast banged hard on the table to get the people's attention. The room fell silent. "As you know, Astrid Hofferson has returned to the village pregnant. Today the council decides if Hiccup and Astrid should stand trial for relations outside of marriage on pain of banishment. The council have discussed the case, and will now vote." Stoick turned to the council members. "Men, first we vote on Hiccup. Should Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third stand trial? Raise your hand for aye." The only council member to raise his hand was Spitelout. Whispers surged through the crowd. Hiccup's heart soared. If the council didn't want to try him, they couldn't try Astrid. If they thought Ryker was the baby's father, they had to believe she'd been raped.

Stoick spoke. "Hiccup is acquitted. Now we vote on Astrid. Should Astrid Hofferson stand trial? Raise your hand for aye." Stoick and Finn were the only council members who didn't raise their hands. Astrid was gripping Hiccup's hand painfully. He stroked his thumb over her knuckles. Stoick sighed. "Astrid has been condemned eight to two. Her trial will take place at 3pm."

An uproar of shouts broke out among the people. Hiccup ignored them, focusing all his attention on Astrid. She was still and quiet, her hand lose in his now. He wanted to hug her, to hold her until everything was over. This was just another situation he couldn't protect her from.

"I'll stay with you," Whispered Hiccup.

"No," Said Astrid. She turned to him, fire burning in her eyes. "Fix Toothless' tail."

"Astrid-"

"Don't argue with me, you know I'm right."

"Alright, Babe." Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead.

Bucket had come over. "Astrid, I'm sorry. I've got to take you to the cell. Court's order."

"I know, Bucket."

"What did I do with the wrist ties?" Asked Bucket as he looked around. "Am I wearing 'em?"

"Doesn't matter." Said Astrid. "I don't need them." She let Bucket take her arm, and she walked out of the Great Hall with her head held high.

Hiccup spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in Gobber's workshop. The two of them worked in silence, Hiccup pounding the metal until his hands shook. What the council were doing to Astrid was beyond cruel. Eventually Gobber took hold of the connecting rod. "Hiccup, if you hit it any harder, it's going to break."

"She's a pregnant woman." Said Hiccup.

"I know," Said Gobber. "I know, and your father knows too. You know it's not his fault."

"He's the chief. He could stop it if he wanted to."

"You know the laws, Hiccup. They're tied up in our peace agreements with other tribes."

"I know," Hiccup fought back angry tears. "I know."

Three O'clock rolled around quickly. Hiccup went to the academy with a deep feeling of dread in his stomach. Seats had been set up around the outside for people to watch, as if grilling Astrid on the most traumatic and intimate details of her life was a spectator sport. There was a large box in the centre of the arena, which Astrid was lead into. She had her hands tied, but she scanned the crowd without flinching. Her eyes settled on Hiccup. She nodded at him, and he nodded back.

Ragnarok, the judge, had made his way into the centre of the arena and the crowd fell silent. Most of the tribe had turned out to see Astrid's trial. Ragnarok faced the people and shouted. "Today we will witness justice and truth. Do you pledge to accept the outcome?"

"We accept." Chorused the crowd. Hiccup said nothing.

"In the eyes of Odin and under witness of Valhalla, let the questioning commence." Said Ragnarok.

Spitelout Jorgensen stepped forwards. He was wearing the blue tunic of a court questioner. Hiccup had always thought it unfair that council members were allowed to work in Berk's court, and suddenly it seemed inappropriate that the council and court were made entirely of men. Spitelout addressed Astrid. "Hofferson, is it true you're pregnant?"

"Yes." Said Astrid. "About five and a half months."

Spitelout paced slowly up and down the arena. "And how long have you known you're pregnant?"

"I missed my period three weeks after the attack."

"What attack?" Spitelout raised his eyebrows.

Astrid didn't flinch as she answered. "The attack on Windmere Island in which Ryker Grimborn raped me." The crowd gasped.

"You see, missy," Said Spitelout pointedly, "I don't think that's true. I think you had sex with your boyfriend, got yourself pregnant and have concocted this story to save your skin."

"That's not what the rest of the council believe." Said Astrid coolly. "They acquitted Hiccup. Anyway, why would I say that my unborn child was fathered by a psychopath? Believe me, I wish the baby was Hiccup's."

"Hmm," Spitelout moved closer to Astrid, leaning into her face over the railing of the box. "You were examined by Gothi this morning whilst in the cell, is that right?"

Astrid didn't move backwards. "Yes." Hiccup's stomach turned. They had subjected Astrid to a physical examination?

"And what did Gothi find, exactly?"

"I hardly think it's appropriate for me to describe my vaginal examination in front of the entire village." Astrid's voice rose in pitch slightly. Hiccup wanted to scream at everyone to stop.

"Well, the court thinks it's necessary." Spitelout smiled slightly as he held aloft a sheet of paper. "I have here a report written by Gothi. She found nothing out of the ordinary in your reproductive organs, or any other body part for that matter."

"The rape was over five months ago." Said Astrid. "Any wounds I might have had will have healed."

"There was no evidence of any injury past or present, Hofferson. You claim Ryker raped you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you fight him? Why don't you have injuries?"

Astrid's voice shook, her composure threatening to break. "Because I was scared. I froze. I've replayed the events of that night a thousand times a day. I wish I'd fought. But I didn't. I didn't and now I'll always wonder why."

"As you know," Spitelout looked down at Astrid sat in the box, "A woman's body has defences. If you knew you were being raped, why didn't your body reject the fertilised egg?"

"Excuse me?" Said Astrid.

Spitelout gave her a measured glance. "Babies conceived through rape are rejected by the female body."

"That's not true." Astrid's eyes turned dark with the fury of her ancestors. "That's not true. Women get pregnant from rape all the time."

Spitelout chuckled. "If the baby really is Ryker's, the fact you're pregnant is proof you slept with a dragon hunter and enjoyed it. That treason alone is reason enough for banishment." The crowd was silent, the atmosphere heavy. Hiccup couldn't believe what Spitelout was saying. He moved, about to call Toothless, to get Astrid and leave. Astrid caught his eye and mouthed something at him. Stay. Hiccup sat down. Spitelout looked over his shoulder. "Who were you talking to?" Astrid said nothing. Spitelout's eye glistened dangerously. "The court asked you a question, Hofferson."

"Hiccup." Astrid sat up straight, determination in her eyes. "I was talking to Hiccup. Ragnorak, your honour, I think you should let me tell the court what happened, what the last five months have been like. Spitelout spinning lies is no way to get the truth."

Spitelout opened his mouth to protest but Ragnorak raised his hand. "Permission granted."

Astrid took a deep breath and described what Ryker did to her. She spared no detail, telling the court answers to questions even Hiccup had never asked her. She spoke evenly, calmly. Her voice quivered slightly with an edge that only Hiccup knew her well enough to detect. He gripped the sides of his seat, listening as Astrid's story tore down the walls of his world. What happened was beyond words, and Hiccup fought the urge to cry. Astrid's voice didn't break once. She looked out at the crowd with steely determination, speaking to all the people who had turned up to watch. Hiccup had never been more in awe of anyone, not even Toothless. Astrid truly was something else.

Finally Astrid finished. The air around the academy was still, saturated with the horror of what Astrid had just described. Ragnorak said quietly, "I will now consider my verdict."

"Judge," Said Spitelout, "Permission to cross-examine?"

"I've heard enough." There was a weary look in the old judge's eyes.

The wait for the verdict was the longest hour of Hiccup's life. He wasn't allowed to speak to Astrid but he stayed where he was, sat in the stands whilst the crowd around him dispersed. Astrid didn't look at him. She stared straight ahead, watching an imaginary point in the distance. Children were playing tag among the seating. Gradually the tribes people came back, some clutching toffee apples and discussing the trial, others looking shocked by what had happened. Ragnorak resumed his position in the arena. "A verdict has been reached." Hiccup held his breath.

Ragnorak looked at Astrid. "Not guilty."

Astrid sat perfectly still, her face expressionless as the crowd cheered and Stoick whooped. It was Berkian tradition to celebrate whenever a defendant was found not guilty, any ill-will or suspicion immediately vanishing. Hiccup fought his way through the throng of people to stand by the arena's entrance. There was a jubilant atmosphere, which jarred horribly with what had happened to Astrid. Astrid was untied and given her freedom. Etta and Balder were waiting, uncharacteristic smiles on their faces. "Astrid, Honey, you did it! You're free!" Said Etta. Apparently even Astrid's mother wanted to ignore the enormity of Astrid's experience. Astrid barely looked at her mother. She stalked towards Hiccup, her face set in concrete anger. He didn't say anything. He understood.

When Astrid reached Hiccup she didn't stop. She grabbed his arm. "We're leaving." They found Toothless and took to the air, ignoring the tribe's confusion and Balder calling after them.

Hiccup heard somebody say, "Where are they going? She was acquitted." Hiccup didn't answer.

Toothless cut through the air. Astrid was sat in front of Hiccup and he rubbed her arm. She was prickling with hidden electricity, a deep fury radiating from her body. She silently took control of Toothless, guiding him down towards a sea stack to the South East of Berk. When they landed she wordlessly slipped out of Toothless' saddle. Hiccup jumped down too and Astrid rested her head on his shoulder. They sank to their knees, and in the arms of her fiancé, Astrid Hofferson came undone.


	19. Retraumatised

Thank you for all the feedback last week, it was very helpful. To the person who asked if the egg rejection thing is an argument used by real life morons, sadly, you are correct. Welcome to the American "pro-life" campaign.

This is the chapter that I found hardest to write. I'm not entirely sure if that translates into a chapter that is hard to read, but I wanted to put a warning. This is quite intense. If you're still reading, you know the score by now: no descriptions of the assault itself. However, this scene contains a flashback with Astrid remembering sensations she experienced during the attack. Please read with caution and avoid if it may be triggering.

TW: sexual violence, flashbacks, retraumatisation, discussion of the impact of trials and victim blaming on survivors, mild SH, blood mention, vomit, panic attacks

llllllllllllllll

A week had passed since Astrid's trial. She hadn't spoken about it to anyone, not even Hiccup. There were so many words trapped in her chest but every time she thought about speaking, the weight of everything that happened seemed to press down around her. It was making her shoulders ache. Astrid was trying to carry on as normal, because normal was okay and safe and good. The riders were all sat in the clubhouse discussing the war.

"So, what's our next move?" Said Fishlegs.

"Ooh ooh ooh! I love this game!" Shouted Tuffnut. "You think of a move, and I'll try to incorporate it into a dance sequence!"

Hiccup ignored Tuffnut. "Well, liberating the dragons should have slowed down Viggo's attack on the Defenders of the Wing. Mala has set up extra defences in the mean time."

"What about Vanaheim?" Said Snotlout. "Shouldn't Mala be sending warriors to protect her beloved dragon resting place?"

"Of course not, Snotlout." Fishlegs didn't look up from the chart he was reading, "That would weaken the forces on her island, plus the Defenders of the Wing don't want to know the location of Vanaheim."

"Should we go and check it out?" Asked Astrid. "We're the only people who know where it is."

Tuffnut was breakdancing and stopped, balancing wonkily on his head. "Fight the sentinels and the Dragon Hunters at the same time? Even I'm not that crazy."

"We don't need to fight anyone." Said Hiccup. "We just need to observe. We'll leave tomorrow at first light."

"Hey." Said a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Heather!" Fishlegs jumped up and hugged Heather. She smiled awkwardly and strode into the room.

"Dagur's back." She said as she put her satchel down behind one of the chairs. "He had to go the long way around the Archipelago due to strange weather conditions, but he's home now. The dragons he rescued are being integrated to the flocks on Berserker island."

"I'm so glad you're both okay." Said Hiccup. "How was your journey?"

Heather answered, but Astrid didn't hear what she said. The world was fuzzy, somehow both still and alive with electricity at the same time. Astrid suddenly wanted to be by herself. "I'm going to the loo." She said abruptly. She stood and stumbled to the door.

"Astrid?" Said Hiccup, "Are you... feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Mercifully, Hiccup didn't follow her. Astrid got back to her hut and sank to the floor with her back against the closed door. She took slow deep breaths, trying to calm her heart. She felt wrong, but she didn't know why. She wasn't sick. She wasn't even particularly upset, just surging with adrenaline.

She hadn't opened her curtains for weeks and the light filtering through the red fabric cast a deep glow over the room. Astrid closed her eyes and pushed her fists into her eye sockets. She was feeling worse by the second, heat creeping up her back. Her chest was tight and her breath was coming in gasps now. She knew she was on the verge of a panic attack, but she couldn't stop it from happening. She thought about calling for Hiccup, but she just wanted to be alone.

Something in the room had changed. Astrid's hands were tingling with numbness, and her throat was filled with the stench of Ryker's tent. She fought the urge to gag and staggered to the bathroom. She shoved her head under the tap, letting icy water flow over her face and into her mouth. She spat into the sink. Then she felt it: a deep pressure down below. Astrid fell to her knees and tried desperately to free herself, but there was nobody there. She crawled back to her bedroom, her skirt hitching around her waist, painfully familiar. "It's not happening." She whispered desperately. She dug her fingernails into her arm until she drew blood but the feeling didn't shift. She curled into herself and cried. It was happening again, and this time it would never stop.

The meeting in the clubhouse had concluded with the decision to spy on Viggo's activities in Vanaheim. Hiccup was quick to leave the room. He caught Heather's arm on the way out. "I'm going to check on Astrid. Would you mind coming with me? I think something's wrong." Heather nodded and followed him. As they neared Astrid's hut Hiccup could hear her crying.

"Panic attack?" Said Heather quietly. Hiccup nodded.

He knocked on Astrid's door. "Astrid, it's me and Heather. Can we come in?" If Astrid answered, her response was indistinguishable from her sobs. Hiccup slowly pushed the door open. Astrid was collapsed in a heap by the bed. She stared at Hiccup with wide eyes. "Hey, Astrid," he said softly, "it's only me and Heather. You're okay." He slipped into the room and moved to crouch beside Astrid.

She frantically shuffled away from him. "No!"

Hiccup stopped. "Okay. Okay, I won't come any closer."

Heather knelt down. "Can you tell us what's wrong?"

Astrid dissolved into hysterics. Hiccup wanted desperately to comfort her. "Angel?"

Hiccup moved to take Astrid'a hand, but Heather stopped him. "Give her space."

Astrid was choking on her tears but managed to force words out. "I can feel him!" She leant forwards, grabbing Heather urgently by the elbows. "I can- I can..."

"Oh, Honey." Said Heather softly. Hiccup had never heard her use a pet name for anyone before. "You're having a flashback, aren't you, Astrid? It's alright, you're safe. We're here."

Heather turned and looked at Hiccup. He felt distinctly like he should say something, but he had no idea what would make Astrid feel better. "It's- It's okay, Astrid. Try and take deep breaths." Astrid was still shuddering tearfully, but she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Hiccup shifted off his knees, which were aching against the hardwood floor. "It's alright, Angel."

"I'm- I'm o- okay. I'm okay." Said Astrid. She reached out a trembling hand to Hiccup.

He moved closer to her and pressed her palm to his chest. "You're alright, Baby."

It was as if Hiccup had set off a bomb. Astrid made a sound like a wounded animal, rocking backwards with her arms wrapped over her head. "No! Please, no!"

"Astrid?" Hiccup didn't understand. She had been calming down.

"No!" Astrid lowered her arms, staring at Hiccup with eyes full of terror. "Don't call me 'baby'. Don't! Don't-" her limited composure completely disintegrated.

"Okay, Astrid. Of course. I'm sorry." Hiccup stopped himself from touching her shoulder.

"No!" Astrid looked frantically between Hiccup and Heather, her face blotchy from crying.

"Talk to us." Said Heather.

Astrid's mouth moved but not sound came out. Eventually she whispered. "He called me 'baby'. I just remembered. He called me 'baby'."

"Oh... Astrid." The tears that had been building up inside Hiccup since the trial burst forth.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid gasped. "Hiccup, I'm-"

"No, Astrid, it's okay." Hiccup tried desperately to wipe his eyes, but seeing Astrid so distressed was too much. He swallowed hard, but he cried anyway.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry!" Astrid was beside herself, rocking backwards and forwards with her arms over her face.

"Astrid-"

"Hiccup," Said Heather, "go for a walk. I'll come find you later." Hiccup hesitated. Heather pushed him towards the door. "I'll look after her. Go."

Once Hiccup had left Heather turned her attention back to Astrid, whose face was contorted with silent desperation. "It's alright," murmured Heather, "you're safe." Heather sat with Astrid as she cried. Heather didn't say anything as she knelt beside Astrid on the dusty floor, praying that her presence was enough. Gradually Astrid began to calm down, her breathing slowing and becoming more regular.

"Thank you," Said Astrid in between deep gasps. "Thank you for staying."

"It's okay." Heather touched Astrid's elbow. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. That was intense." Astrid shuddered.

"I know. I think you've just had a flashback, probably triggered by the trial."

"Hiccup told you about that?" Astrid took a shaky breath. It was almost involuntary.

"Yeah, he wrote to me. He's worried about you, Astrid." Heather got up and gestured for Astrid to follow her. "I need to clean your arm."

"I know," Astrid sighed as she followed Heather into the bathroom, "I feel bad that I'm taking up so much of Hiccup's time."

"Astrid, pushing him away is only going to make him worry more. He wants to support you. We all do." Heather was pulling ointment and bandages from the cupboard under the sink.

"I know." Astrid looked away. "Heather, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I was doing okay before the trial. Feeling baby move was exciting, I loved the baby, the thought of being a mother. Now any movement just makes me feel sick. I don't know how I'm ever going to go back to Berk after..."

"Astrid," Heather turned around and took Astrid's hand, "I'm not going to mince my words. What the Hooligans did to you was beyond awful. Unforgivable. I know it. Hiccup knows it. And most importantly, you know it. It's a whole second trauma on top of the first. It's okay to feel like your healing has been set back; that's normal. I want you to know you can talk to me about it. Bottling things up won't help."

"You cope so well. I feel bad that I can't manage things positively."

Heather laughed wryly as she dabbed ointment onto a cloth and began cleaning the blood from Astrid's arm. "You think I dealt with things positively in the beginning? Before I joined the riders I made a lot of enemies in the Great Beyond. I was so angry, and I channelled all of that aggression into attacking corrupt merchants. I told myself I was doing it for the greater good, but if I'm honest I was just full of fury I couldn't express any other way."

Astrid thought for a moment. "How did you overcome your anger?"

"I learned to accept an apology that never came. Maybe I'm underestimating the Dragon Hunters, but I think you're going to have to do the same."

Astrid nodded as Heather finished washing her arm and applied a bandage. The scratches weren't deep. "Thank you, Heather. I know things will get better and I'll be okay. I just need to be reminded sometimes."

"Absolutely." Heather touched Astrid's shoulder. "Now, you look like you need some time to recharge."

"Yeah," Said Astrid, "I think I'll take Stormfly out for the day, get in some solo flight time and do some exploring."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Could you tell Hiccup I'm okay? I don't think I can speak to him right now without crying, and that probably wouldn't be good for either of us."

"Sure." Heather put the bandages away. "I'll see you later. Take as long as you need."

When Heather got back to the clubhouse Hiccup was pacing the length of the room. He stopped when he saw her. "How is she?"

"Much better. She's gone for a flight."

"By herself?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," Heather crossed the room to stand by Hiccup. "She needs some alone time. She'll be fine, Hiccup. She's stronger than you think."

"I know she's strong." Said Hiccup. "Believe me, that woman is hard as nails. But that doesn't mean she isn't vulnerable."

"Hiccup, you can't protect her every second of every day. She needs to be by herself." Hiccup nodded and Heather smiled at him. "I know it's hard. Why don't you clear out the clubhouse? This place is getting clogged up with Snotlout's junk."

Five hours later Hiccup had scrubbed the decking, emptied the cupboards and made a pile of things to keep. In amongst the old attack plans and dragon hunter models he found three boots (none of which matched each other, and all too large to fit even Snotlout), one broken fishing rod and six mouldy tea cosies in various shades of violent pink. Tuffnut caught Hiccup trying to bin the tea cosies and berated him for throwing out 'Great Aunt Gerda's funeral hats'. Hiccup decided it was best not to ask. He was mopping the clubhouse floor when Astrid came up behind him, stood on tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his front and kissed his cheek. "You've been busy, Hiccup."

"Yeah, well, you know, clubhouse wasn't going to clean itself. Where have you been, milady?"

Astrid stepped backwards, allowing Hiccup to see her properly. The bandage on her arm was slightly dirty and there was mud on her skirt. "Oh, nowhere really," She said, "took Stormfly to Breakneck Bog, she got a bit overexcited and dumped me in the marsh."

"I can see." Said Hiccup. He and Astrid chuckled awkwardly.

"Look," Said Astrid, "Could we go back to your hut? I want to speak to you."

"Of course." Hiccup leant the mop against the wall and took Astrid's hand. In Hiccup's hut, Astrid sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiccup sat beside her. "Are you okay, Astrid?"

"Yeah." She sounded sure of herself, her usual confidence returning. "Yeah I'm good. Hiccup, I've been thinking a lot whilst I was out. I don't want you to stop calling me baby."

"Astrid, if it's triggering there are a thousand other nicknames I can call you when I want to gross out Snotlout."

Astrid laughed. "Well, it might be triggering now. But I want to learn to associate that name with you and your love; not Ryker and his violence. I want to make new memories."

Hiccup nodded. "That makes sense, Babe. I'm proud of you."

"I know." Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Well, I've done enough thinking for today. I'm gonna get some sleep."

Hiccup yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I think I'll join you."

Hiccup was woken in the night with the immediate feeling that something wasn't right. He glanced at Astrid's side of the bed. She was sat on the edge of the mattress, her feet on the floor and her back to him. "Astrid? Are you okay?"

Astrid stayed silent for a moment, then said in a dull voice, "I'm going to projectile vomit."

"Oh Thor!" Hiccup jumped up from the bed. "Just hang on, Astrid." He grabbed the basin from the sideboard and sat down beside Astrid, holding the bowl in front of her. She was breathing uncomfortably, shifting slightly on the mattress. She took a deep breath and threw up spectacularly. Hiccup rested his hand on her back. She didn't gag as liquid gushed into the bowl. Hiccup was just starting to worry the container was going to overflow when the puking stopped.

"Shit." Whispered Astrid. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Honey. I'll just go get rid of this." Hiccup flushed the sick down the toilet. When he got back to the bedroom Astrid was curled up on the bed. "Is your stomach sore?" He asked. Astrid nodded. Hiccup kissed her forehead. She wordlessly crawled into his lap and he began rubbing her abdomen, trying to ease her pain. He felt the baby kick under his hand. "You don't look well, Astrid." He said quietly.

"I don't feel good."

"Oh Angel." Hiccup helped Astrid up and lead her to the bathroom. She knelt by the toilet and whimpered in pain. "It's really bad, isn't it?" Said Hiccup softly. Astrid nodded and he pressed his lips to her temple. It was scary to see her acting so un-Astrid-like. Hiccup rubbed Astrid's back as she dry retched. "It's alright, Babe, it's okay." Hiccup soothed as Astrid made agonised gagging sounds and spat saliva into the toilet.

"I want to be sick but nothing's coming up." Whispered Astrid between retches.

Hiccup was firmly rubbing circles into her back. "I know, Angel, I know. Should you eat something?"

Astrid broke off into a round of violent heaving. Eventually she managed to say, "don't leave me."

"Astrid," Hiccup was holding her over the toilet, "this isn't good for you. I'll get you something to eat." He tried to prop Astrid up against the toilet but she went limp.

"Stay with me!" Astrid's hand found Hiccup's sleeve, clutching at him desperately.

"Okay, okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Babe." Hiccup was just trying to work out whether any of the riders would hear if he shouted for help when there was a clatter from the ground floor of his hut.

"Astrid? Are you okay?" Called Heather as the stairs creaked under her weight.

"We're in here!" Yelled Hiccup. Astrid was gagging again.

Heather stuck her head around the door. "Stormfly turned up at my hut. She seemed worried."

"Yeah, Astrid's sick." Hiccup gently brushed Astrid's fringe away from her face. She was floppy in his arms. "Could you get some crackers or something from downstairs?"

Heather returned carrying a couple of biscuits and a glass of water. "Here you go, Astrid."

"I don't want to eat." Said Astrid quietly. "I'll be sick."

"That's the idea, Angel. You'll feel a whole lot better afterwards."

Astrid took the biscuit and ate a mouthful. Then she gulped down some water. She leant over the toilet, her arms folded under her forehead against the seat. Hiccup stroked her back supportively. "It's alright, Astrid." He soothed. Astrid sat very still and Hiccup gently petted her hair, trying to offer comfort. She groaned in pain. After she'd thrown up, Astrid sat up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Better?" Said Heather.

"So much better." Said Astrid quietly. Hiccup flushed the toilet and Heather passed Astrid a drink of water. She took slow sips and then set the glass to one side. She seemed to be trying to choose her words carefully. Finally she said, "I was sick."

"I know, Astrid." Said Hiccup. "You're poorly."

"No," Astrid glanced between him and Heather. "I was sick when Ryker atta- when he raped me."

"Oh Sweetie." Hiccup touched Astrid's shoulder, wanting to pull her in to a hug and never let go. "No wonder you're throwing up."

"I just remembered it then." Said Astrid. "I'm starting to remember things I'd forgotten about the attack."

"That's normal, Astrid." Said Heather. "Your brain only remembers what you're able to process at one time. The memories are awful, but they're a good sign."

Astrid nodded slowly and chewed her lip. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's not a problem, Astrid." Said Heather.

"Yeah," Hiccup kissed the top of Astrid's head, "we just want to support you. Shall we get you back to bed?" Hiccup offered her his hand but she used the sink to pull herself up.

"Alright, guys, send Stormfly if you need me again." Said Heather as she left the room. Astrid lay down on the mattress and Hiccup curled his body around her, wanting to form a shield that would protect her long into the night.


	20. Vanaheim

Astrid woke up feeling a thousand times better than the night before. She left Hiccup sleeping and went down to the clubhouse where she made pancakes. The riders would need sustenance for the long flight to Vanaheim. She was just adding the last of the sweet mulberry tree sap to the mixture when Fishlegs came in.

"Morning." He said as he yawned. "Ooh, you're baking?"

"Yeah," Astrid began to fry the batter, "thought we could all do with a treat."

"Astrid!" Hiccup burst through the clubhouse door. "There you are! I thought-"

Astrid began to laugh. "You worry too much, mister."

"Yeah." Hiccup sighed with relief. "You're okay?"

"Hiccup I'm fine. Here, come and eat some pancakes."

The twins, Heather and Snotlout all made their way to breakfast. "Yummm." Snotlout sighed as he shovelled pancakes into his mouth. "Heather this is delightful. You made them just how I like them, Babe."

Heather laughed. "I didn't make them."

"I made them." Said Astrid. "Thanks for the compliment."

"What?" Snotlout looked from his plate to Astrid. "But... they actually taste nice. Your cooking never tastes nice."

"Yeah, well maybe the baby is a magic cooking genie." Astrid touched her bump under the table and speared a piece of pancake with her fork.

"If your sprog can cook half as well as Heather, who knows, maybe I won't hate it." Said Snotlout.

"Ugh." Astrid continued eating.

"You know," Said Ruffnut, "these pancakes are good. But they need a little pizzaz. Just a little..." she smacked her lips. "You know."

"Oh sister you are right!" Cried Tuffnut. "I have just the solution. Salt encrusted sea bass." He produced a jar of grey gloop from his tunic. "That's right, now in pate form for easy addition to meals." Tuffnut opened the jar, releasing a strong fishy stench, and began smearing the pate on his pancakes.

Astrid pushed her plate away. "... And I've lost my appetite."

The flight to Vanaheim was largely uneventful, although it took longer than necessary because Hiccup insisted on checking they weren't being followed every five minutes.

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed after they'd spent ten minutes searching a cluster of sea stacks for Hunter ships, "The Hunters already know where Vanaheim is. They don't need to follow us."

"I know," Said Hiccup, "but we can't be too careful. If anything happens to those sick dragons..."

"Something is already happening to them." Said Snotlout.

"Yeah, we need to get there as quickly as possible." Said Fishlegs.

"Alright," Hiccup signalled for the flight party to move forwards, "but remember, we're just observing. No matter what's happening in Vanaheim, we can't charge in to take on the Hunters without a plan."

"What's the fun in that?" Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah," Said Ruffnut, "there's more fire and destruction when we aren't trying to follow one of your stupid plans."

The riders touched down on a small rocky island to the North East of Vanaheim. Hiccup held his spy glass to his eye. "Ah, we're too far out. I can't get a good look."

"We're exposed here." Said Astrid. "This island has no cover."

Hiccup sighed. "You're right. There are no islands close enough to Vanaheim with the shelter we need. We're going to have to risk going straight to Vanaheim."

"Err," Said Snotlout, "I distinctly remember hearing you say that going in to Vanaheim without a plan was a death trap."

"I didn't use the words death trap." Hiccup looked over his shoulder as he climbed back onto Toothless' saddle. "And we won't be going without a plan. We'll shelter in the skeleton of the king of dragons. Hopefully the Hunters will be on the other side of island where most of burial grounds are."

The riders flew close to the ocean to reduce the risk of being spotted. The sentinels were in place at the main entrance to the island, unharmed and undisturbed.

"Weird." Whispered Fishlegs.

There was no sign of Hunter activity as they came to land by the head of the king of dragons.

"This makes no sense." Said Hiccup. "The Hunters haven't even left footprints in the sand."

"We should explore the island on foot." Said Fishlegs. "It'll be easier to find the Hunters without being spotted."

"Okay. We'll leave the dragons here." Said Hiccup. "Heather, Astrid and Fishlegs take the North. Snotlout, twins, come with me. We'll explore the South."

Hiccup led his search party across Oswald's beach and towards the Gronkle burial ground. They made slow progress, hiding behind rocks and slipping through clusters of fruit trees. After an hour, there was still no indication that the Hunters had been to Vanaheim at all. "Oh come on!" Shouted Snotlout, "We're dying for some action!"

"I thought we were hoping the Hunters hadn't discovered Vanaheim." Said Tuffnut.

"Hmm." Hiccup cast a final glance around the south side of the island. "Let's go back to base and see if the others have found anything."

Suddenly a large cloud of gas ignited over the skull of the king of dragons. "That's Barf and Belch!" Cried Tuffnut.

"That's their distress signal!" Shouted Ruffnut.

"Come on!" Hiccup lead the others in a dash back to the skull. They got there in time to see Grim Gnashers disappearing into the undergrowth, Toothless hot on their tails with plasma blasts. "No, Bud. They might be hurt."

"They might be hurt?!" Shouted Snotlout, "my Hookfang has teeth stuck in him like a pin cushion!"

"Let me see," Fishlegs had just gotten back with Heather and Astrid. He quickly extracted the Gnasher teeth from Hookfang's side. The other dragons all had shrapnel wounds too. "Well, there certainly doesn't seem to have been a decrease in the Gnasher population." Said Fishlegs. "And judging by their teeth I'd say the dragons here are all healthy."

"Did you find anything?" Asked Hiccup.

"No," Said Heather, "there's no sign the Hunters have been here. The place looks untouched."

"Great," Said Snotlout, "Lets go home."

"No." Said Hiccup. "We need to check that all the Gnashers are accounted for. Viggo's men might have snuck in to steal Gnashers without causing damage to throw us off the scent."

"Ugh," Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: Hicclegs is going to geek out over the population of a dangerous wild dragon that wants to kill us and our dragons."

"Snotlout, meet Hiccup." Said Astrid. "Of course he's going to geek out."

"Hiccup, I think this is the perfect time to trial my new dragon census technique!" Squealed Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, you are absolutely right." Said Hiccup. "Okay, gang. Capture, mark, recapture. We need someone to build traps for the Gnashers, someone to find a way of identifying the captured dragons and-"

"And we need to know how many Gnashers there are supposed to be in Vanaheim." Said Heather. "I'll check my father's hut, he probably had records."

"Great." Hiccup glanced at the dragons. "Fishlegs, build me your finest traps. Snotlout, you and the dragons are on look out for Gnashers."

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, we wouldn't want them to kill us before we've counted them all and made sure they're okay."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I think I can make a dye out of the fruit. Ruff, Tuff, give me a hand?"

"Does it involve fruit fights?" Said Tuffnut.

"No." Astrid lead the way to the fruit groves.

"You're so boring." Muttered Ruffnut.

Three hours later the traps were set and the fruit dye was ready to use. Heather emerged from Oswald's hut. "I found these records," she held up a scroll of parchment, "my father estimated a constant population of around 48 to 53 Gnashers."

"Great work, Heather." Said Hiccup. "Now we just need something to bait the traps with."

"What do you mean?" Said Snotlout.

Astrid scoffed. "The Gnashers aren't just going to wander into our traps for no reason, Snotlout."

"Yeah," Said Fishlegs. "The problem is that the Gnashers eat meat, and we only have access to this fruit."

"Don't they eat injured dragons?" Said Snotlout.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs threw his hands up in the air. "We can't bait the traps with vulnerable dragons."

"Well where else are we going to get meat around here? Aren't all the dragons on Vanaheim dying anyway?"

Fishlegs looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Joking!" Said Snotlout with a nervous chuckle.

"Fear not, mere mortals," Cried Tuffnut, "the Nut has the answer."

"Does he now?" Said Hiccup.

"He does." Tuffnut produced the jar of salt encrusted sea bass pate from his pocket. "Brought this along in case I got hungry on the journey. The Gnashers'll love it!"

Hiccup took the jar. "Never thought I'd be glad to see this stuff." He smeared the fishy paste on the inside of the traps and then motioned for the riders to hide behind the rocks around the beach. They didn't have to wait long for the Gnashers to show up. The horned dragons appeared, skeletal wings raised upwards as they approached the traps. Several crept inside the snapper traps.

"See, these dragons recognise gourmet food when they see it!" Exclaimed Tuffnut loud enough to send the free Gnashers scattering back into the woods.

"You mutton head, they got away!" Shouted Snotlout.

"That doesn't matter," Said Fishlegs. "The beauty of capture-mark-recapture is that you only need to trap a tiny portion of the total population."

"We've caught ten," Said Hiccup as he approached the traps. He held his hand out to the Gnashers. "Hey, It's okay. We're not gonna hurt-" the Gnasher shot teeth at Hiccup, who ducked just in time to avoid being impaled. "Okay, you really don't like us. Fair enough."

Astrid crossed the beach and used a slingshot she'd built to mark the Gnashers with the fruit dye: large purple splotches across the dragons' backs.

"Right," Said Fishlegs. "Now we let them go."

"What?" Said Ruffnut. "We just spent hours trying to catch them."

"We have to let them reintegrate with the pack, Ruffnut." Said Fishlegs.

"Then tomorrow we'll trap them again," Hiccup added.

"And with a simple equation of my own devising, we'll use the percentage of recaptured dragons with fruit marks to calculate the total dragon population." Finished Fishlegs.

"Geek mode: fully engaged." Said Snotlout.

The riders began to set up camp for the night. The fire was lit and fruit was gathered for their dinner. Hiccup offered Toothless one of the plums. Toothless turned his head away in disgust. "Yeah, I'm sorry Bud, no fish tonight."

"I have a question." Said Snotlout, "How are we gonna stop those crazy dragons shooting teeth at us whilst we sleep?"

"I also have a question." Said Ruffnut. "Why would we want to stop the Gnashers shooting teeth at us?"

"Yeah," Tuffnut looked up from the picture he was scribbling in the dirt. "We can just use Ruffnut as a human shield."

"Nobody is using anyone as a human shield." Said Hiccup. "We'll take it in turns to keep watch. Tuff, you can take the first shift. Wake us up if there's any sign of the Gnashers."

oOo

Astrid was woken by someone gently shaking her shoulders. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hiccup, what-". It wasn't Hiccup who had woken her. Heather was crouched beside Astrid, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Heather? What's wrong?"

"I'm keeping watch. I could use some company." Heather sniffed slightly and stood up.

Astrid followed Heather to sit just out of earshot of the sleeping riders. Astrid took Heather's hand. "Do you want to talk?" Heather shook her head. Astrid squeezed her fingers. "It's okay. I'm here." They sat in silence watching over their comrades asleep on the ground. Vanaheim was still, the only sound the gentle creaking of the Sentinel's stone scales as they worked on the far side of the island.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Said Heather.

Astrid turned to look at her. "About Dagur's men?"

"Yeah." Heather continued staring straight ahead. "And about my father. Being here, being so close to him... I wish I'd never been separated from my birth family."

"I get it." Said Astrid softly. "He's your dad, and you needed him, and he wasn't there."

"I need him now." Said Heather. "He's not here now." Astrid slipped her arm around Heather, who began to cry properly, her sobs getting caught in her throat. Astrid held her, not saying anything, not asking any questions or telling her it would be okay. Eventually Heather sat up. "Sorry. I don't normally cry."

"Hey, everybody needs to cry sometimes. It's good for you."

Heather wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I miss my birth family. I miss them all the time."

"You still have Dagur." Said Astrid gently.

"I know, but we don't have the relationship we'd have had if I'd grown up with him, if his men hadn't..."

"Yeah, you're right." Astrid touched Heather's shoulder.

"Being alone for so long, I feel like I have to forgive Dagur for what his men did; for what he did; because he's the only family I have left."

"You don't owe anyone your forgiveness." Said Astrid. "You don't have to be alone anymore. We're your family now, Heather. Dagur or no Dagur, you're one of us."

"I know. But-" Heather began to cry again. Astrid pulled her into a hug. "It's so hard to grieve for someone who you lost before you could remember," Said Heather into Astrid's shoulder, "Someone who died before you met them again. Then add in all the confusion with Dagur, and my adopted parents, and the rape..."

"You're allowed to be confused and conflicted and upset." Said Astrid. "That's natural. It's a lot to deal with." In the glowing light of the dying fire Astrid could see red blotches on Heather's face. She stood up and offered her hand to Heather, leading her friend towards the nearby stream. Astrid dipped her handkerchief in the cold water and began to gently dab at Heather's face.

"Thanks." Said Heather. "I'm an ugly crier."

"Nah," Astrid smiled wryly, "you've seen me looking much worse."

Heather chuckled. "Sorry for waking you up. I needed to speak to someone who understood."

"I'm glad you woke me. You know you can speak to me anytime."

"I know." Heather's skin has returned to its normal colour now. She took the cloth from Astrid and blotted her eyes. "I'd better get back on Gnasher watch."

"I'll join you." Said Astrid. "It's a nice night."


	21. Outpost

Hiccup woke up the next morning and stretched. His back was sore from sleeping on the ground. "Okay gang, lets get moving."

Snotlout rolled over and pulled his helmet over his head. "Shut up, Hiccup."

Ruffnut grumbled as she sat up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Fruit." Said Astrid.

"Ah, I'm not really feeling fruit." Said Tuffnut.

Astrid glanced at him. "Would you rather feel a punch in the face?"

"Yeah," Said Tuff, "that'd be good. Loosen up the old jaw muscles. They're stiff from all the talking I've been doing."

"What?" Said Hiccup. "You've not been talking any more than normal."

"You know, Bro," Ruffnut got up from the ground, "you should take a vow of silence. It'll give your muscles time to heal."

"That's a great idea!" Said Tuffnut.

"Err, no, Tuffnut, it's not." Said Hiccup.

"Starting... now!" Tuffnut jumped into the air, his finger over his mouth.

Astrid sighed. "Just fetch water to put out the fire."

The riders set up the traps again with the remainder of Tuffnut's pate. He bowed deeply and took off his helmet. "Yes, Tuff," Said Hiccup, "We're glad you brought the sea bass."

"Speak for yourself." Said Snotlout. "I think it smells disgusting."

The riders repeated the exercise of hiding behind the rocks and watching as the Grim Gnashers came to investigate. They clearly hadn't learned from the experience the day before, as the traps caught 15 dragons.

"Yes!" Shouted Ruffnut. Tuffnut jumped in the air, his head tossed back in a silent howl of delight.

"You look ridiculous." Said Snotlout.

Fishlegs was examining the trapped dragons. "Three are marked! That means..." he scratched his head. "Three over fifteen equals ten over x... total population is 50 Grim Gnashers!"

"That fits with Oswald's records." Said Heather. "It looks like the Hunters didn't take any dragons from Vanaheim."

"Ohhhh!" Said Ruffnut, "I know what this means. The Hunters didn't find Vanaheim,"

Hiccup nodded, "Which means they must have got the Gnashers-"

Tuffnut gesticulated wildly. Ruffnut translated for him. "From a table top jumble sale." She said. "Man, those things are underrated."

"No, twidiots-" began Snotlout.

"They are!" Shouted Ruffnut. "Where else can you buy toenails for Sheibeldorg rituals?"

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend to understand." Said Hiccup. "The Hunters haven't found Vanaheim, so they must have got the Gnashers from somewhere else. I've never heard of Gnashers living anywhere except Vanaheim."

"The Hunters are using the dragon eye." Said Heather.

"We need to find out where they're sourcing their dragons." Said Hiccup. "We need to cut off their supply, or Viggo will just get more and our attack on his base will have been pointless."

"Not entirely pointless." Said Fishlegs. "We know he's working with the Wanderers now."

"True." Hiccup released the traps and let the dragons go free. They turned and hissed at the riders before disappearing into the undergrowth. "Well, looks like we're done here." Said Hiccup. "Shall we go and see if the Sentinels will let us passed?"

"You guys go ahead." Said Heather. "I need five minutes, I'll catch up with you." She walked in the direction of her father's hut.

Hiccup lead the others towards the Sentinel statues. The blind stone dragons came to life, their wings unclenching at the sound of movement. "Hey, remember us?" Said Hiccup softly. The Sentinels hovered in the air, their wings outstretched and heads bowed.

"Whoa," Said Fishlegs, "it looks like..."

"...They know we came here to help." Said Astrid.

The Sentinels moved backwards, lining an invisible corridor in the air to allow the riders to leave. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, spotting Windshear and Heather coming to join them. "Let's go," he said, "Vanaheim is safe."

The flight home was long. Astrid kept shifting in her saddle, making Hiccup worry. They were about a ten minute flight from the Edge when Astrid shouted, "Can we land? I need a break." The riders landed on a rocky island and Astrid jumped down from Stormfly's back. Hiccup rushed to her side and touched her elbow. "I'm not sick." She said, "Just uncomfortable."

Hiccup relaxed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just need to stretch."

"Man," Said Snotlout, "couldn't you have waited another few minutes? We can see the Edge from here!"

"You try carrying the weight of a bowling ball in your belly for months at a time." Said Astrid.

Snotlout chuckled. "You're so weak."

"And so is your arm." There was a loud crunching sound followed by Snotlout whimpering. Astrid wiped her hand on her skirt.

Tuffnut was standing by the mouth of a cave waving his arm above his head. Hiccup ignored him and spoke to Fishlegs. "Where could Viggo have gotten the Grim Gnashers from? Are there any islands in the Great Beyond we haven't explored?"

"Not within sailing range. The Great Beyond is very great, though." Said Fishlegs. Tuffnut was hopping on one leg and trying to mime walking at the same time.

"We need to broaden our search." Said Hiccup. "We'll-"

"Hello!?" Shouted Ruffnut, "Can't you see Tuffnut's stupid Hiccup impression?"

"What?" Said Hiccup. "Why would I- oh, never mind! What is it?"

Tuffnut pantomimed taking large steps towards the cave. Ruffnut sighed. "You might want to come and check this out."

The riders all peered around the mouth of the cave. Inside were the remnants of an outpost. There were a couple of mattresses on the floor, broken gas lamps and a table covered in charts. Hiccup looked over them. "Hunters." He said. "They were spying on the Edge from here."

"That explains how Viggo knew Astrid was pregnant." Said Fishlegs.

"And how Ryker knew I was in Hiccup's hut when he attacked the Edge months ago."

"Creepy." Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah." Hiccup glanced around the outpost. "It looks abandoned. I wonder why they left."

"And why they didn't take all their charts with them." Said Astrid.

Hiccup turned over the map on the table. "Viggo. Everything is a mind game with him. He's trying to trick us." Hiccup put the papers in his satchel.

"Err," Said Ruff, "if it's a mind game why are we playing? Shouldn't we just leave the papers here?"

"No, we just need to out think him."

"Oh yeah," Said Snotlout sarcastically, "because every other time you've tried to out think Viggo has gone brilliantly."

"There still might be information we could use in the papers." Said Astrid. "It'd be foolish to leave them here. Come on, let's go back to the Edge."

Hiccup cast a final look over the Hunter outpost. The riders would need to increase their defences if Hunters had been able to observe them that easily.


	22. WesternIsle

"What are we doing here, again?" Said Tuffnut.

"We're shopping for baby clothes." Said Astrid.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but what am I doing here? Why are we on a group expedition to find blankets for your sprog?"

"Because, Snotlout," Hiccup jumped down from Toothless' back, "This is the Western Isle. We're hoping to pick up information on the Wanderers from the trade port."

"Boring. Why don't we just..." Snotlout mimicked slitting his throat and made a choking sound. "You know."

"We're not looking to start any wars." Hiccup sighed, "After the incident with the People Of Hope I'm not keen to approach any new enemies with dragons blazing. So no speaking to the Wanderers. No running off and setting your dragons on unsuspecting civilians. And definitely, Tuffnut, no pretending to be merchants in order to infiltrate that Wanderer's village."

"But our twinfiltration skills are legendary!" Cried Ruffnut.

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, legendarily terrible."

Astrid looked up from the shopping list she was holding. "Hiccup, remind me why we brought the twins again?"

"The more ears we have the better." Hiccup shouldered his satchel. "For all their faults, they are brilliant at eavesdropping."

"Yeah," Said Ruffnut, "And Heather didn't want us to help defend the Edge for some reason. Just because we set off a couple of bombs using Barf's gas..."

Ruffnut continued grumbling as Hiccup lead the riders towards the markets. They left the dragons in a clearing to avoid drawing undue attention to themselves. It was unlikely the Wanderers would attack them: there had been no official declaration of hostilities or breaking of the alliance. However, Hiccup didn't want to take chances. The riders had split into three teams: Hiccup and Astrid; Snotlout and Fishlegs; and the twins. Hopefully they wouldn't be recognised if they weren't spotted as a group.

Hiccup took Astrid's hand as they walked into the bustling market. "What's on our list?"

"We need a Moses basket." Said Astrid.

They wandered between the stalls looking at the wares. Hiccup picked up a broken compass from a table covered with dusty instruments. "I could fix this up as a naming present for Baby. A constant guide to home."

Astrid laughed. "We don't need to sort Baby's naming gift until they're born, Hiccup."

"Yeah, but are we really going to feel like going shopping with a newborn baby in tow?"

"True." Astrid took the compass from Hiccup and inspected it. It was in a brass case decorated with a celestial motif and emblazoned with tiny stars. "It's cute. We should get it."

The twins watched Hiccup and Astrid disappear from sight into the covered stall selling baby clothes. Tuffnut chuckled. "Twinvestigators: on the case."

"First step;" Said Ruffnut, "disguises."

Tuffnut held his hands in front of his face and rolled comando-style across the grass to the back of a cluttered table. "Aha! We shall become merchants!"

"Bro, I'm pretty sure I heard Hiccup say we weren't allowed to dress up as merchants."

"Ugh!" Said Tuffnut, "That tyrant always predicts our moves, throws a spanner in the works of our greatest plans! Wait..."

"That's it!" Exclaimed Ruff.

"We'll be mechanics! Come, sister, a whole future of nuts, bolts, and black oil grease awaits us!" Tuffnut raised his head just enough to peer over the top of the table. "But first, we need tools."

Ten minutes later Ruff and Tuff were standing behind a tree at the edge of the market surveying their wares. They had gathered a large rusty spanner that Tuffnut had named Spantacus; a set of ornate wooden spoons; three cans of peanut butter; and two pairs of frayed yellow overalls that had been rolled in the mud to give a 'workman' appearance.

"Now all we need is customers." Said Ruffnut.

"To the village!" Cried Tuffnut.

They stopped just behind the trees around the edge of the Wanderer's village. "Thor," Said Tuffnut, "It's looking a lot less destroyed than last time." It was true: the Wanderers had been rebuilding their homes. The brightly coloured tent was still pitched on the village green, though.

"Right," Said Ruffnut, "infiltration plan number 372?"

"Infiltration plan number 372." Tuffnut began towards the tent. "Boy, Hiccup is going to be so impressed with all the information we twinvestigate."

"Yeah. It's gonna be twincredible." Ruffnut pulled back the tent flap and shouted, "Wanderers, your lucky day has arrived!" A tent full of scruffy women and children stared blankly back at her. "Your mechanics are here!"

A young woman wearing a dirty pink shawl approached Ruffnut. "Thank the Gods! We've been waiting for you for weeks."

"Err, you have?" Said Tuffnut. Ruffnut stood on his foot. "Yes!" He said. "You have been waiting. The wait-ees. And now we, the awaited, are here. So you don't need to wait any more. Man, that's a lot of waiting."

"Follow me." The woman lead them down a shingle pathway. "The men aren't sure what's wrong with the incubators; we need you to take a look."

"Absolutely." Said Ruffnut. "Looking is what we do. That's what our eyes are for."

"Err?" Said the woman. "Okay. The men are through there." She pointed into a cave set into the mountain, hidden by trees. "Follow the lights."

"Oh Odin's favourite sock, this is awesome!" Whispered Tuffnut as they entered the cave. The walls were hung with jars containing fireflies that cast a magical glow over the floor. The twins followed the sound of an underground stream trickling somewhere in the cave. There was a strange metallic clanking mixed with men's voices from up ahead.

"Hello," Said Ruffnut as they rounded the corner and bumped into workers dressed in leather dungarees. "We are your mechanics."

"Where have you been? I don't have time to waste." A stocky man with mud on his face approached them. "I'm Kinter. We need guidance on the heating element of our incubators."

"Hmm," Tuffnut said. "What exactly is it that you're incubating?"

"Does that make a difference?"

"Absolutely." Said Ruffnut. "I mean, if we install the wrong equipment we could kill whatever you're growing."

Kinter grunted. "Insect eggs. The nymphs can eat through wood so-"

"So don't make the incubators out of wood! Got it!" Said Ruffnut. She and Tuffnut banged their helmets together.

Kinter had lead them into the heart of the mountain. Running through the rocks were seams of magma. The Wanderers had attached tubing to the molten rock to try and transfer the heat to the incubators. Ruffnut poked one of the pipes. "Well, this is never going to work." She said. "We know from our experience blowing up metal that this pipe will never retain heat."

"Indeed, sister nut," Cried Tuffnut. "We need to-"

"Nut?" Said Kinter. "I thought your name was Smithson."

"Ah, Yes." Said Ruffnut. "But Nut is more than a name. It is our psyche; our being; our spirit animal."

Tuffnut held up Spantacus. Kinter raised an eyebrow. "Your spirit animal is a spanner?"

"Hey, Spantacus is good at defending us. Watch." Tuffnut whacked Ruffnut over the head. She fell over sideways, mumbling meaningless drivel. "Now, what needs fixing?" Tuffnut set to work stripping the pipes away from the wall. He carried them to the far side of the cave, stepping on Ruffnut's unconscious body as he went. Once all the pipes were removed Tuffnut inspected the incubators. They were simple: steel boxes covered in thick layers of padded cloth.

"Aha!" Said Tuffnut, "What we need is an effective way of transferring heat from the magma to the incubators."

"I could have told you that." Said Kinter under his breath.

Tuffnut was surveying his tools, wondering how he was going to heat the incubators using spoons and peanut butter. "Aha! The Nut strikes again!" He cried. "The oil in peanut butter is excellent at conducting thermal energy."

"Yes!" Said Ruffnut, who had just regained consciousness and sat up on the floor. "It's also excellent for the skin, really brings out the natural oils!"

Kinter sighed. "Are you going to fix the incubators or not?"

"Right you are, my good man." Tuffnut set to work, using a spoon with a carving of a Viking doing the 'I'm a little teapot' dance to smear a trail of peanut butter from the magma seam to the base of the incubators.

"This is ridiculous!" Said Kinter. "This is never going to work."

"Hey!" A man in a blue tunic had just come around the corner. "You're not mechanics!"

Kinter started towards them. "What? Who-"

"They're two of Hiccup's dragon riders."

"Oh," Kinter relaxed. "We're allied, they're harmless." He turned to the twins. "Stop wasting my time. You don't know how to fix the incubators any more than I do."

"That may be true." Said Ruffnut.

"Where's Hiccup?" Said the man. "What are you doing here?"

"He's in the market buying baby clothes with Astrid." Said Tuffnut. "We got bored."

"Yeah, babies aren't really our thing." Said Ruffnut.

"Speak for yourself," Said Tuffnut. "I personally cannot wait for El Niño de Hipo y Astrid."

"Come on." The man grabbed the twins by the collars of their waistcoats and frogmarched them out of the cave.

Five minutes later the man, Hiccup, Astrid and the twins were stood outside the baby clothes stall. Hiccup had his arms folded. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, I specifically forbade you to disturb the Wanderers. You disobeyed a direct order."

"I disagree." Said Tuffnut. "You told us we weren't allowed to pretend to be merchants. We pretended to be mechanics"

"Yeah," Said Ruffnut, "How were we supposed to know that by merchants you actually meant every single profession beginning with M?"

"I didn't- oh, never mind." Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ragnar, I'm very sorry the twins disturbed you. Please rest assured," he looked pointedly at Ruff and Tuff, "there will be consequences."

"No problems, Hiccup." Ragnar shook Hiccup's hand and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's go eat lunch." Said Astrid. She lead the others back to the dragons, where Fishlegs and Snotlout already had the picnic blanket spread on the grass. The riders passed around sandwiches, biscuits and carrot sticks.

"So," Said Hiccup, "did anybody overhear anything?"

Ruffnut's hand shot into the air. Fishlegs said, "No, we found a really cute onesie though! It's got a Gronkle on it. Ooh, your baby is going to look so adorable!"

Tuffnut was waving his arm around. Hiccup ignored him. "We didn't hear anything either."

"Great." Said Snotlout. "So this was a colossal waste of time."

Ruffnut was squeaking with eagerness to speak. Finally Hiccup turned to her. "Fine, what is it, Ruffnut?"

"Whilst you were all busy looking at babygrows, Tuffnut and I did some actual work and discovered some actual information." She filled the riders in on everything that they'd seen in the cave.

"Weird." Said Fishlegs. "Why weren't they more freaked out that you'd seen their project?"

"They said we were allies." Ruffnut pulled apart a chicken sandwich and removed the cucumber slices. "They didn't seem hostile towards us at all. Which is weird, because usually everyone's hostile to us. Even people who like us."

"That's odd." Said Hiccup. "Maybe they don't know we know they're working with Viggo."

"Or maybe they do know and it's one of Viggo's mind tricks to confuse us." Said Ruffnut.

"He'll want us to think we're allied with the Wanderers for as long as possible." Said Astrid. "It gives him an advantage."

"So, what do we do?" Asked Fishlegs. "The insects sound like a bioweapon."

"Nothing, for now." Said Hiccup. "We want to preserve peace for as long as possible."

"And what if the Wanderers unleash a plague of locusts on the Archipelago?" Snotlout put a biscuit into his mouth whole and chewed it noisily.

"I'll write to Mala." Said Hiccup. "I expect the Defenders of the Wing know about insects and how to neutralise them in the case of an attack."

"Good plan." Said Astrid.

"See," Said Ruffnut, "aren't you glad we put our Twinfiltration skills to use?"

"No." Said Astrid.

"Anyway," Tuff rested his chin on his hand. "How do you know we're not mechanics? We could be anything and you wouldn't know."

"True!" Cried Ruffnut. "How do we know any of us are what we claim to be? How do we know Fishlegs is the world expert on Gronkles? How do we know Astrid's even pregnant?"

"Trust me, " Astrid said wryly, "I haven't had a period for six months. I'm definitely pregnant."

Tuffnut gasped in horror. "But I have also not had a period for six months!" He turned to Ruffnut, "why sister, there will be a baby nut! We must prepare! We must build the Thorston baby nest and-"

"Tuff." Said Astrid. "You're not pregnant!"

"How do you know? Hmm? Are the expert on Thorston pregnancies?" Said Tuffnut.

"You're a boy." Said Fishlegs.

"So?" Said Ruffnut. "Thorston men can have babies."

"Yeah, Great Uncle Dulnut had a baby." Said Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You're Great Uncle Dulnut was a cat and she turned out to be female."

"Whatever." Grumbled Ruffnut.

"Oh Gods." Muttered Hiccup. "Right, is everybody finished? We still need to get blankets and a mobile from the market."

Snotlout flopped down onto his back. "Isn't this just the most exciting day ever?" He said sarcastically.


	23. TheTurningPoint

The Turning Point

TW: suicide, panic attacks, vomit. Please do not read this chapter if it may trigger you.

It was the end of a long day and, loaded down with their shopping, the riders prepared to head home. Astrid had been unusually quiet that afternoon. She leant against a tree as Hiccup packed the blankets and clothes in the saddle pram.

"Ready to go?" Said Fishlegs. Astrid nodded tersely and went to stand by Toothless.

"Don't you want to ride Stormfly?" Asked Hiccup.

"Can I fly with you?"

"Of course." Hiccup touched Astrid's arm, unsure whether to ask what was wrong in front of the others. She gave him a strained smile and climbed onto Toothless' back to sit in front of Hiccup. He squeezed her hand.

As they flew home Hiccup kept his arms wrapped lightly around Astrid. The sky had taken on the golden hue that precedes a glorious sunset and Hiccup paid no attention to it. Astrid was shaking slightly, her hand weakly gripping his. "Astrid? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm- I'm fi- fine." She did not sound like she was fine at all. She shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup whispered, " you're gonna be sick, aren't you?" Astrid nodded slightly. "Alright, Babe. There's an island up ahead. We'll land and you can-" Astrid leant forward and vomited over Toothless' shoulder into the ocean.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Said Snotlout.

"Not helping, Snotlout!" Hiccup rubbed Astrid's back. She sat up slightly. "Better?"

"No." Astrid pressed Hiccup's palm to her stomach just above her bump. He moved his hand in a circular motion as Astrid was sick again.

"Just hang on, Astrid. We're nearly there." Hiccup kept hold of Astrid as the riders landed on the cliff top of a wooded island. When he slipped off Toothless' back, Astrid practically fell into his arms. She had gone limp and Hiccup had to help her lean forwards to throw up. She seemed to regain some strength and sat back gasping for air. "That's it, deep breaths, Astrid." Said Hiccup. He held her tightly.

"Hicc-!" Astrid retched desperately, then burst into sobs that wracked her body. She was sick, crying out in pain and clutching Hiccup. Her hands were shaking.

"Astrid," Hiccup was patting her back. "It's alright, Astrid." He tried to keep his voice calm, disguising the terror that rose up in him every time Astrid was taken ill. Astrid seemed to be having a panic attack and vomiting at the same time. It suddenly occurred to Hiccup that the two were inextricably connected. She was breathing in violent shudders, tears streaming down her face as she gagged. "Astrid," Hiccup said, gently cupping her cheek in his hand, "listen to me. You need to breathe, okay. You're going to choke if you-"

"Hiccup! Hiccup I-" She fell forwards, her arms and head spread limply on the ground like a rag doll. She was sick. "I-"

"Shhh, don't try to talk, Astrid."

"No!" Astrid sat up and looked at Hiccup. There were teardrops collecting on her eyelashes. She grabbed his wrists and tried desperately to get words out. Hiccup rubbed her arm as she heaved. "Listen!" Said Astrid finally.

"Alright, Babe. I'm listening." Said Hiccup. Astrid's face crumpled with silent anguish, as if she had lost all ability to communicate. Hiccup tried again. "Talk to me, Astrid, I'm listening." Hiccup held Astrid up as she flopped over sideways, her strength gone.

"I can't-" Astrid's body jerked involuntarily. "I can't- I can't do this."

"I know, Astrid." Hiccup slipped his arms around Astrid. "I know it's awful. But it's a panic attack and it'll pass. I'll stay with-"

"No!" Astrid turned her head and spat onto the ground. "No, I can't- the baby- I can't have the baby."

"Oh." Hiccup's heart dropped into his stomach. "Oh Sweetie." She didn't really have a choice anymore. "Is that why you're being sick?" Astrid didn't answer. "Alright, Angel." Hiccup murmured. He sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. She didn't throw up again, but her breathing was still completely uncontrolled, coming in agonised hiccups. Hiccup helped her shift so that she was sat with her legs bent, leaning forwards with her elbows on her knees. He rubbed regular circles into her back as her panic gradually seemed to subside into occasional shudders.

Hiccup glanced up at the other riders, waiting for Snotlout to laugh or the twins to make a stupid comment. They were all stood silently, faces pinched with worry.

"I got you some water." Tuffnut offered Astrid a clay jar.

Hiccup took it and held it to Astrid's lips. She groaned slightly. "I know, I know. Just drink." Said Hiccup. He lowered the jar and wiped Astrid's mouth on his sleeve. The dragons had been standing quietly behind the riders, but Stormfly pushed forwards and nuzzled Astrid's cheek. "She's okay, girl." Said Hiccup. "How are you feeling?"

Astrid's voice wobbled, her breath coming in hitches. "I'm fine."

"I know you're scared." Said Hiccup, "we'll get through this together, Astrid."

"I can't. I can't do it, Hiccup. And I know I have to, and I don't think I can and I..." Astrid's fringe had fallen over her eyes and she made no effort to move it. Hiccup fleetingly wondered what had happened to Astrid, the warrior who knew she could do anything.

"Would you like some privacy?" Asked Fishlegs.

"No." Astrid looked up at them. "I need..."

"You need all of us." Said Snotlout. "Here," the riders sat in a circle around Hiccup and Astrid, avoiding the mess on the grass.

Hiccup brushed Astrid's fringe away from her eyes as her body shuddered. "It's alright, Astrid. You're safe. You're safe here with us."

"I know," Astrid's whisper was barely audible. "I know."

"The Wingmaidens." Said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked up. "What?"

"The Wingmaidens can help. Minden told me they have a whole section in their library on gender- something- violence or... something. I bet they know who can help."

"I don't need help." Astrid wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. "I just need to get my act together. I'll be okay. It's pregnancy sickness, that's all."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid. Needing help doesn't-"

"I'm fine, Hiccup!"

"Alright, but Astrid-"

"Fine!"

Hiccup sighed and ran his hand over Astrid's back. "lets get you home."

"No." Astrid subconsciously touched her stomach. "Can we camp here? I don't think I can face flying."

"Sure." Hiccup turned to the riders. "Snotlout, could you go back to the Edge and fetch our camping gear?"

"Fetch Chicken as well." Said Tuffnut. "She doesn't like sleeping on her own."

Hiccup persuaded Astrid to let him wrap one of the baby blankets around her shoulders whilst the twins and Fishlegs collected firewood. The only food they had was the feed they'd bought for Chicken, so the twins made popped corn. Snotlout got back and handed Chicken to Tuffnut. "Here's your brainless bird."

"She's not brainless." Said Tuffnut. "Her brain's bigger than mine and Ruffnut's put together."

"Yeah," Snotlout chuckled. "Brainless. Ooh, popcorn!" He took a large handful from Tuffnut's helmet, which they were using in lieu of a saucepan. Astrid reached out and put a few popcorn kernels in her mouth. "I thought you were feeling sick?" Said Snotlout.

"I am." Said Astrid. "Eating helps."

"I don't understand women..." muttered Snotlout as he went to check on Hookfang.

Tuffnut held Chicken out to Astrid. "Would you like to stroke her? She's very soft and cuddly."

Astrid managed a smile and took Chicken, who snuggled against her tunic. "Thanks, Tuffnut."

oOo

Hiccup's eyes blinked open. At first he thought it was the owls that had woken him, but then he noticed the gaping absence of Astrid beside him. He slipped out of the tent. She was sat on the cliff edge, body silhouetted against the cosmos. Hiccup crossed the distance between them as quickly as possible without startling her. Astrid looked up as Hiccup sat down beside her and looped his arm tightly around her waist. "Hey." Her voice was rough and in the starlight Hiccup could see fresh tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Astrid sighed. "I'm just thinking."

Hiccup glanced over the jagged cliff, looked at Astrid perched precariously on the edge. He hesitated, then spoke softly. "Thinking about jumping?" The question hung heavy in the gap between their bodies. Astrid wordlessly rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. He gripped her belt loop. "Astrid," His voice caught in his throat. "I can't imagine a world without you in it."

Astrid forced a broken chuckle. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"You don't have to know who you are, Angel."

Astrid continued to stare straight ahead. "My body isn't mine anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup didn't loosen his grip on Astrid.

She sat up slightly. "I feel dirty from the inside out. Like my guts have Ryker stamped all over them. It doesn't matter how much I scrub at my skin." Astrid turned over her chapped hands. "I don't think I can give birth. I keep imagining Ryker-" she shuddered. "I don't know how I'm ever going to learn to love a baby who reminds me that my body isn't my own. A baby that I can't even carry inside me without losing everything that has ever described the person I am."

"Astrid... I understand why you're scared and confused. But the peace you're looking for isn't at the bottom of a cliff." Hiccup's sentences were punctuated by the crash of the sea on the rocks below. "Jumping just takes away any hope of things getting better. The hope isn't out there," Hiccup gestured to the open ocean stretching dark and empty in front of them. "It's in here. It's inside you. You are Astrid Hofferson, and I love you. Whoever you are, whatever that means; you have me. Okay?"

Astrid began to cry quietly. Hiccup shifted so she was leaning against his chest. He wanted desperately to pull her backwards away from the cliff but was scared she would panic and try to jump. Hiccup cradled his fiancée, stroking her bare goose-bumped arms and trying to soothe her. Eventually she stopped crying and turned to look at Hiccup. She took a deep breath, and then, in a voice far more composed than Hiccup would have thought possible under the circumstances, said, "Why do you love me?"

It was not a question Hiccup had been expecting and he wasn't sure how to answer. He stammered for a moment. "Well, Astrid, I love you because you are fierce and kind. But more than that, I love you because you saw who I was when nobody else did. You showed me firm belief at a time when I felt broken. When I thought I'd lost everything: Toothless, my father and my tribe; you showed me that there was hope. You're my everything, Astrid, and I want to be the same for you."

Astrid nodded. She looked out at the ocean. "Lets go back to bed."

"That's my girl." Hiccup helped her up, guiding her towards their tent. Stormfly woke up and pushed her head against Astrid's face.

"I'm okay, girl." Said Astrid. "I'm okay." She rested her forehead against Stormfly's scales for a moment before lifting her chin. "Hiccup, I've had enough of feeling like this. I want to get better. I have so much to live for, but I can't see a future that I want to be part of and that scares me. I'm going to see Atali. I'm going to ask for help."

Hiccup cupped Astrid's cheek with his hand and softly kissed her lips. He pulled back. "I'll be right here if you need me."


	24. Asking-for-help-is-the-first-step

The riders set out for Wingmaiden Island the next morning, stopping off briefly at the Edge to pick up the latest documents on the war. Hiccup had decided they should make the trip diplomatic as well as personal. Astrid was behaving as if the conversation the night before hadn't happened. She seemed fine. It scared Hiccup to see what a good actress she was; her skill at suppressing her feelings. It was awful to think that he didn't know the extent of the pain she was in.

Hiccup forced himself to tune into the conversation as they flew. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were discussing another of their harebrained schemes. "It's called Yelp." Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah," Said Tuffnut, "To write a review you yelp really loudly and we come to record what you want to say."

"How do you hear people from across the archipelago?" Asked Fishlegs. "I mean, you would have to have excellent hearing to-"

"Oh..." Said the twins.

"That might explain why the only reviews are by us so far." Said Ruffnut.

Snotlout chuckled. "Yeah, that and the fact it's a stupid idea."

"No estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi amigo." Said Tuffnut. "It's a brilliant idea."

"Yeah," Ruffnut leant forwards on Barf's horns. "How many times have you wondered whether a particular spot is good for napping?"

"Uh, never." Said Snotlout. "If I want to sleep I just use my eyes to find a comfy seat. Twidiots."

Ruffnut scoffed. "Don't come crying to us when you get back ache."

"Plus anyway, we've got reviews of all kinds of places." Tuffnut pulled a small leather bound notebook from his inside pocket. "Like this review of Breakneck Bog. 'One star. Went for an exciting day out and nobody broke their neck. Disappointing.'"

"In what universe is not breaking your neck a bad thing?" Asked Fishlegs.

Ruffnut gasped in shock. Tuffnut leant backwards over Belch's neck, his hand to his forehead in amateur dramatics. "Oh, what shame! He hath never known the joy of a broken neck!"

"I'll show you the joy of a broken neck if you don't shut up!" Said Astrid. She cracked her knuckles.

Tuffnut sat up and eyed Astrid's bicep muscles. "You know what? I'm good."

When they landed on the island a Wingmaiden with curly blonde hair greeted them. "Dragon Riders! What brings you to our island home? Are you under attack?" She waved her hand and a young maiden disappeared, presumably to fetch Atali.

"No," Said Hiccup. "We're okay. We've come to discuss politics and... and to ask for advice."

"You want our advice?" Said Atali, emerging from the chieftess' hut. "Hiccup, you know far more about war tactics than we do. Our humble mission is one of peace and seclusion."

"It's not about war." Said Hiccup. "We'll discuss it later. First, we need to update each other. The alliances in the Great Beyond are shifting."

The riders sat around a table with Atali, Minden and a couple of the more experienced Wingmaidens. Atali cleared her throat. "You are correct, Hiccup, there are alliances we have not had time to tell you about." Hiccup tilted his head, and Atali continued speaking. "Both the Wingmaidens and the Defenders of the Wing have alliances with the People Of Hope."

"Wow," Said Snotlout, "How did you persuade Psycho-Pants the Dragon Killer to form an alliance?"

"Hope was eager to sign a treaty." Said Abriel, one of Atali's spokespeople. "It would appear Viggo broke his agreement and attacked the Isle of Hope. They lost a few dragons, and many of their warriors."

"That's odd." Said Hiccup. "Why would Viggo break the treaty giving him access to the waters around the Isle of Hope? That's where his shipyard-"

"Hiccup, we've been over this." Astrid sighed. "The shipyard is fake."

Hiccup rubbed his eyes. "Oh, right. Not thinking straight. But if Viggo set up a shipyard to make us attack the people of Hope, why has he suddenly left them vulnerable to forming treaties with us?"

"The exact reasoning isn't important." Said Atali. "I do not pretend to understand Viggo Grimborn's motives. What matters is that Hope wants to make an alliance with you."

"With us?" Said Snotlout. "We almost destroyed his village."

"You've almost destroyed our village plenty of times, Snotlout, and we still talk to you." Said Astrid.

"Oh good one, Astrid," Fishlegs chuckled. "I'll have to remember that."

Snotlout muttered something that sounded decidedly like, "Shut up, Astrid."

"What terms does he want?" Asked Hiccup.

"They gave us a list." Minden passed a tattered scroll of paper to Hiccup.

He unravelled it and read aloud. "One: return Amelie Buckthorn and Cordelia Finston to the Isle Of Hope. Two: allow assessment of the one called Heather for the divine signs of Alura. Three: allow the sacrifice of specifically bred dragons."

"We can't return Amelie and Cordelia." Said Astrid. "Hope'll lock them up again."

"We can try to negotiate for their freedom on the island." Said Fishlegs. "It's not a definite barrier to a treaty."

"Only if Amelie and Cordelia are even prepared to consider returning to the home that imprisoned them for the simple act of being in love." Hiccup sighed. "It's not our call to make."

"Handing Heather over isn't our call either." Said Fishlegs. "What would an assessment for the divine signs of Alura even involve?"

Astrid pursed her lips. "I can't imagine it's pleasant."

Hiccup turned to Atali. "What are the terms in your alliance with regards to killing dragons?"

"We've accepted it as a necessary evil for now," Atali looked past Hiccup, out the door into her village, "though it goes against everything we have ever done."

"What?" Gasped Fishlegs. "You're just letting them kill-?"

"Yes." Said Atali. "It is such an important part of their religious custom. We cannot ask them to stop their sacrifices any more than Mala could ask you to stop riding or us to stop flying with the Razorwhips on our backs."

"Atali," Said Fishlegs, "I assure you; dragon riding is in no way comparable to sacrifices."

"I see your point, Fishlegs." Hiccup shifted in his seat. "But having an alliance with the People of Hope could potentially bring stability and harmony to the region. It's too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Anyway," Said Astrid, "hopefully once we're allied we can try to change Hope's view on dragon sacrifice."

"True," Fishlegs picked up his glass of water. "But I think-"

There was a loud shriek from outside. Everyone jumped. "That sounded like Ruffnut!" Said Hiccup. "Come on!" The Riders and Wingmaidens rushed out of the hut. Hiccup had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't clocked the twins' absence from the discussion table. "Ruffnut! What's- are you hurt?!"

Ruffnut looked up from where she was stood inspecting a tree root. "Oh, hey, Hiccup." She said brightly.

"Why were you screaming?" Asked Astrid.

Ruffnut scoffed. "I wasn't screaming. I was yelping. And you call me a muttonhead."

"Err- Ruff- no- nobody called you a muttonhead." Said Hiccup.

Snotlout chuckled. "But we were all thinking it."

"So nobody's hurt?" Said Hiccup wearily.

"Of course not, my good man," Tuffnut patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "We were just teaching these fair Wingmaidens how to summon us if they want to write Yelp reviews."

Hiccup glanced at the bemused looking Wingmaidens. "You know what, Tuffnut, why don't you and Ruffnut organise a doubles championship in the boar pit? Show off all the boar wrestling skills you've developed at the Edge."

Tuffnut squealed with delight. "Really? I'm allowed?! You'll let me get all muddy and you won't make me stand in the yard and get hosed down by Toothless spitting water at me?"

"Yeah, whatever," Said Hiccup. He caught Atali's arm as the others all followed the twins to the boar pit. "Atali? Could Astrid and I speak to you?"

"Of course." Atali lead them silently through the village. Hiccup suspected she knew what they were going to ask. Astrid took Hiccup's hand and squeezed, though she would not meet his eyes. Instead she gazed at the buildings. Hiccup had to admit the huts built amongst branches of trees were beautiful. He tried to gather his thoughts as they walked.

"Through here." Atali held back a hanging curtain of willow leaves to reveal a tunnel amongst the gnarled roots.

"After you." Said Hiccup. He and Astrid stooped and emerged into a shadowy passageway lined with ornately carved stones.

"It's beautiful." Breathed Astrid as she ran her fingers over a flint Razorwhip hatchling.

"Thank you." Said Atali. "The library of Freya is through here."

At the end of the passageway a circular room rose up into the sky. The ceiling was a glass dome covered in a silver map of the cosmos, planets moving on an invisible mechanism. "Where are the books?" Asked Hiccup. Atali smiled and ran her hands over the stone walls. Each brick erupted into the colourful spine of an ancient book, bound in cotton that was soft to the touch when Hiccup reached out his hand. "Wow." He said. "That was like magic."

"Yes." Atali turned to face Hiccup and Astrid. "What do you need to know?"

Astrid quietly explained what had happened, starting with Ryker's attack and ending with the trial at Berk. As far as Hiccup knew, it was the first time she'd told anyone the whole story in one go. She looked relieved, as if the words had been building inside her, waiting for an opportunity to break free.

"Thank you." Said Atali. "You trusted me, and your story is safe here." Atali's Razorwhip climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "I have some books that may help. Sadly, there is a strong history of male violence towards women, especially during times of war." She flew upwards, circling the room and pulling books from the shelves. She returned with four. "You can take these with you." She handed the books to Astrid. "They will turn to stone when you leave the library. Brush your fingers over their spines and you'll be able to read them."

"Thank you." Said Astrid. She hesitated. "Atali... do you... have any advice for coping with the memories?"

"I don't, but I know people who do. I assume you are not familiar with the secret legend of Freya and Fae?" Astrid and Hiccup both shook their heads. Atali smiled at them. "Freya had a twin sister, Fae, a mortal who was blessed by the Gods with otherworldly powers. When the humans saw what she became, they feared for their safety. Fae meant no harm, but she was banished to an island on the underside of the Earth. Her descendants still live there, to this day using their powers to heal lost souls. The Faeries can help you, if you wish to seek them out."

Astrid nodded. "I..." She thought carefully. "I don't think I'm ready to travel to the underside of the Earth. But I'll read your books. Thank you, Atali, for trusting us. You've been a great help."

"You're welcome." Said Atali. She lead them down the passageway, Hiccup's metal leg chiming against the smooth stone floor. As the willow curtain fell back over the tunnel Atali turned in the dappled daylight and tapped the books, now stone, in Astrid's hands. "Words have immense power to heal. May you find peace within the pages of Freya."

Astrid looked up at Atali. "The pages of Freya are safe with us."


	25. Future

In which Hiccup is an idiot. A well-intentioned, kind, complete and utter idiot. This took so many rewrites to get right. Hopefully the awkwardness of the fluff will convince you it's a good thing I don't write intimate scenes. There's no sex.

TW: long term impacts of sexual violence

oOo

It was late and Astrid wasn't tired. She'd been reading one of the books Atali gave her, discussing the use of rape as a war tactic. It wasn't a particularly uplifting book, but Astrid devoured the pages. Understanding exactly why men like Viggo use sexual violence as a means to win battles gave her a sense of control. It made her even more determined that Viggo would not succeed. She was just flipping through the pages she'd bookmarked when Hiccup, asleep beside her, began to stir. He rolled over and blinked in the light from her candle. "Hey Astrid. Can't sleep?"

"Nope. So I'm reading about the broader sociological motives of wartime sexual violence."

"Thor, I hope that's not the kind of bedtime story you're going to tell the baby." Said Hiccup. Astrid laughed quietly. Hiccup sat up and slipped his arm around her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Astrid leant on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm good." She put her book down on the nightstand, barely watching as it turned to stone, and looked back at Hiccup. His hair was ruffled with sleep, his cheek faintly creased from the pillow. Astrid leant forwards, her eyes level with Hiccup's. She kissed him firmly and felt his mouth smile against hers.

Hiccup pulled back slightly. "I love you, Astrid." He kissed her again.

"I know." Astrid pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I love you too." Then there was blissful silence as she and Hiccup melted into each other. Astrid felt something inside her beginning to uncoil as Hiccup's hand cupped the back of her head, his thumb stroking her neck. She tangled her fingers in his soft hair and kissed him. He was Hiccup, her Hiccup, who she could trust to never betray her, never break a boundary she put in place. He was her safe space. He was safe.

After many breathless moments Hiccup and Astrid broke apart. Hiccup looked at Astrid, stunned. She hadn't kissed him like that for an incredibly long time. She smiled at him in a way that gave him hope. He sat back, drinking in the image of her. She was wearing a red nightdress with leggings, her pregnant belly blooming beneath the fabric. She was perfect.

Gently, tentatively, Hiccup reached for the hem of her nightdress. "May I?" He asked. Astrid nodded. Hiccup slowly pulled the cotton up to uncover her bump. Her stomach was beautiful, laced with purple stretch marks and new life. Astrid pressed Hiccup's hand to her skin. He inhaled audibly in amazement, and Astrid smiled. Hiccup sighed. "You're wonderful, Astrid."

"I love you." Said Astrid. The baby kicked Hiccup's hand and she chuckled. "Baby loves you too. We both do."

Hiccup lay down on his side, his head near Astrid's stomach. He began to stroke her bump. "Hey, Baby." He said softly. "I'm your daddy. And you don't know me yet, but I can't wait to meet you."

Astrid smiled down at him. "Do you hope we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"You could give birth to a baby changewing and I'd still burst with joy." Hiccup was tracing Astrid's belly button with his fingertips, enjoying the gentle tickle of the tiny hairs on her stomach. "My baby." He breathed in awe. "You're having my baby." Astrid went rigid. Hiccup looked up at her. "Astrid?" He sat up on the bed.

"It's not your baby." She said quietly. "I wish... I wish it was your baby," She forced out the sentences, as if they pained her. "but it's not. It's not and pretending that... it's not going to make any of it better."

"Oh Astrid." Hiccup took hold of her hand. "You're right. Baby isn't mine, biologically. Nothing can ever change that. And one day we'll have to explain all of this to our child. But the important thing is that I love Baby like my own. I'm as excited about this baby as I would be if I were the biological father."

Astrid pulled her hand away. "Hiccup..." She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Having a baby is hard because it forces me to acknowledge what happened. I'll never be able to forget. I don't want to forget."

"You're right." Hiccup looked steadily into Astrid's face. "I shouldn't have said that you're having my baby. That invalidates all the pain and struggle you've been through for this child, it erases such an important part of your story. Astrid, you and the baby have a connection that I will never be able to comprehend, much less be a part of, and it's important we both respect that."

Astrid nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for explaining. Are you still happy for me to act as Baby's father? I know I've kind of rushed headlong into the whole parenting thing. I never stopped to think about how conflicted it would make you feel."

"It's okay, Hiccup. Baby will be lucky to have a dad as loving and supportive as you." Astrid settled herself in Hiccup's arms and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

They sat in silence for several minutes, and Hiccup got the distinct impression Astrid was holding something back. "Astrid? Is there... anything you want to talk about?" Astrid hesitated, and Hiccup touched her hand. "You can tell me anything."

"I've been thinking about the future."

Hiccup nodded. "And...?"

"And I don't know how our relationship is going to survive on Berk."

"We never have to go back to Berk, Astrid. Not after-"

"But I want to go back, Hiccup. One day. My family are there. Baby's family are there."

Hiccup bit his tongue, contemplating what Astrid had just said. Eventually Astrid broke the silence. "Hiccup, would you please just say something?"

"Okay." Hiccup's hand found Astrid's. "We can go back to Berk whenever you're ready, Astrid. But why do you think our relationship won't survive?"

"Because if we go back, you're going to be the next chief of Berk. And you'll need an heir."

Hiccup had always thought that Astrid's baby would succeed him, once he had formally adopted the child. He could see now, though, that adoption might not be a route Astrid wanted to go down. "That's okay." He said. "Baby doesn't have to take a place in the lineage."

"No, Hiccup." Astrid sighed and climbed out of his lap, turning to face him. She hesitated, then looked down at the blankets which were knotted around her knees. "I can't give you a biological heir." She spoke the words like they were a shameful secret that had been burning a hole in her soul.

Hiccup touched her shoulder. "Astrid... you never have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I love you, and I want to marry you. I don't care if we never have a physical relationship, if we don't have biological children. All I-"

"You don't understand!" Said Astrid suddenly. "Hiccup, listen to me, okay? My whole family is on Berk. Berk treated me like a piece of filth. When we go back to Berk, they'll think you're wonderful for putting up with me, for accepting damaged goods. And people will talk. They'll say that the least I can do is give you lots of children. And I can't, okay. If we get married, it can't be on the hope that time will heal, that I'll feel safer when we're older. You have to acknowledge that you won't have legitimate children. Stoick will never bless our marriage because it would doom Berk's future."

"You're underestimating Stoick. He knows how important you are to me. He knows that love is more important than politics."

"Really?" Said Astrid savagely. "I'm underestimating the only man who had the power to stop my trial; who stood by and did nothing?"

Hiccup sighed. "You're right. My dad let you down. But I think if we explain-"

"Hiccup, stop. There's nothing to explain. There's no solution. Berk needs a stable lineage and-"

"I'll forfeit my place in the lineage." Said Hiccup firmly. "I can marry you, and we can live on Berk, but they'll have to find someone else to take over when my dad-"

"Hiccup, Berk needs you. You're the only one who can stop the war with Viggo."

Hiccup took Astrid's hand. "But you need me too. And most importantly, I need you, Astrid."

Astrid sighed. "I need you to defeat Viggo. I need to know that he didn't win, that we didn't lose Berk, lose our alliances over his dirty war tactics."

"What, and lose each other instead?" Said Hiccup. "Astrid, no. There's got to be another way."

Astrid said nothing. She lay down with her head on Hiccup's chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his body. Hiccup began tracing shapes into her back with his finger. "That feels nice." Said Astrid after a few minutes.

"I want to make you feel good." Said Hiccup as he continued to run his hands over her shoulder blades. "Astrid, you've been my partner in battle since the very beginning. The simple truth is that I can't defeat the Dragon Hunters without you. I need you. Berk has survived without an heir before, we'll manage again. My dad still has a lot of life left in him, it's ages before we need to think about succession anyway."

Astrid sighed and Hiccup realised she was trying not to cry. He applied gentle pressure to her back. When she spoke her voice was breaking. "Hiccup, I can't face people telling me I've let you down. I can't do it. And as long as we're together, people are going to expect an army of mini Haddocks. I can't face having those conversations. I used to not care what people thought, because I knew who I was, but now..."

A lump appeared in Hiccup's throat. "Now you're scared the things they say are true."

Astrid nodded. "What if they're right? We can't have a future if they're right."

"If there's no future for our relationship, why are you lying here in my arms?" Asked Hiccup. He sighed. "Astrid, I'm confused. You're sending really mixed signals. First you say you want me to act as the baby's dad, now you're saying we can't be together. You say you want to go back to Berk, but you're full of anger at the Hooligan tribe. Please, help me to understand. I want to understand how you're feeling."

Astrid paused for a moment. "Sorry, I know I'm not making much sense. I guess I'm just thinking out loud, and my head's a mess. I love you, Hiccup, and I want us to stay together. I think what I'm saying is that I'm scared. I want to carry on as if the rape didn't happen; because otherwise Viggo succeeds. But..."

"But you can't, because it did happen and the consequences are catastrophic." Hiccup brushed the back of his hand against Astrid's cheek. "Astrid, having a normal human response to Viggo and Ryker's actions doesn't mean they've won. You only lose if you let them take what's important from you." He looked at Astrid softly and felt himself blush. "I kind of get the impression I'm important to you."

Astrid gave a wry laugh and glanced at Hiccup. "If you don't know that by now..." She wiped furiously at her eyes and sniffed.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. "Let yourself cry, Astrid. You cope so well. You're allowed to be confused and upset. You're allowed to be scared about the future, to be angry. It's natural. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped in a relationship with me, but you know you can always count on me. If you don't want us to be together, that's fine. But don't break up with me just because the Berkians are morons and Viggo's a madman."

Astrid buried her face in Hiccup's chest and sobbed. Hiccup caressed her back, wishing that hugging her hard enough would glue the shattered pieces of the situation back together. After a while her crying subsided. "Sorry." She dried her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "I know this isn't fair on you. I'm being pathetic."

"No, Astrid, you're not." Hiccup kissed the top of her head.

Astrid sat up. "Hiccup, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to raise my child. I'm just saying... oh Thor, what am I saying? Sorry. I... I'm messing this up."

She closed her eyes and Hiccup squeezed her hand gently. "You don't need to apologise. Thank you for trusting me with everything that's in your head. It's important we talk to each other, Astrid, I can't understand how you're feeling otherwise."

Astrid sat up and looked at Hiccup. "I think some space would be good, just whilst I sort my thoughts out. I'm going to sleep in my own hut for a couple of weeks."

Hiccup nodded. "I think that's sensible, Babe. I need to stop being overprotective of you. You're the strongest, most independent person I know. When I try to look after you I just disrupt your sense of identity."

Astrid chuckled. "Once upon a time I was trying to defend my village from Hunters and an idiot on a dragon told me..." she spoke with a nasal voice and shrugged her shoulders, "'Astrid, you can't be there every second of every day.'" She rested her hand on Hiccup's chest. "I think it's time the idiot listened to his own advice."

Hiccup laughed. "Gods, I love you, Astrid."

"I know." She said.

oOo

**Astrid has her baby soon, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me through the longest pregnancy in fanfic history. Any thoughts on whether Baby's a boy or a girl?**


	26. Treaty

Hiccup turned over the letter in his hand for the umpteenth time that night and glanced at Toothless. The dragon was sleeping soundly, dead to the world in the corner of Hiccup's hut. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and read over Viggo's words again.

A treaty. Why now, of all times, did the Dragon Hunters want a treaty? And why was Hiccup even considering agreeing? He muttered to himself as he paced the length of the room. "I must be mad."

"Nope, you're just an idiot with an unhealthy disrespect for tomorrow."

"Ahhh!" Hiccup jumped out of his skin. "Astrid?! Astrid!" He stammered, clutching his heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Astrid laughed. "Sorry. You should be resting, Hiccup."

"So should you, young lady." Hiccup set the treaty down and turned to face Astrid, who had pulled a fur hood on over her pyjamas.

"I know, I know. I couldn't sleep, saw the light in your window and figured you couldn't either. I brought biscuits." She dumped the cookie jar on top of the papers on Hiccup's desk and began eating a fig roll. "What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup recounted everything the riders had already discussed about Viggo's treaty. Astrid, of course, had heard it all before but she listened attentively, nodding and prompting Hiccup. It was a month since Astrid had moved back into her own hut, and it was doing their relationship good. They both seemed happier. Hiccup missed Astrid at night, though. The space on her side of the bed seemed to fill up with Hiccup's thoughts until he could no longer bare the weight of them and paced his room into the early hours of the morning. He supposed that having time to think was the purpose of them being apart.

"What's the treaty even supposed to mean?" Said Hiccup. "With Viggo there's always something deeper, some twist, some sick game that he wants us to play. Why does he want a treaty now? And why the same terms as before? He's not trying to lure us towards the Defenders of the Wing this time."

"Hiccup." Astrid was sat sideways on the chair by his desk. "Viggo's clever. He understands psychology: he knows how to manipulate us. But I think this time it's simple."

Hiccup looked up sharply. "What do you mean?" He crossed the room and perched on the edge of the desk. "What about this situation could possibly be described as simple?"

"We're about to have a baby. Even I'll admit I can't fight when I've just given birth, and we all know you're not going to leave me on my own in the first few weeks of Baby's life. We need a treaty, otherwise the Hunters will crush us. And the terms Viggo proposed are comfortable, they give him plenty of room to manoeuvre."

"You're right," Said Hiccup, "but why propose a treaty at all? He could just come in whilst we're vulnerable and bulldoze the Edge."

"And then Stoick would retaliate. War is bad for business. Viggo's tried treaties before, maybe he thinks that this is the one circumstance under which we'll have no choice but to sign."

"Do you think we should sign?" Asked Hiccup.

Astrid looked steadily at him. "I don't know, Hiccup. I don't think it's a decision we can make on our own."

"You're right," Hiccup gripped the edge of the desk. "I'll write to Mala and Atali... and Dagur and Alvin. One of them will-"

Astrid covered Hiccup's hand with her own. "Speak to Stoick."

"Astrid, no. Not after..."

"Do you remember what I said about not losing our allies? I was serious. And right now Stoick is the most experienced ally we've got. He's the Chief, he's your dad, and he's the one who's going to have to pick up the pieces if we don't sign the treaty. He needs to know. You can ignore every piece of advice he gives you if it makes you feel better, but you at least need to have the conversation." Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand.

"You're right." Said Hiccup with a sigh. He bent and kissed the top of Astrid's head. "I'll be back by tomorrow evening. C'mon, Bud!" He called to Toothless, who flicked his ear and begrudgingly opened his eyes.

"Babe?" Said Astrid. Hiccup stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over his shoulder. "Be careful out there, Hiccup. The twins reported Hunter ships at the edge of our waters." Hiccup nodded his head, and then boy and dragon were swallowed by the night.

oOo

Hiccup paced backwards and forwards, the uneven ground of Dragon Island irritating his stump. He didn't care. He paced faster. The sun was just beginning to rise, and when Stoick awoke to begin his day of Chiefing he would find a terrible terror on his doorstep. Hiccup couldn't face actually going back to Berk.

Eventually Hiccup grew tired of waiting. He and Toothless wandered into the undergrowth, following the scorch marks left by a monstrous nightmare returning from its nightly hunt. The ground was still warm and Hiccup pulled his notebook from his jacket to sketch the pattern. He was disturbed sometime later by a familiar cough. He looked up. "Dad."

"Son." Stoick jumped down from Skullcrusher's back and rubbed the dragon's head. He and Hiccup looked at each other for a moment. "So," Said Stoick, "how's Astrid?"

Hiccup ignored the question. "I need your advice." He spread Viggo's treaty out on the ground and Stoick studied it.

"Hmm." Said Stoick. "Viggo and Krogan have proposed a ceasefire, have they?" He ran his hand over the list of terms. "Do you want to sign it?"

"Of course not." Said Hiccup. "Viggo will use his free reign of the Great Beyond to capture, torture and kill thousands of dragons."

"Is he not doing that already?" Asked Stoick.

Hiccup stammered. "That's not the point!"

Stoick sighed. "Son, sometimes being a leader means you have to make sacrifices to protect your people. You can't save every dragon all the time. When it comes down to it, people are more important than dragons. And right now, Astrid comes first."

"Oh?" Said Hiccup. "She comes first now, does she?"

Stoick's eyes darkened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad," Hiccup was torn between keeping the peace and saying what needed to be said. "You let her go through a trial, a physical examination. Do you have any idea how-"

"That was for her own good." Said Stoick grumpily. "Her name's cleared and once she's had her baby life can go back to normal."

"It's not that simple." Hiccup thought about all the endless nights, the panic attacks and trauma. He wanted to tell Stoick that life would never go back to normal, that nothing would ever be normal again. He bit his tongue. He wasn't about to violate Astrid's privacy. "Look, Dad, I really need your advice. It was actually Astrid who suggested I speak to you."

Stoick nodded. "Well, I think you should sign the treaty. Just as a temporary measure until life's less turbulent."

"I suppose it'll give us time to think of a plan to deal with Viggo once and for all."

"Absolutely." Said Stoick. "We'll catch him, Hiccup, don't you worry. He'll pay for what he's done." Hiccup stared at the bushes and chewed his lip. "Hiccup, I know that look." Said Stoick. "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's wrong, as such." Said Hiccup. "It just doesn't feel right to sign a treaty with no intention of maintaining it long term."

"Son. Viggo knows that the peace isn't permanent. It's a temporary ceasefire, nothing more." Stoick gesticulated towards the parchment. "There's no mention of Viggo's allies. If Viggo wanted long term peace he'd have included them. It's one of his tactics: he can attack us via his allies without officially breaking the treaty."

"His only ally is the Wanderers, and they still haven't declared hostility. I don't think they're a pressing concern at the moment." Hiccup sighed. "I guess that buys us a couple of months of peace. Is it worth it? To play into Viggo's hands for the sake of a couple of weeks without the risk of being attacked?"

"Hiccup." Stoick placed his bear-like hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen to me. When your mother was pregnant with you, I was powerless to stop the war that was raging around our village. You were born beneath blood and fire, and your tiny body suffered for it. One night I came back from battle to a shattered home, my baby crying in a cradle and your mother gone. I want better for you, and for Astrid, and for your baby. If this is an opportunity to pause the war, to enable you to really be there for Astrid, we need to take it."

Hiccup swallowed. "You're right. Even a short ceasefire would make a difference."

"Berk will always be here to back you up, Son. There is always a home for you here, when you feel ready to return."

Hiccup nodded. "I know." The words felt wooden in his mouth. "I know."

oOo

It didn't take Hiccup long to find Viggo. The twins were right: Hunter ships were lurking at the edge of the Rider's territory. The Hunters took him to Viggo's island. Hiccup figured that was better than just flying in and potentially getting shot.

"Would you like some mutton thigh?" Asked a large Hunter with missing teeth.

Hiccup shook his head. He had denied the Hunters' requests for him to join them in the captain's quarters, preferring instead to stand on the deck with Toothless. Toothless was unsettled. "I know, Bud, I don't like being here either. But it has to be done." Hiccup looked out at the ocean, the islands seeming to move past in a blur. The Hunter's sailing skills really were extraordinary.

"Land ho!" Shouted a Hunter as they came into the dock of Viggo's island. Hiccup watched silently as the Hunters mored the ship. He ignored their requests for help with the mainsail.

Viggo was stood on the dock with his hands behind his back. "Ah, Hiccup, my good boy. We have business to discuss."

Toothless bared his teeth at Viggo. "It's okay, Bud." Said Hiccup as he ran his hand over Toothless' nose. "Viggo. I've come to-"

"Let us walk together, Hiccup." Said Viggo. Hiccup sighed and fell into step beside the Hunter. Ryker made to follow them. "Your presence is not required, big brother." Said Viggo without looking around. Ryker grunted and turned away.

Viggo said nothing as they made their way across the docks and towards the mountain. Hiccup was just wondering if Viggo was taking him to his office when Viggo stopped. They were stood before a rope bridge across a small stream. Viggo stooped and picked up a handful of pebbles from the ground. "You have decided to sign my treaty, I take it?" He did not look at Hiccup as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Ah, I knew you would be reasonable. We live in terrible times, Hiccup, and alliances must be forged otherwise our loved ones," he scattered the pebbles into the water, "well, they can disappear like a changewing into the smoke."

Hiccup suppressed a shudder. "Let's just sign the treaty, Viggo. I'm not interested in your mad ramblings."

"Oh, but I think you are." Said Viggo as Hiccup pulled out the treaty and they both wrote their names across the bottom. "I think there's something you want to ask me. That's why you've come to sign the treaty in person rather than returning it by terror mail."

Hiccup thought for a moment. If he was signing a treaty with Viggo, now was not the time for hesitation. "Why did you break your alliance with the People Of Hope?" He asked.

"Allies are tiresome." Said Viggo. "Why keep ties that hold you back when you can, as my big brother so ineloquently demonstrates, take control by brute force?"

"A ruthless tactic." Said Hiccup. "So why aren't you using 'brute force' against us? Why the treaty?"

"My boy," Said Viggo with a chuckle, "Do you want me to crush you and your pathetic dragon riders? The truth is, you have something I need to protect."

"Oh really? And what might that be, Viggo?" Said Hiccup. Viggo had the dragon eye. There was nothing else to barter with.

Viggo turned to look at Hiccup. "My brother's child." He said coldly.

oOo

On the flight home Hiccup pushed Toothless higher into the sky than they'd ever flown before. The clouds were a blanket beneath them, a barrier separating Hiccup from the horrors of the war. Viggo's words rang in his ears. He fell backwards against Toothless' spine, punched his fists in the air and shouted at the heavens. Toothless looked around and let out a concerned warble. Hiccup didn't sit up. The air was cold up here, and the sun was sharp. Hiccup's cheeks stung, and whether it was from sunburn or frostbite or his own tears, he didn't care. Viggo was a monster. Viggo was a monster and Hiccup had just signed a treaty with him.

Hiccup wished he had ripped up the treaty, wished he had allowed Toothless to blast Viggo to the depths of Viking Hell. But Stoick was right: Astrid's baby needed to be born in a time of peace, no matter how fragile. Hiccup was prepared to do anything for the baby, and he knew Astrid felt the same. He wouldn't tell Astrid what Viggo had said, not until after the birth, until they had a plan for wiping Viggo and Ryker off the face of the Earth. "No," Hiccup corrected himself, "until they're rotting in a cell on outcast island." If he started killing people, he'd be as bad as the Hunters. It was tempting, though. So tempting. Hiccup wiped his face and nudged Toothless into a power dive towards the ocean, towards the Edge, towards Astrid, towards home.


	27. Labour

TW: vomit, childbirth

oOo

Hiccup woke up late with Astrid still asleep beside him. Sunlight was sliding through the window and forming golden pools on her hair. She was over eight months pregnant now and, as far as Hiccup was concerned, she had never been more beautiful. Astrid stirred slightly and let out a quiet moan. "Shh." Hiccup touched her cheek. "Go back to sleep." Astrid's eyes blinked open, pale and glassy. "Are you okay, Astrid?" Astrid didn't say anything, just stared emptily at Hiccup. Something in her face changed and she leapt off the bed, sprinting towards the bathroom like a woman possessed. Hiccup followed her.

Astrid was stood up, bent double with her hands on her knees. "Hiccup...!"

"I'm here." Hiccup tucked her hair out of the way down the back of her nightie. "Do you want to kneel down?"

"No." Astrid gagged and then spat into the toilet.

"Alright, Angel." Hiccup rubbed her back supportively, switching to pats as Astrid retched.

Astrid swore under her breath.

"Don't fight it, Astrid. You'll feel better after you've thrown up." Astrid groaned in pain and fell forwards. Hiccup grabbed her just in time to stop her hitting her head on the toilet. "Okay, Astrid, you need to kneel down."

"Hiccup! Stay with me?" Astrid didn't raise her eyes, but the fear in her voice made Hiccup want to cry.

"I'm here, Astrid. I'm not going anywhere." Hiccup sat beside Astrid on the bathroom floor as she vomited. It seemed to go on forever, Astrid barely having time to catch her breath in between heaves. All Hiccup could do was rub her back and talk to her in a soothing voice.

Eventually Astrid sat up. "Thor. That was vile."

"I know, Astrid. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm really dizzy."

"I'm not surprised." Hiccup moved so that Astrid could lean on his shoulder.

Astrid was resting all her weight against Hiccup's body. "I don't feel good." Her voice sounded distant and vague.

"Astrid?" She was heavy against his chest. "Oh Thor, you're going to faint, aren't you?" Astrid didn't say anything. "Should you lie down?"

"No," she whispered, her voice even weaker now. "Just... hold on to..."

"I've got you." Hiccup tightened his grip on Astrid's shoulders. Her breaths were shallow and chaotic. Hiccup didn't dare let go of her to guide her breathing in the way he had done so many times before. Instead, he used his voice. "I've got you, Astrid. Nice deep breaths for me, okay? In... and out. In... and out."

Astrid went limp. Hiccup gently lay his fiancée on her side with her head cushioned on the linen bath mat, brushing her fringe away from her eyes. He watched the rise and fall of her chest to make sure she was breathing. He held Astrid's hand and stroked her hair as she began to stir slightly. "It's okay. You're safe, Astrid. I'm here."

There was a clatter from Hiccup's bedroom followed by Fishlegs calling, "Hiccup?"

"We're in here." Said Hiccup.

Fishlegs poked his head around the door. "Why is Astrid asleep in your bathroom?"

"I'm not asleep." Said Astrid with her eyes closed.

"She fainted." Hiccup pressed the back of his hand to Astrid's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird." Astrid sat up slowly and Hiccup looped his arm around her.

Fishlegs cleared his throat. "We need to start the annual Dragons' Edge census."

"Oh," Said Hiccup, "it'll have to wait. I need to stay with Astrid."

"You've been putting it off every day for the past month, Hiccup. If we don't take a census of the dragons soon we won't be able to manage their breeding and migratory patterns. It's a delicate ecosystem-"

"I know, Fishlegs." Hiccup sighed. "Can you do it without me? Astrid's really not well." Astrid leant over the toilet and retched. Fishlegs gasped in alarm and Hiccup rested his hand on Astrid's back. "See what I mean? She's not well enough to be left."

Astrid sat back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "I'm fine, Hiccup. Go and do the census with Fishlegs."

"You really don't look well." Said Fishlegs. "Should I get you some water?"

"I'm fine." Said Astrid.

"No, Astrid." Said Hiccup. "You're poorly. I'm not leaving you on your own."

"I won't be on my own, I'll have Stormfly. Go, Hiccup."

"Astrid-"

"Go!"

Hiccup stood up and flushed the toilet. He helped Astrid to her feet to take her back to bed. She took a step forwards and a sudden gush of straw-coloured water soaked Hiccup's legs. Hiccup and Fishlegs both jumped. "Astrid! Why didn't you say something?"

"Hiccup, I'm fine."

"You're in labour!" Said Fishlegs.

"Only the early stages. Go do the census, Hiccup. I'll be fine until you get back."

"No. I'm not leaving you, Astrid. Let's get you back to bed, and then I think I need to change my trousers."

"Ugh, did I get you?" Astrid looked horrified.

"Just a bit." Hiccup kissed her cheek. "Come on. Bed, young lady."

Fishlegs followed Astrid and Hiccup into the bedroom. "Can I get anything?"

"Grab a towel for me?" Said Astrid.

Fishlegs fetched towels from the bathroom which Hiccup lay over the bed. He helped Astrid sit down and then slipped into the bathroom to put on dry clothes.

"Do you need anything else, Astrid?" Said Fishlegs. "I could get you a blanket, or some snacks, or-"

"I'm giving birth, not hosting a campfire."

Hiccup sighed as he came back into the room. "Fishlegs, in the nicest possible way, could you just leave?"

"Sure!" Said Fishlegs, who seemed relieved to be given permission to go.

Hiccup sat down on the bed beside Astrid. "How long have you been in labour?"

"Since four O'clock this morning."

"Astrid! For the love of Thor, you should have told me!"

"You see!" Said Astrid, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You get overprotective when you're worried."

"You're right," Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry. Please let me look after you, Astrid. I want to support you through this."

"I know you do." Astrid took Hiccup's hand. "I know."

"How frequent are the contractions?"

"I've only had four so far, so they're less than once an hour. Can we play a board game to pass the time until it gets more intense?"

"Sure." Hiccup got off the bed and went to his bookshelf. He had several puzzles and games. "Ships and Settlements?"

"Sounds good." Astrid tried to sit up but seemed to get stuck.

"Here, let me help you." Hiccup dropped the box on the bed and went to pull Astrid upright.

"I don't need help." Astrid continued to struggle but pushed Hiccup's hands away. Suddenly she cried out in pain.

"That's it, deep breaths, Astrid. You're doing really well." Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand until the contraction passed. Astrid allowed him to sit her up in bed. He sat opposite her and clasped her hands in his. She was trembling slightly. "Astrid, listen to me, okay? I know you're scared. I know this is triggering and traumatic and probably a thousand other things I haven't even thought of. I want to support you through this, but I can't do anything to help if you don't let me. I need you to tell me how you're feeling. I need you to let me look after you. Okay?" Astrid nodded. Hiccup smiled at her. "You can go back to being Astrid The Invincible who beats people up and eats battle-cries for breakfast once baby is born. You don't have to be strong in front of me. I love all of you. Even the sides that you haven't learned how to love yet."

Astrid smiled and Hiccup moved closer to allow her to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Hiccup." She touched his chest. "Now can I whoop you at Ships and Settlements?"

"Oh, you can try."

Two hours later Astrid had built a large armada and a city surrounded by several fields and cloisters. She grinned at Hiccup. "Do you want to call it quits and say I win?"

"Not on your life! What you've failed to notice, milady, is that whilst you've been busy building your armada I've been strategically placing farms and homesteads around your city. I control the trade to your people."

"So you're going to let the civilians fight your war for you?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "How very un-Hiccup-like."

"Nobody said I was playing as myself." Hiccup began to add up the points. "You get 106, I have 112."

Astrid smirked. She turned over a card to reveal that her armada contained a golden battalion. She flicked it at Hiccup's only port. "50 points. I win."

"Ahh!" Hiccup chuckled. "Well played." He began to put the game away.

Astrid tensed on the bed beside him. "There's another contraction coming."

"Alright, Astrid." Hiccup moved closer to Astrid and took her hand, the playing pieces abandoned on the duvet. "Just try to relax." Astrid placed Hiccup's palm on her abdomen. He looked at her intently, watching as she took deep breaths. Astrid's stomach hardened under his hand, a ripple of tension moving down her body.

Once the pain receded Astrid smiled at him softly. "Don't look so worried, Hiccup. We're going to do great."

Hiccup bit his lip. "You're incredible. You know that, don't you?"

Astrid flung her arm around Hiccup's neck and pulled his head into her lap. "Oh, you only tell me every day."

"Hey!" Hiccup's voice was muffled by the blankets. Astrid laughed loudly and released him. He kissed her. "You're right. We can do this, Astrid. You and me and your... and, and our ba-...?"

"Our baby." Said Astrid.

"Our baby. I'll be with you every step of the way, Astrid."

"I know, Hiccup." She put her play pieces back in the box. "Could you run me a bath?"

"Of course. Is your back sore?" He asked. Astrid nodded.

Once the bath was run Hiccup called Toothless in to heat the water with a plasma blast. Hiccup and Astrid had agreed that they wouldn't let the dragons in the hut during Astrid's delivery or the first few weeks of the baby's life, but Hiccup wasn't sure how else to warm the bath. Toothless purred happily and pressed his nose to Hiccup's shirt. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Bud. You have to go back outside though. Astrid's in labour." Toothless seemed to understand. He gave Hiccup's face a final lick and jumped out the skylight in the roof.

Hiccup helped Astrid up from the bed and into the bathroom. Steam was rising from the bathtub. "Check the temperature, the water might be too hot." Said Hiccup.

Astrid dipped her hand in, then signalled for Hiccup to help her climb into the tub. She sunk up to her neck in the water. "No, this is bliss." It suddenly occurred to Hiccup that this was the first time he'd seen Astrid naked. He felt heat creeping up his face. Astrid, to Hiccup's horror, noticed. She grinned at him. "You okay there, Hiccup?" He stammered, trying desperately to come up with an answer. "I'm teasing you, Babe." She said quietly. "But seriously, you need to get used to the idea of seeing me without clothes on. You're about to watch me give birth."

"What, right now?" Said Hiccup, alarmed.

Astrid laughed. "Not right this second, no. But some time in the next day I would hope."

Loud raindrops began to hit the roof of Hiccup's hut as the sunshine broke into a thunderstorm. The rain came through the skylight and landed on Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid inhaled deeply and tipped her head back, letting the rainwater run over her face and hair. Hiccup stayed crouched at the top end of the bath, leaning forward with his arm wrapped lightly across the front of Astrid's shoulders. She rested her hand on his forearm. "I could stay like this forever."

Hiccup gazed at Astrid, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed from the warmth of the water. "So could I."

They sat together in peaceful silence for an hour that slipped by like minutes. A loud clap of thunder broke the trance. Astrid opened her eyes and grinned up at Hiccup. "We're going to be parents soon."

"Yeah." Said Hiccup. "Kind of scary. Astrid, I know we agreed me and Heather would assist you when the time comes. Do you still feel like that's the arrangement you want? You wouldn't have to have a midwife from Berk, I could send Snotlout to Defenders of the Wing Island to collect-"

"Hiccup, stop. Heather helped her adopted mother with over fifty deliveries. She knows what she's doing. If I get into difficulty though, you can send for someone."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll only do that if I'm scared for you or the baby, Astrid. I can see how important this is to you."

"Thank you, that means a-" Astrid stopped talking and tightened her grasp on Hiccup's arm.

"Contraction?" He asked.

Astrid didn't answer. She took short, sharp breaths. Hiccup stroked her shoulder. She exhaled and clenched her eyes shut against a pain that was visibly stronger than anything Hiccup had ever seen her experience. Astrid relaxed and breathed normally. Suddenly she turned to Hiccup, alarm etched on her face. "I need the toilet!" Hiccup, thinking she needed to be sick, passed her the wash basin. Astrid's voice rose in pitch. "No! I need to..." She stammered.

"Oh!" Hiccup helped Astrid up. She climbed shakily out of the bath and Hiccup guided her to the toilet. "Do you want me to wait outside?" Astrid wordlessly shook her head and held on to Hiccup. Once she was finished and had cleaned herself up, Hiccup asked if she wanted to get back in the bath. Astrid just stared ahead looking mortified.

"Astrid, it's normal."

"Gods." Whispered Astrid.

"Look," Said Hiccup. "I love you. I don't care about..." Hiccup trailed off, trying to think of words to make her feel better. "You're about to have a baby. This is standard territory now, Astrid."

"Great." She said. "Just perfect."

Hiccup sighed.

"Let's go back to bed." Said Astrid. Hiccup fetched her a clean nightie and they climbed between the covers. Hiccup slipped his arm around Astrid and she leant on his shoulder.

"Hiccup," she looked at him and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, milady."


	28. Baby

Astrid laboured for two days. Hiccup held her hand and wiped her forehead and helped her drink sips of water. She crushed his hand every time a contraction broke, and Hiccup realised he had never fully appreciated quite how strong Astrid actually was. Apparently she'd been holding back when she punched him in jest or in combat training.

Hiccup hadn't been prepared for how long the labour would last or how ill it would make Astrid. By nightfall on the second day she was drenched in sweat, writhing on the bed and moaning with agony. Hiccup had been praying to the Gods for a prompt delivery for the past nine hours, but despite Astrid's constant contractions there was no progress. Hiccup had seen dying animals suffer less.

Heather was sat on the floor beside Astrid's bed and Hiccup tried to mirror her calm confidence. He kept searching Heather's face, expecting her to say something was terribly wrong with Astrid or the baby. Heather caught him staring. "Hiccup," She said, "She's okay. Giving birth takes time."

Hiccup replaced the cold flannel on Astrid's forehead. "She's in pain."

"It's natural." Said Heather. "There's nothing you can-"

"I'm fine." Said Astrid, lifting her head from the pillow before collapsing back in exhaustion. It was the first coherent thing she'd said for hours.

"Babe." Hiccup squeezed her hand. "You're doing really well."

"Help me sit up." Said Astrid.

Hiccup slowly pulled Astrid upright, trying not to wince at the face she made. "Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bathroom." Astrid got shakily to her feet, stopping to dig her nails into Hiccup's arms and cry out.

Hiccup ran his hand over Astrid's back. "Want me to carry you?" Astrid shook her head and clenched her jaw, and with Heather's help they made slow progress towards the bathroom. Astrid squatted in front of the toilet, her knees bent, and gripped the seat until her knuckles turned white. "Feeling sick?" Asked Hiccup. Astrid had already thrown up a few times in the bedroom. Hiccup stroked Astrid's hair. She was pale and breathing hard through gritted teeth.

"No." Gasped Astrid eventually. "This feels right."

"Are you sure?" Said Hiccup. "That really doesn't look comfortable."

"It's a good birthing position." Said Heather. "Hopefully Baby'll make an appearance soon."

Astrid let out a strangled wail and shifted slightly. "Baby better had. I'm knackered." Hiccup rubbed Astrid's back. "Don't touch me!" She breathed.

Hiccup withdrew his hand. "Sorry."

Astrid continued to labour, her muffled yells growing in pitch and volume. Hiccup crouched helplessly beside her, talking to her softly, trying to reassure her. He doubted she could hear anything he said.

"Astrid?" Said Heather, "you're doing really well, okay. I need to have a look, is that alright?"

Astrid groaned and shouted Hiccup's name. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm here, Astrid. I won't leave you. Nothing's going to harm you whilst I'm here." Astrid let out a grunt that could have been affirmation and Heather ducked. Hiccup held Astrid tightly. Her skin was covered in sweat and goosebumps, and she let out a quiet wail of agony.

"Baby's coming, Astrid!" Said Heather after a pause. "I can see the head." She straightened and touched Astrid's shoulder. "You're nearly there, Astrid. You're nearly there. You need to push." Astrid groaned. Heather spoke firmly. "when the next contraction comes, I need you to push, Astrid."

Astrid reached for Hiccup's hand and he held onto her. "I've got you, Astrid. I'm here. You can do this." He repeated the words over and over again. The gap between contractions, which moments ago had seemed almost non-existent, was now an eternity. Hiccup clutched Astrid close to him, whispering to her.

Astrid's face contorted, and Heather counted to three. She squeezed Astrid's shoulder. Astrid made the most horrendous sound Hiccup had ever heard in his life and then Heather was shouting encouragement and he was holding Astrid and Astrid was crushing his fingers and suddenly she went limp and fell away from the toilet and there was a sharp cry and Heather was lifting a baby towards Astrid, towards Hiccup, towards both of them.

"You did it!" Said Hiccup. "You did it, Astrid!" He kissed her temple. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Astrid said nothing.

"You've got a little girl." Said Heather. She tried to place the baby, screaming and alive, on Astrid's chest.

"No!" Astrid went tense. "No! I can't-" She scuttled backwards, her body rammed against Hiccup's.

"Yes you can." Hiccup shifted slightly on the floor so that Astrid was completely encircled in his arms. "If there's anyone who can look after this baby, it's you, Astrid. I've already seen how much you love her. Our daughter."

"Her hair..." Whispered Astrid.

In the adrenaline of the baby being born Hiccup hadn't paid much attention to what she looked like. He glanced at Heather, who was wrapping a baby with a shock of black hair in a towel. Hiccup touched Astrid's cheek. "She's our baby. Even if she looks a bit like him, she'll behave like us. It's what's inside that matters."

Astrid nodded and reached out for her daughter, her hand shaking. Heather knelt beside Astrid on the bathroom floor. "I've cleaned her up, Astrid, but I'm going to take the towel away now. She needs skin to skin contact." Astrid nodded and Heather slid the baby into Astrid's arms. Astrid's breath jolted as she inhaled.

"It's alright," Said Hiccup as he tightened his grip on Astrid, "you hold Baby and I'll hold both of you."

"Oh..." Astrid whispered as the baby stopped crying and pressed a tiny hand to Astrid's chest.

"See?" Said Hiccup. "Our baby."

They sat together, Hiccup and Astrid drinking in the beauty of their child. She was the most perfect baby Hiccup had ever seen, red like a raspberry from delivery. He kept kissing Astrid's cheek, telling her how much he loved both of them. Astrid was smiling.

"We need to talk about names." Said Astrid once she had delivered the afterbirth. She looked back at the child in her arms and gently stroked her finger along the baby's hairline. "Ottilie. It means prosperous in battle."

"A beautiful name." Said Hiccup. "And perfect for your daughter."

"She'll be a warrior." Said Astrid.

"Just like her Mummy." Hiccup's words made Astrid smile. "We're parents now." He said in awe.

Astrid's face broke into a wide grin and she rested her head back against Hiccup. She sighed. "You choose her middle name."

Hiccup looked at the tiny baby in Astrid's arms, pink and beautiful and the most fragile creature he'd ever seen. "Rose. Ottilie Rose."

"Hello, Ottilie Rose Haddock." Said Astrid. Ottilie gripped Astrid's finger.

Hiccup rubbed Astrid's arm. "You sure you want her to be a Haddock?"

"Yes." Said Astrid firmly. "I'll be a Haddock soon too."

Ottilie began to cry, her hands opening and closing in tiny fists. "Hey, Ottilie," Said Astrid, "are you hungry, Babe?" She shifted Ottilie on her chest, and after a few attempts the baby latched on to feed. Astrid gasped and stroked her daughter's cheek.

Hiccup held Astrid tighter. "She's perfect, Astrid. You're both perfect."

They sat in blissful silence whilst Ottilie fed, Hiccup enjoying the feeling of Astrid safe against his chest. Happiness swelled up like a bubble inside him, and looking at his daughter, he suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay.

After a while Heather came back into the bathroom. Hiccup hadn't noticed her leave, had forgotten that Heather had even been present whilst Ottilie was born. She hovered by the door. "How are you doing, Astrid?"

"I'm good." Said Astrid. She sounded exhausted.

"Do you think you're ready to go back to bed now?" Asked Heather. "It'll be comfier than the bathroom floor."

Astrid nodded. Whilst Heather helped Astrid up, Hiccup held Ottilie. She was warm and tiny and crumpled in his arms, and his heart grew even further than he had ever known was possible. A girl. They had a girl.

Hiccup followed Astrid and Heather into the bedroom, stepping around the blood on the bathroom floor. He looked at his daughter in a daze. Heather was talking to Astrid. "I've changed the sheets and put towels down."

"Thank you, Heather." Said Astrid. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I know you do." Said Heather. "You're welcome."

Astrid climbed onto the bed and Hiccup placed Ottilie back on her chest. "Hang on," Said Astrid, "can I put a nightdress on? I feel really naked."

"That might be because you're naked." Said Hiccup. Astrid whacked him. He was secretly glad to have an excuse to cuddle Ottilie for a few more minutes whilst Astrid got changed. When she was settled on the bed, Hiccup nestled Ottilie into Astrid's arms and then sat beside her, wanting to be as close to them as possible.

Heather sighed. "Shall I let you have some time alone now that-" There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Called Heather.

"It's Tuff!"

"And Ruff!"

"And Chicken!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Astrid hasn't screamed for ages," Said Fishlegs, "we came to see if everything was alright."

"You can come in," Said Astrid.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "But please leave Chicken outside."

"But Chicken's part of the fami..." Tuffnut trailed off when he saw the baby on the bed. His eyes grew round as he rushed towards Astrid.

Astrid smiled down at Ottilie. "Do you want to say hi to your Uncle Tuffnut?"

"Whoa!" Tuffnut's jaw dropped. "I get to be Uncle Tuffnut?!" Astrid nodded and passed Ottilie to him. He took her, wrapped in the blanket Heather held out, and cradled her. He gently supported her head with the palm of his hand. "Oh, you're my favourite baby! I'm going to read to you and sing you songs and let you play in the mud with Chicken!"

"My child is not rolling about on the floor with a chicken." Said Astrid.

"You know," Said Tuffnut, "chickens are actually very maternal."

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Squealed Fishlegs. "The first dragon rider baby! Is Baby a boy or a girl?"

"She's a little girl." Said Hiccup. "A beautiful little girl."

"Ha!" Snotlout scoffed. "That's a shame. At least she'll be pretty." Astrid's gave him a look that could kill. "Joking!" Said Snotlout quickly. "I'm sure your sprog will grow up to be a fierce warrior. Who knows, maybe she'll even teach you how to punch properly, Astrid."

There was a loud thwack followed by Snotlout moaning and Astrid wiping her hand on the bed covers. "Nice hook." Said Tuffnut.

"Anyway," Said Astrid, "she will be a great warrior. That's what her name means. Ottilie Rose: prosperous in battle."

"Well that sounds a bit pretentious." Said Snotlout, his voice muffled from pinching his nose.

"Snotlout!" Said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, Snotlout," Said Ruffnut, "Do you want Astrid to punch you in the face again or what?"

"No." Snotlout backed away from the bed.

Tuffnut was still cradling Ottilie and cooing to her. He turned to Ruffnut. "Here, your turn for cuddles!"

Ruffnut held her hands up and grimaced. "Ugh! Gross! I hate babies."

"Aww!" Said Tuffnut, "what about when you have your own-"

"Ewww!" Cried Ruffnut. "No way am I ever pushing one of those things out of my vahoohaa."

The twins began to argue about who held the responsibility of continuing the Nut family tree. The others ignored them. Fishlegs turned to Astrid. "You must be exhausted, Astrid! You should really go to sleep."

"No," Said Astrid, "I'm still full of adrenaline. I wouldn't be able to sleep. This is... kind of nice." In the background, Ruffnut was shouting about how much she hated being fertile.

Hiccup bit his tongue. He wanted to tell Astrid that she needed rest, that she should lie down even if she couldn't sleep. He had promised himself he wouldn't tell her what to do, though. He had to trust her to know what she needed.

Ottilie was passed around the riders. Fishlegs squeaked and Heather cried and even Snotlout admitted, "okay, so I don't hate her." Astrid was leaning heavily on Hiccup's shoulder and he was about to suggest she rest again when the twins' sibling-family-lineage squabble increased in volume.

"Anyway," Said Ruffnut, "It's not like any baby I had would be important. Not like Ottilie, who's gonna need all of us to protect her."

Astrid looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Well duh! She's a Dragon Hunter's... ohhh" Ruffnut trailed off. "I just mean that she's your kid and you're marrying the chief's son so..."

"Give me my baby back." Said Astrid. Fishlegs passed Ottilie back to Astrid. "I need to rest." She said. "Please leave. Now."

"Happy Birthday to you too!" Said Ruffnut sarcastically. The riders filed out of the room.

Once they were alone Hiccup turned to Astrid. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Astrid sighed and held Ottilie to her chest. "I just... Hiccup, what if Viggo and Ryker come after Ottilie? I couldn't bare it if they... if she went through what I've experienced. I..."

Hiccup put his arm around Astrid. "Babe, we'll look after her. Ruff is right- in her confused, slightly mad, Ruffnut way- Ottilie will have all of us to protect her. We can't guarantee nothing will ever hurt her. What we can do is give her all the skills she needs to defend herself, all the strength she needs to overcome anything life throws her way."

"You're right." Said Astrid.

Hiccup kissed Astrid's cheek. "She's got the best mummy in the world to show her strength."

Astrid blushed. "Can you put Ottilie in her Moses basket? I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Of course." Hiccup dressed Ottilie in one of the babygrows they'd bought for her. Her arms were so tiny, her skin so soft, and he was suddenly afraid. Ottilie was so fragile. As he lay his sleeping daughter on her back in the crib, he felt a twinge of guilt. At some point, he would need to tell Astrid what Viggo had said when they'd signed the treaty. She needed to know. But not now; now was not the right time. Now Astrid needed sleep. Hiccup climbed into bed beside her and she curled up against his chest. "Get some rest, Astrid." He whispered. Astrid dozed off almost immediately. Hiccup was more tired than he realised, and soon he was asleep too.


End file.
